Free
by Beats89
Summary: Callie is free after being in a loveless marriage and moves to Seattle and meets player Arizona.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**author: ok so I started this story please let n know what you think because I probably won't continue if you don't like. :) thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Miami**

The morning air is muggy as everyone stands around the hole with sad and depressed looks on their faces,all except one, she has a look of contentment as she rubs her very round stomach. She looks around at the people standing with her, her parents by her side and his parents next to them. Her sister is standing behind her but holding her hand and running her thumb along the top for comfort.

It's pouring rain, umbrellas not doing much in keeping people dry. There's an eerie silence as a casket gets lowered into the ground, only the faintest of sobs are heard in the background. As it's finished being lowered the father of the man in the casket walks over to the shovel and chucks a little bit of dirt on top, before everyone quickly leaves to get out of the rain. The woman looks at the tombstone holding her husband reading 'Antonio Montez, loving husband'. She brings up a hand as if to protect her stomach and fights the urge to sneer at the name.

"Calliope." She snaps her eyes up to her father. "Are you coming with us?"

"No! she's coming with me." Aria says in a defiant voice. Carlos nods and heads towards their limo. "You're safe now." She whispers. Callie only nods and turns her back to the grave that she will never come to see again.

"Come on, there's still the wake and then you can give me a nice foot rub because I feel like my feet are going to explode." Callie tries to joke. Aria forces a smile but they both know it's fake.

Aria has had to watch her younger sister suffer in a loveless marriage and not be able to do anything about it except be there for her when she needed it. Callie won't talk about it, what went on behind closed doors, but Aria knows it's not good. But she also knows Callie will come to her when she's ready to talk.

'_I'm free_' is running through Callie's mind. It has been for the past four days when she got paged to the hospital. She doesn't know if she should feel sad or relieved. _I mean I put on the facade of being the sad widow but honestly I feel like I can breathe again. 5 years of hell I've been living through and my sister Aria is the only one that thought something was wrong. I haven't told her what he did, she just knows from the bruises I use to try and hide._

Aria pulls up out the front of the Montez estate and gets out of the car._ I don't really want to go but I have to. Wakes have to be the worst thing ever. And I know I'm going to get 'I'm so sorry for your loss', and have to try and not laugh in their face._ Callie see the car door open and looks up to find Aria waiting

"Come on sis, an hour tops and I'll take you home. I promise."

"Ok." They make their way up to the door shaking the few rain drops off before stepping in side. There's a sea of people dressed in black moving around, eating, drinking, talking, and as they make their way to the bar Callie gets a lot of "I'm sorry for your losses," as she predicted. "Could I get an orange juice please." She turns to Aria and whispers. "I could really use a glass of wine right about now but **no** I have to be nearly nine months pregnant."

"You can have at least one glass cant you?"

"Oh please, all these people in here will think up a giant gossip story and I'll never hear the end of it."

Aria barely holds in her laugh and tries to cover it with a cough. "We can pick some up on the way home 'kay."

The hour passes slowly, people Callie doesn't know having mindless conversations with her. Her energy fails quickly as the time wears on. She rubs her stomach to try and calm her unborn child hoping to stop it kicking in her ribs.

"Calliope would you like to come home with your mother and me?" Carlos asks sitting down next to his youngest daughter.

She lets out a sigh. "No daddy, Aria's staying with me. I'd rather just be at my own place right now." She can feel herself starting to get angry again, she hasn't talked to her father properly for about five years, ever since he made her marry that man.:_ If you can even call him a man."She thinks "A pathetic piece of shit more like it."_

"Ok Mija, we love you." He says kissing her forehead.

"Yeah." Is all Callie can reply because she's not so sure he does. Otherwise he wouldn't have ripped her away from the person she loved all those years ago, just so she could marry a man. Hot tears are brought to the surface at the thought of all the years stolen from her. Callie decides she needs to find Aria . "We have to go now." She say a little more harshly than intended but she nods setting down her glass and saying goodbye.

"Did you still want that red wine?"

"Yeah just get a bottle please."

Ten minutes later they pulling into the garage and making their way inside. Without a word Callie makes her way up to her room and chucks on some sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Sitting down on the bed she tries to rub my back, it's been aching all day and her feet are almost throbbing. As the pain starts to dissipate she makes her way to the bathroom to wash off her make up. Opening the door she sees the smashed mirror from four days ago. Images of Antonio punching the mirror and calling her an idiot send shivers down her spine so she turns and leaves the bathroom without washing her face.

"Cal I'm ordering a pizza your wine's in the lounge room." Aria calls out.

Callie heads straight to the couch, popping her feet up with she instinctively rests her hands on her round stomach . "Well it's just you and me now. What do you think, should we get a new place?" Callie feels a tiny kick in response to her question. "Yeah I agree with you this place is too big for us. Maybe we should move somewhere new. I might look at some hospitals and see what jobs are floating around." Aria plops herself down next to sister, automatically reaching a hand out to rub her stomach .

"Pizza should be here in an hour. You want to watch a movie?" Callie nods in response before getting up and choosing movie it's not long before she's settled back into the couch, her thoughts working overtime

_ "I've got lists of things running through my mind of what I have to do, I can't focus on the movie. I need to start looking for a new place, sell this mansion, maybe look for a new job, pack up or throw out Antonio's things, can't quiet decide what do with them."_

"I can hear you thinking all the way over here. You need to just relax for tonight and we will figure out the rest tomorrow ok. You need to calm down for the baby's sake sweetie." Callie can't help but agree with her sister so she takes some calming breaths and lightly runs her fingers over her belly.. Aria passes her a glass of wine and they get pulled into the movie.

* * *

**Seattle**

He would know that noise anywhere. He hears it everyday and has heard it for many, many years. Smiling to himself as he gives a patient file to the nurse. "Thanks Carol." He says before he turns around and spots the same blue eyes, dimples and blonde hair as his own. "What's with the cheeky grin little sis?"

Arizona scoffs and rolls her eyes. " There's 30 seconds difference between us Tim. You're not older. And I'm smiling because I finally went out with that nurse Amy last night." He looks at her confused. "You know the one that kept saying no," he nods. "Well we had drinks last night finally."

Tim shakes his head. "Me and Teddy wondered where you got to since we didn't hear you come home." He laughs. "Was it worth the chase?"

"eh." She shrugs and Tim rolls his eyes. "Hey I'm young and hot, don't judge."

"I wonder if you'll ever settle down." He says thoughtfully. And after a second they burst out laughing.

"Uh oh, what are you two up to?" Teddy says handing her chart off to an intern to finish off. She walks up shaking her head at her fiancé and his sister. They will never grow up, always laughing any plotting jokes against people.

"Zona here was informing me of her latest conquest last night."

"Ahh finally got Amy did you. That poor girl." Teddy laughs.

"Hey, why is she the poor girl? She could have said no again. "And besides, you're my best friend no judgeys!" Arizona says placing her hands on her hips.

"Judgeys? Really? Judgeys isn't even a word." Tim raises an eyebrow. "You have to start hanging out with people your own age Zona." He laughs.

"There's nothing wrong with hanging out with my kids in my ward. At least they're nice to me unlike you two." Arizona disagrees with a pout.

"Aww Zona you know we love you. You just make it too easy sometimes." Teddy says rubbing Arizona's arm.

"Yeah, yeah. You two are lucky I love you to put up with this mocking." Arizona smiles showing her dimples. "So we still on for tonight? Joes at 8?"

"Yeah count us in. We will meet you there." Tim says grabbing Teddy's hand. "Were going to have some lunch. You coming sis?"

Arizona opens her mouth to answer.

"Robbins!" Dr. Webber bellows.

Arizona and Tim whip their heads around. "Yeah?" they say in unison.

"Oh just Tim. Incoming trauma, we need your hands.

"Ok coming." He kisses Teddy quickly and starts to head to there. "Enjoy lunch without me you two."

"We will." Arizona calls looping her arm through Teddys. . "I hope they have curly fries today."

"Oh fries sound so good, I'm starving, I didn't get any breakfast."

"I had the best doughnuts this morning from that home made place on my way in."

"So I take it you didn't stick around to say goodbye to Amy then?" Teddy asks already knowing the answer.

"God no. Awkward much." Teddy just laughs. Typical.

"Come on I want details over lunch." She drags Arizona to the elevator.

* * *

Arizona quickly pulls on her jeans and steps into her boots and races out the attending locker heading to Joes. Running across the street to get out of the rain, she quickly pulls the door open and runs into the back of someone.

"I'm so sorry." She looks up and finds Amy. Great. She plasters a smile on her face. "Hey Amy."

"Oh, hey Arizona, don't worry about it." She smiles at Arizona.

_"Oh great, here it comes. She's got that smirk on her lips. The same one she had last night as I ripped her clothes off."_Arizona thinks, waiting for what Amy will say next"Let me buy you a drink."

"Hey Zona, get over here." Tim yells. _'Thank you."_

"I cant tonight, promised Tim and Teddy drinks. Sorry." Arizona squeezes past Amy and makes my way to the table. "Sorry I'm late, had a patient come in last minute." She takes Christina's tequila, downing it before she can protest. "Thanks for that by the way." Pointing back towards the door.

"Who else is going to save you from your own mess?" Tim replies before everyone bursts out laughing.

"True. I don't know what I would do without you." She gives her brother a wink. "Right time to hit the bar."

"I'll come with ya Blondie!" Mark gets up following her to the bar. "I heard you finally bagged Amy. I'm so proud. I want details."

"I'm not giving you details Sloan." She giggles. Sloan pouts.

"Come on I have to live vicariously through you, I'm in a committed relationship now."

"I know. That's why I'm not giving you any details except that I've had better."

"Oh that sucks don't you hate it when that happens." Aizona shrugs and orders a round of shots and beer.

"What about that red head over there. She's been eyeing you." Mark casually suggests

"I know. But I'm not hooking up tonight I'm just crashing when I get home." Grabbing the drinks, they head back to the table.

"… Believe it." Tim says.

"Believe what?" Arizona hands out a shot to everyone.

"Dr. Castle is finally retiring."

"I wonder if they will find another old dinosaur to run the ortho ward.?" Arizona asks making everyone laugh.

"Ha yeah I don't know but I think it's still another couple of months before it happens. I really hope we get someone good. I seem to be getting more and more broken bones in my ER." He shoots back his shot and stands. "Alright boys, its dart time." Tim, Derek, Mark, Owen, Alex and Ben make their here way to the dart board leaving the girls to get a new round of shots.

"We should have a house party soon!" Arizona exclaims. The night carries on as the girls plan a house party and the boys get worse at darts the more they drink.

* * *

**Miami**

Taping up the last box of Antonio's crap, Callie pushes it with her foot and it slides down the stair case and tumbles to the bottom.

"Cal! You ok?" Aria shrieks coming full bolt into the foyer.

"Yeah sorry I just pushed the box down the stairs." She smiles sheepishly.

"God you gave me a freaking heart attack." Aria complains still clutching her chest.

"Well all his stuff is boxed so do what you want with it, I'm fixing us a snack."

Aria watches her sister waltz into the kitchen, her little sister has been through so much and she doesn't even know the half of it. But in the last week she's seen little snippets of how she used to be, coming back to her. She walks without the weight of her marriage on her shoulders. She's becoming happy and Aria can't help but feel relief that Antonio's gone.

Callie quietly hums to herself pulling out ingredients to make Mac 'n' cheese. Just putting the noodles in the boiling water she hears her phone ring. Picking it up but not recognizing the number she answers. "Hello."

"Hello." A deep voice answers back. "I was wondering if I could talk to a Doctor Torres?" _oh great another flipping lawyer._

"This is she." _What the hell could they possibly want now. Callie wonders_

"My name is Doctor Webber the chief of surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West." _Oh my god._ "I'm calling about the attending position you applied for a little while ago. I've looked over you resume and credentials, I'm very impressed by your work and research for a person of your age." He says happily.

"Thank you sir." Aria walks into the kitchen giving Callie a quizzical look. Callie just shakes her head at her sister

"Our head of orthopedics is retiring and I remember the phone interview we did a little while ago. So I'm calling to offer the job to you personally." He states.

Callie freezes, she can't believe this is happening. It's the escape she's been wanting from Miami. It's perfect. She's brought out of her musings as she feels a slight pain in her lower back.

"Callie." Aria whispers. "Your water just broke." Callie snaps her head down to see water running down her legs.

"That's great sir thank you very much. I'm actually on maternity leave at the moment." She wants to hang up but has to finish the phone call. Arias' running around getting a towel as Callie leans on the bench.

"Not a problem Doctor Torres, doctor Castle isn't retiring for a couple of months maybe four or five so we won't need you till then."

"That sounds perfect. I'll take the job. But right now I really need to go. Sorry to rush but I will call back in a couple of days and …" she stops to take a breath as a contraction comes.

"You alright doctor Torres."

"Yup sorry, I'll call you and we can talk. Thank you again sir."

"I'll look forward to your call and congratulations on the baby. Good bye."

"Bye." She ends the call. "Aria!" she yells.

"Coming Cal just grabbing your bag." She races to grab the over night bag and back into the kitchen grabbing Callie's hand. "What was that phone call about?"

Callie takes a deep breath as another contraction hits her. Breathing through the pain and waiting for it to pass. Starting to walk again she smiles at her sister. "I'm moving to Seattle."

* * *

Callie lays back down exhausted and red faced with tears in her eyes. "I can't do it anymore."

"Yes you can sweetie, you're nearly there and soon we can meet your beautiful baby." Aria sweeps dark hair out of Callie's eyes and looks into them. "I'm right here. You can do this."

"I don't think I can."

"Ok sit up a bit." Aria slips into the bed behind Callie and lets her lean into her. "Ok on the count of the three you're going to push and squeeze my hands."

Callie nods and when they hit three she pushes. "The heads out. You're doing great Callie, just ease up for a second then when I say one big push and we can see this little person." Doctor Perry says.

She leans back into Aria again as she wipes Collies forehead. "I hate him." Callie says out of the blue. "I hate him so much. I'm happy he's gone. I finally feel safe." She cries.

"I know sweetie, I know." Aria looks at the doctor and Perry gives her a nod. "Ok one big bush and it's over Cal. Come on. On three. One. Two. Three." She pushes with everything she has and it's over. Two seconds later they hear a wail of a cry.

"Congratulations Doctor Torres you have a beautiful baby girl." Doctor Perry lays her on Callie's chest and finishes fixing Callie up.

"She's beautiful." Aria looks down at her niece.

"She's perfect." Callie states falling in love with the little bundle lying on her chest. "This is probably the only thing Tony did right."

Aria lets out a laugh. "You're right. Let me get up and I'll get the camera." After getting some pictures, the nurses take the little girl, giving her a wipe down and a quick exam before handing her back to her mother.

"So do we have a name for this beautiful girl?" Doctor Perry asks.

Looking down at the perfect little girl curled up in her arms, she smiles. "Indigo Grace Torres."

* * *

**Please let me n know if you think I should continue Or not thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miami**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Aria asks for the fiftieth time.

"Yes Aria, I'm sure it's only for a couple of days while I go over my contract with the chief and he said it's alright if I bring Indie with me. But thank you for caring enough to ask." Callie says as she goes back to packing her bag.

"Ok. Well I called a car for you in Seattle and I made them get a car seat for Indie so you don't have to worry about that. And I confirmed again an hour ago for you." Aria has Indie peacefully asleep in her arms as she walks around Callie's bedroom. "What am I gong to do without you around? Huh? I'm gonna miss you." She says talking to Indie.

"Have a life. Maybe even go out." Callie says laughing. "You do still have that boyfriend don't you?"

Aria rolls her eyes. "Ha ha very funny. You saw him the other day. It's just going to be weird to not have you here for a couple of days." She pouts.

"You do realise were moving to Seattle so you wont see us everyday anyway?" Callie walks into the bathroom grabbing her makeup and toiletries.

"Of course I do. Just not yet right?" she asks a bit desperately.

Callie goes about getting dressed, pulling her jeans up and chucking on a clean shirt. "I am looking for places to live while I'm there as well." She nods looking in the mirror. "Right. How do I look?" gesturing to her outfit.

"Like you didn't have a baby a month ago." Aria states making Callie smile.

"Good answer." Callie laughs.

"Well what type of sister would I be if I said you looked like shi… crap?" Arias took it upon her self to stop swearing in front of Indigo. Callie thinks it's ridiculous because she's too little to understand but has gone along with it to get in the habit. "But seriously you look great."

"Good because I don't want to have to get changed when I land. We're going to check in I'll feed her and then we're going to the hospital." Callie checks last minute things. "I've got her carrier, diaper bag, change of clothes, pacifier and wipes. I'm pretty sure I packed everything for myself."

Aria grabs the nappy bag and Callie grabs everything else. "Cal you won't want to forget those." Pointing to the disposable nursing pads on the bedside table.

"Yeah don't want another accident like last week." Grabbing them and chucking them in the nappy bag they make their way down to the car. Buckling Indigo in her seat, Callie hops in and starts the range rover and pulls out of the drive way.

"Have you told mom and dad that you're moving?" Aria asks as they pull into the airport.

"Nope, I decided not to until everything is signed. Don't tell them anything and if they ask where I am now just say I took a mini vacation to Seattle. Just keep it vague please."

"Can do." They hop out and grab all the bags setting them on a trolley. Callie grabs her carrier and straps it on before placing Indigo in there softly, trying not to wake her. After checking in they head towards security. "Well I guess I'll see you when you get back then. Have a safe trip and call when you land please."

"I will. And don't forget to have some fun, you've been cooped up with me for a month now. Live a little." Callie laughs.

"If I must. But you have a nice break to and try to relax. This little one doesn't give too much trouble anyway." Aria places a kiss on Indigo's cheek.

"I will and I'll see you when you pick us up on Sunday." Aria wraps Callie in a hug careful not to squash Indie and then watches them go.

As Callie boards the plan she can't help but feel like her life is finally going in a direction she likes. With her whole world wrapped up against her chest she knows she's going to be ok in the end. Smiling at the thought she settles into the chair and gets comfortable for the flight ahead.

* * *

**Seattle**

"Tim!" Arizona runs full bolt towards her brother down the corridor and barges into the ER. "Tim!"

Tim looks up over the ER desk. Usually he hates quiet days but he just wasn't in the mood to work today, Teddy kept him up most of the night last night. So he is happy to sit behind the desk doing a crossword. "Hey Zona, I thought you were off today?"

"I am, I just wanted to check on a patient before I leave. But that's beside the point, I just got a call from mom saying they were just getting on a plane for a visit."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that they were coming. I found out last week." A sheepish grin coming to his face. He knows he's in trouble.

"You're so annoying, you did this on purpose." Arizona leans over the desk and shoves his shoulder. "You know I need warnings before mom comes. She is just going to pester me about settling down again. When is she going to realise I don't want to settle down." She exclaims trying to think of excuses she can give her mother.

"Well I've got my own problems to figure out, she's going to pester me and Teddy about setting a date."

"When are you going to set a date?" Arizona wonders aloud.

Tim groans. "When we feel like setting a date we will. At the moment we like just being engaged." He stands and checks his watch. "Now I have to go I've got a meeting with the chief. We're meeting the new Head of Ortho today. From what I've heard he sounds pretty hard core."

"I thought Castle wasn't going for another four months?"

"Yeah this Doctor Torres is flying in today because they have to sort everything out and get a place to live." Tim shrugs and circles the desk.

"Wait, why are you in on the meeting?" Arizona looks at Tim with questioning eyes.

Tim sighs. "I don't know Zona but I've got to go. I have to get changed first. Walk with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

The sleek black car comes to a halt in front of the sliding doors of the hospital. Callie looks out the window up at the building. It's a lot bigger than the one she currentl yworks in. A lot bigger. She feels the car turn off and the front door opens. "Well mija, what do you think? It's pretty good I think. Lets go meet the chief." Callie gets Indie into her carrier just as her passenger door is opened and Phil the driver helps her out. "Thanks Phil, you don't realise how hard it is to get up when you have a baby strapped to the front of you." She laughs.

Phil chuckles. "No problem, Miss Torres."

"I'm not sure how long I will be so if you have anything to do I can just give you a call when I'm done."

"Of course. Here don't forget the nappy bag." Phil hands her nappy bag before closing the door.

"Thanks." Walking through the sliding doors, Callie takes in the giant foyer of the hospital. A massive glass wall on the front so you can see the park across the road and then the city. Heading towards the front information desk she waits for the nurse to get off the phone.

The nurse hangs up. "How can I help you hun?" she asks smiling down at Indie who is fast asleep. "She's adorable."

"Thanks. Umm I'm here to see Dr. Webber." She says nervously biting her lip.

"Of coarse, I'll page him here for you."

"Thank you. I'll just be over there." Heading to the waiting seats she sits down pulling out her phone. "_Four missed calls from mom, great. I can't believe she's called four times and I've been here for 3 hours_." She thinks before opening up a message to Aria.

**Callie: Mom's called 4 times already!**

**Aria: wow desperate much! She called the house when I dropped off ur car. I just told her you took a mini vaca!**

**Callie: Thanks ill call u l8r xxx**

**Aria: Good Luck xxx**

"Doctor Torres, I'm so glad you could make it out so soon." Putting her phone away she stands careful not to jostle Indie.

"Doctor Webber, thank you for giving me the job sir. I still can't believe it." She laughs lightly shaking his hand.

"Well believe it." He smiles at her and then gets a glimpse of the baby on her front. "Ahh and this must be the reason you're on maternity leave. She's adorable. What's her name?"

"This is Indigo Grace Torres. She loves her sleep just like her mommy, thank goodness."

"Beautiful name. Let's head up to my office." He holds his arm out for her to go ahead and quickly grabs her nappy bag.

"Oh no, you don't have to."

"Non-sense I'll take it for you, right this way."

"Thanks." She says shyly. He directs her over to the elevator and up to the cat walk.

"Did you have a pleasant flight?"

"I did actually I thought Indie might be fussy but she was fine."

"Does she usually get fussy?"

"No actually she's a very happy baby which is nice. She happily goes along with whatever I do."

"She's the kind of baby that makes it worth it." Richard laughs making her laugh.

They step off and make their way across the cat walk. Callie hears an angelic belly laugh coming from behind her and she turns to see who it is. As she turns a blonde women comes into view with her head thrown back in laughter clutching her stomach and a taller blonde very similar to the woman laughing as well. Richard notices Callie looking at something and turns to look. "The Robbins twins. A pain in my butt, but the best damn doctors I've ever seen. You should see them work in an ER together. Amazing. We've had Tim since he was an intern and Arizona came from the Johns Hopkins program."

Callie takes one last look at the blonde whispering 'Arizona' and turns to follow the chief.

"Zona you're killing me. How do your kids come up with this stuff?" Tim holds his stomach from laughing too hard.

Wiping the tears in her eyes and still giggling. "I have no idea." Shaking her head she catches a a glimpse of black hair. Turning fully her eyes rake over the skin tight jeans and white shirt clad body from behind. Taking in the curves of her hips and that tight ass. "Whoa who's that Webber is taking into his office?" she states making Tim turn his head.

"Maybe Doctor Torres is a woman."

"I hope she is because she is sex on a stick from behind." Tim just rolls his eyes at her. "Scope it out for me. I'm going home to clean for mom and dads visit since we all know no one has done any."

"Ok. I'll see you when we get home tonight. Oh try and get mom to make some cookies." Tim says getting excited.

"Good idea, I'll grab the ingredients on the way home."

"Alright see ya later." And with that Tim makes his way to the office, opening the door he says. "Sorry I'm late, Zona was just telling me one of her paitent's jokes." He eyes the Latina as she turns her head in the chair. She is beautiful.

"We were just chatting." Richard says.

"Hi I'm doctor Tim Robbins head of trauma." He holds out his hand and walks closer.

Callie stands, smiling. "Hi Doctor Callie Torres soon to be head of Ortho." When she turns Tim can see the baby carrier attached to the front of her and little pink covered legs hanging out of the bottom.

"And who do we have hear?" Tim asks peaking over the cover.

"This is Indigo. Indie for short." Callie beams at Tim. He smiles down at Indie and she sees the dimples he's got and along with those blues eyes, no one can deny this man isn't gorgeous._ I wonder if Arizona has dimples and those blue eyes._ _Wait why am I thinking about her I only saw her. I haven't even met her._ Shaking her head of those thoughts she looks at Tim's expectant face. "I'm sorry what?"

He chuckles. "May I hold her?" Pointing to Indie. She looks down and sees Indie eyeing Tim with sleepy eyes.

"Oh yeah of coarse." She unclips the carrier and lifts Indie placing her in Tim's arms she lets out a little cry before cuddling into him. "Wow she doesn't usually take to new people so quickly."

"I'm a natural Doctor Torres." He flashes his dimples making her laugh. "Could you imagine Zona if she saw her?" he asks Richard.

"Oh yeah she would melt I think." Richard laughs.

"Totally." He smiles looking at Callie who has a confused look. "Arizona is my sister, she's head of PED's, loves baby's especially."

Callie nods. "Well Doctor Torres let's get down to business shall we?" Richard asks.

"Callie is fine no need for formalities." And with that they settle into hashing out the details of her contract. Tim content with holding Indie the whole time while putting his own ideas in here or there.

Tim looks down at the little girl in his arms and wonders where and who the father is. Indie looks up at him with big chocolate eyes and he can see they're exactly the same black depths of her mothers. After an hour and a half of chatting and getting the contract together. They all stand up, Indie going back in her carrier as she starts to get fussy.

"She's due for a feed soon so I better get going. It was lovely meeting you both and iI'll be in contact with you Doctor Webber." Shaking both their hands she makes for the door and walks back across the cat walk to the elevator.

"So?" Richard asks when the door closes.

"I think she will be great here."

"That's what I thought." Richard nods and sits down, in the corner of his eyes he spies the brown leather bag. "Could you run that to doctor Torres it's her nappy bag?"

"Of course, I'll see you later chief."

"Could you come and see me tomorrow? I know you're not in but maybe come around 10. I wanted to talk to you."

"Yup sounds good chief." Tim opens the door and bolts to the elevator and spots Callie still waiting. "Callie." He calls. "You forgot your bag."

"Thanks. I always seem to forget to grab it." She laughs putting it on her shoulder.

"No worries. So how long are you here for?" Tim asks.

"Till Sunday and then I fly back to Miami to start packing." She beams.

"Any plans till then?"

"I've got to look at some places to live but other than that nothing planned." The elevator dings and the doors open to reveal Teddy.

She smiles at Tim. "Hey, ready to go?"

"You know it babe." He walks in giving her a quick kiss. "Babe this is Doctor Callie Torres our new head of Ortho in a couple of months. Callie, this is Doctor Teddy Altman my fiancé." Tim beams and Callie can see the love pouring out of the man.

Shaking Teddy's hand. "Nice to meet you and congratulations."

"Thanks."

"And this little bundle of cuteness is Indigo." Tim says sneaking another look at her.

"Wow she's so small. How old is she?" Teddy grabs Indies little fist.

"Three weeks." They all smile at the sigh that comes from Indie. They walk out into the foyer towards the exit. Callie can see Phil waiting for her.

"Oh so you would have just found out about this job when she was born?" Tim asks. He's been in the loop for a while. The chief taking him to board meeting and interviews. He still doesn't know what the chief's up to. Teddy keeps pestering but he knows about as much as her.

Callie lets out a bark of laughter. "Actually my water broke at the end of the phone call from Doctor Webber. My sister was flailing around while I tried to keep my voice even on the phone." They all crack up as they walk outside. "Well this is me. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Why don't you stop by tomorrow around 11 and I'll give you a tour of the hospital?" Tim asks.

"Yeah and you can meet everyone, maybe have lunch." Teddy says smiling at Indie and then Callie.

"Alright. That sounds good I'll see you both tomorrow then." Callie hands the bag to Phil and he puts it in the car.

"Here's my number so just page me and I'll come get you in the foyer." Tim hands over his card.

"Cool. I'll see you both tomorrow then." And she slips in the car buckling Indie in her seat.

Tim and Teddy wave and then turn towards the car park. "She seems nice." Teddy states.

"Yeah I like her. Indies pretty cute I got to hold her the whole meeting." Tim smiles.

"You were in that meeting?"

"Yeah Webber asked me to be." He shrugs. "And I have a meeting with him tomorrow as well at 10."

"This is killing me not knowing what he's doing." Teddy exclaims making Tim chuckle. He feels his phone vibrate and checks it.

**Arizona: mom made cookies **

"Calm down we will find out soon. Come on, mom and dad are visiting and Zona just said mom made cookies."

"Ahh the best part of your parents visiting is your mom's cooking." Teddy says bounding to the car.

"Oh and do us a favour don't tell Zona that Callie has a baby. She only saw her from behind." He smiles cheekily making Teddy laugh and shake her head.

* * *

"So? How did it go?" Aria excitedly asks.

"It went great, I get a major pay increase, they have a great day care for Indie and the chief is pretty lenient with my hours."

"Wow that's great cal. How was the hospital?"

"Huge. Way bigger than the one at home. I'm going back tomorrow, a doctor I met is giving me a tour. I met a couple of people and they seem really nice. And oh my god you should see these twins that work there. Blue eyes, dimples and blonde hair. I only met Tim but I saw Arizona across the cat walk. Tim's the one that's giving me a tour." Callie gushes and Aria is shocked into silence. She hasn't heard her sister talk like this in years and she feels tears come to her eyes. "You there Aria?" Callie asks.

Clearing her throat and wiping her eyes. "Yeah sorry I thought mom was coming." She lies. "Sounds like a good place to start over."

"I think it is. I think we will like it here. I was thinking about looking at houses instead of an apartment." Indie lets out a cry as she begins to wake up. "Alright I've got to go Indie just woke up, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye Cal, love you both."

"We love you too." Callie chucks her phone on the hotel bed and picks up Indie cradling her in her arms. "Alright, A feed and a change for you and then bed, so mommy can find us a house to live in." Placing a kiss on her forehead she sits back against the bed head to begin the nightly routine.

* * *

"We're home!" Tim calls as him and Teddy enter the front door.

"Timothy Robbins come and give me a hug." An older version of Arizona walks out from the kitchen wiping her hands.

"Hey momma." Tim squeezes him mom in a hug. "Where's dad?"

"In the kitchen fighting over the cookies with Zona. Now Teddy, get over here and give me a hug."

Teddy jumps in her arms. "Hey momma D."

"You better not have eaten all those cookies." Tim shouts entering the kitchen. "Hey dad." Tim hugs him while reaching for a cookie.

"Hey son." Daniel beams at his boy.

"Well were we right?" Tim looks at Arizona confused. "The head of Ortho?" she huffs.

"Yeah she's really nice. Signed her contracts today."

"Callie seemed great. Tim's giving her a tour tomorrow at the hospital. "Teddy enters the kitchen hugging Daniel and grabbing a cookie.

"Yay!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"New head of Ortho starts in a couple of months, she was in today signing her contracts. We had a meeting, she seems really nice." Arizona smiles trying not to get too excited about meeting her.

"Zona wipe that smile off your face and leave that pour girl alone. You'll break her heart before she even starts working here." Arizona's mouth drops open looking at her mother. Tim, Teddy and Daniel burst out laughing.

"Momma!" Arizona shrieks but doesn't have a come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok heres another chapter not to sure when the next will be out thanks for reading and the reviews.**

* * *

_"_With this neighborhood, it's really quiet. I think you might like it for your little girl. It's quiet, kid friendly and this house has an amazing backyard." The real-estate agent spiels off.

Callie looks around the wide living area, it has dark hard wood floors and white walls but feels open with all the windows around. _It's a bit big for the two of us but its really nice and Aria will come and visit and probably the parents. God mom and dad, they're going to be a pain to tell. But then I'm moving away anyway. Oh but that kitchen should be reason enough to take it, talk about heaven._

"We'll take it." She says turning back to the agent.

"Great! I'll have the papers drawn up for you today if you like?"

"Today or tomorrow would be great. so just gives me call when they're ready and I'll come and sign them, but now I have to get going, thanks again." And with that she walks out the door towards the waiting car.

"What did you think of this one Miss Torres?" Phil asks opening the door.

"I bought it." She says smiling and looking back at the house. Home. She hops in the car buckling Indie in for the ten minute drive to the hospital.

Walking in the entrance of the hospital, Callie heads toward the waiting chairs after paging Tim. Just as she's about to sit down she hears her name and looks up to see Tim running down the stairs toward her, smiling at him she hooks the nappy bag over her shoulder and makes her way towards him. Full blown dimples adorn his face. "Hey Callie! How was your morning?"

"Really good. We bought a house." She beams.

"Wow you work fast. Where about is it? If you don't mind my asking of course." He guides Callie down the corridor towards the elevator taking the nappy bag for her.

"Thanks. Umm the street was Bradford Avenue."

"No way. We're on Cleveland street, it's 2 blocks away." Tim says excitedly.

"Oh cool, do you and Teddy live together?"

"Yeah and Zona and occasionally Alex Karev he works here as well, it's a houses our parents inherited." As they step off the elevator they make their way down one set of stairs. "Now this is the surgical floor, I'll show you OR 4 I'm pretty sure Teddy and Arizona are just finishing a surgery." They walk into and empty observation deck and look down to see Teddy and Arizona operating on a little boy.

"These OR's are way better than the ones at Miami Pres. Actually this whole hospital is giant compared to that. This ones so much nicer."

"I hope momma makes a roast tonight. I'm in the mood for a really good home cooked meal." Arizona says starting to suture up the kid's stomach.

"That would be amazing; I've missed your mom's cooking. I hope she makes apple pie as well." Teddy starts to wire the chest together. "Tim's giving the new Doc a tour today." Teddy says seeing Arizona snap her eyes to her.

"Really? She's here today?" s_mooth Arizona, don't sound too excited._

Teddy laughs "Yeah he said something about showing her around then having lunch with every one at 1." Teddy really wants to see how she reacts to the fact Torres has a baby. Arizona loves babies it's just that she doesn't date anyone with a baby, something about it tying her down.

"Awesome. I saw her yesterday and let me tell you if her fronts as good as her back. Oh my god."

Teddy huff's. "Zona don't be so crude."

"What?" Arizona asks as she sees movement in the corner of her eye and looks to the gallery just in time to see Tim's familiar head and jet black tresses leaving the gallery. "Holy crap!" she turns to the nurse. "Is the intercom on?"

"No Doctor Robbins."

"Phew." Teddy looks at her weirdly. "I jut saw them leave the gallery." Teddy lets out a bark of laughter.

"So could I get an Indie cuddle today?" Tim asks when Indie starts to whimper and wake up.

"Yeah sure I just have to feed her first, is there an on call room I can use?" Callie asks trying to calm Indie down before the full on screams start.

"Sure I'll take you to the one near the cafeteria, and then you can come meet everyone." He leads her down to the cafeteria area. "This ones the best on this floor. So just come find me in there when you're done."

"Thanks Tim. I'll be about 45 minutes." She enters the room and sees a nice comfy couch in the corner. "perfect." She settles in and starts feeding Indie.

"I'm so glad momma made lunch for us I don't think I could stomach the cafeteria lasagne today." Teddy says to Arizona as they were making their way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah I just hope Tim remembered to bring it." Arizona laughs. Just as they are about to enter she spies Amy coming theirway. "Crap I'll see you in a minute, I don't want to run into Amy." She adds before running toward the on call room.

"Coward." Teddy calls after her and continues to the cafeteria. "Hi Amy." She gives her smile.

"Hi Doctor Altman." Amy replies

"Hey babe, I see you remembered lunch. You're a life saver." Teddy says giving Tim a quick kiss.

"Yeah its lasagna Friday, I couldn't do that to you." He screws up his face in disgust making Teddy laugh.

"Whers Callie?" Teddy says grabbing a celery stick to munch on.

"Feeding Indie in the on call room." Teddy laughs and chokes on her celery. "What?"

"Zona just ran in there to escape Amy."

Callie's brought out of day dream as she hears the door open and close. Opening her eyes, they slowly adjust to the darkness and she sees a silhouette resting back against the door.. "You alright?" she asks making the person jump.

"Oh sorry, you scared me there. Yeah I'm just hiding from someone." Arizona laughs. "Do you mind if I switch the lamp on?"

"Not at all." Arizona flicks the lamp on and Callie instantly sees the blonde hair making her heart hammer in her chest.

"There now I can see." Arizona says turning to face who she is talking to. Her breathe hitches and her eyes connect with deep brown depths. She can't look away but it feels like this person can see straight through her. Shivering at the look she quickly looks down at the baby this woman is nursing. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I didn't realise you were nursing."

"Don't worry about out. You didn't disturb her." Callie says running her thumb across Indies cheek. Arizona studies the women for a second, something about that black hair that's been tied up in a loose bun is familiar.

"I'm Arizona Robbins by the way." She walks over to shake her hand.

"Callie Torres and this is Indigo Grace Torres" Arizona freezes for a second and then her eyes flash to the baby in Callie's arm. She was going to kick Tim for not telling her. She looks back into the brown orbs looking at her and gets lost in them.

"Right T&T said you were great but they didn't mention how stunning you are." Arizona says running her thumb over Callie's hand.

Callie chuckles. "Are you flirting with me while I nurse my daughter? And who's T&T" she asks trying to keep from laughing. She has never met an adult that looks adorable until now. Arizona has frozen and dropped her hand and is now just standing there turning redder and redder.

"I can't believe I just did that. That was completely sleazy of me. I'm so sorry. And now I just feel like a perve because you're feeding. She's really cute by the way. Not that I was staring at your boobs, I wouldn't do that. Not that they're not nice, its just that-" she's cut off as she hears Callie lets out a belly huge belly laugh making Arizona go redder.

"Arizona it's… it's fine, honestly just maybe ho… hold off until I get m-my shirt back on." Callie says through spouts of laughter.

"Right. I'm still really sorry and I'm just going to go and let you finish. I've got lunch with T&T anyway" Arizona reaches for the handle feeling completely embarrassed.

"Wait, I'm finished feeding, I just have to burp her. If you don't mind waiting to walk with me, I was having lunch with your brother anyway. Who's T&T?"

"Tim and Teddy are T&T. I don't mind waiting." Callie smile and goes about trying to cover her boobs and hold Indie at the same time. "Did you want me to hold her?" Arizona stands up.

"Sure if you don't mind. She might spit up so just put this towel on your shoulder." Arizona chucks the towel over her shoulder and picks Indie up.

"Oh you're just so cute. Yes you are. You have beautiful olive skin like your momma don't you. Hmm." Arizona walks around the room patting Indies back making her let out a massive burp making Arizona and Callie giggle. "Well you burp nearly as big as my brother Tim. Maybe you could give him a run for his money."

"I don't know, my sister Aria is a pretty good at loud burps. Our mother was always horrified which made her try to go bigger." Callie laughs buttoning up her shirt and grabbing a nappy. "I've just got to change her then we're done." Arizona lays her down in front of Callie.

"You excited to start working here?"

"Yeah, it's such a great hospital, so much bigger than Miami Pres. That and I'm excited to start over in a new city away from my parents." Arizona nods and listens.

"What does your husband do?" Arizona tries to be subtle. Callie's hands freeze for a second and then continue with changing the nappy.

"I'm not married." She states.

"Oh sorry I just assumed." Arizona says feeling bad for asking.

"It's fine. So we ready for some lunch." Callie says pulling Indies purple jeans up and pulling her shirt over them. "Did you want to carry Indie?"

"Yeah." Arizona beams scooping Indie up in her arms. "How old is she?"

"3 weeks. I actually went in to labour when I got the phone call for this job." Callie laughs picking up the nappy bag.

"Ha no way. Stories like that almost never happen. What did you do?"

"I kept the phone call going as calmly as I could while my sister grabbed a towel for me because my water broke and then she was running around getting my bag. It's pretty funny now that I think about it. My voice completely changed, Doctor Webber even asked if something was wrong." Arizona cracks up opening the door and heading out, Callie laughing behind her.

"That is pure gold. Definitely a story to tell her, when she's older."

They walk up to teddy and Tim. "Hey guys look who I found." Tim looks at her with a cheeky grin and Arizona just shakes her head.

"Hand Indie over, I want cuddle." Tim says stretching out his arms.

"Stop being a girl." Arizona rolls her eyes and sits down still holding Indie, her big brown eyes looking up at Arizona. "Tell Tim to stop being a girl and just knock Teddy up. Huh. Can you say that." Arizona says to Indie

"w-what?" Teddy stutters while Tim chokes on a piece of chicken. Arizona and Callie laugh while Callie pats Tim's back. Indie gets a little smile on her face as her eyes follow the noise of her mother.

"Look she's smiling." Callie looks over and giggles.

"I think its just gas." And everyone bursts out laughing.

"Callie you're in for a treat, mom and dad are here so momma made you some lunch as well." Tim pushes the chicken dish over.

"Oh wow thanks." She takes a bite and hums. "This is really good." Pointing to the food with her fork.

"One of the best reasons when momma comes is her cooking it's the only time we eat well, because none of us cook." Arizona says handing Tim Indie after being pestered to.

Soon the whole table is full and Callie's introduced to Derek and Meredith, Christina and Owen, Baily, Alex, Lexie and hit on by Mark to which Callie subconsciously moves closer to Arizona, which doesn't go unnoticed by Tim. Or Lexie, who smacks Mark in the back of the head. Everyone coo's and awes over Indie and conversations flow easily. Half an hour later everyone is paged for an incoming trauma so they say their goodbyes and race off leaving Tim and Callie to clean up.

As they make their way out of the hospital Tim buckles Indie in the car and turns toward Callie. "So tonight my parents are making a big dinner if you would like to come over?"

"I don't want to impose on your parents visit."

Tim waves his hand. "Oh don't worry about it momma loves meeting new people and I think she will melt over Indie. Come on, what else are you going to do here?"

"Well." Callie thinks, _it would be nice not to spend the night alone in the hotel. And I can get to talk to Arizona more._ "Sure why not. I'd love a home cooked meal."

"Awesome." Tim beams making Callie smile at the word awesome. "Our house is number 16 on Cleveland Street, it has a massive porch that wraps around. Do you need some one to pick you up?"

"Umm actually I might need someone to drop me off I can just bring this car seat when Phil drops me off. I don't want to have to take his whole night away."

"That's fine, we can do that. Cool, so you can come around any time after four if you like. I'll be home helping mom cook."

"Ok thanks I'll bring some wine and see you later. Thanks for the tour and lunch." Callie sits in the car shutting the door.

Tim leans down on the window. "Bye Indie." He waves and stands back up.

* * *

"I can pick you up later tonight miss. I don't mind." Phil says getting the baby seat out.

"It's fine, you enjoy your Friday night. Some one will drop us off."

"As long as you're sure." Callie just nods.

"Hey!" Tim yells running down the porch steps to grab the car seat and nappy bags. "Welcome to our home." He mock bows laughing.

"Hey Tim thanks again for the invite." They make their way up the steps and step into the house. Callie groans. "That smells amazing."

"Well I should hope so dear, I've been making it for years." Callie looks up to find and older version of Arizona. "I'm Daisy but you can call me momma D." momma smiles softly shaking Callie's hand.

"Callie."

"And this must be little Indigo. Oh my she's such a little cutie. May I?" momma asks holding her hands out.

"Of course." Momma scoops her up instantly.

"Look at those big eyes there beautiful. Daniel." She calls walking toward the kitchen as Tim and Callie follow. "Look at this little bundle of cuteness!" Daniel looks over her shoulder and smiles down at the baby.

Looking up as he hears Tim and Callie enter. "Ahh just as I expected a beautiful daughter from a beautiful daughter." He smiles making everyone laugh and momma roll her eyes. "I'm Daniel." Walking to greet Callie.

"Callie." She says giggling. "I'm sorry, your line just reminded me of when I met Arizona." She says laughing.

"What did she say?" Tim says eagerly as they all sit on the kitchen stools, while momma sighs wondering what her daughter has done now. Callie looks at Tim's eager face wondering if she shouldn't have said anything.

"Well, she burst into the on call room I was feeding Indie in-"

"Oh god." Momma groans and Tim laughs sitting on the edge of his seat.

"and she didn't realise I was there at first until I said something, after she flicks the light on she introduced herself shaking my hand and then proceeded to flirt with me." Tim and Daniel bursts out laughing while momma tries to hold in her laughter but loses that battle. "She was really embarrassed when I pointed out that she was flirting while I was feeding." That makes everyone laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" "Why is there a car seat at the front door?" Arizona and Alex ask and stop as they enter the kitchen, Teddy close behind.

"Oh Zona." Momma shakes her head.

Arizona turns to Callie half laughing, half serious. "You told them didn't you?" Callie gives a sheepish shrug. "I guess I do deserve that," she laughs. "I'm still really sorry about that."

"About what?" Alex asks grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Zona here flirted while Callie was feeding Indie." Tim says through laughter and everyone loses it again.

A couple hours later dinner was served and it was a relaxed atmosphere, feeling like one big family. Callie felt welcomed without question. A cry rips through the room as Indie starts to get hungry.

"She has a pair of lungs on her." Daniel laughs handing Indigo to Callie.

"It's good because mommy sleeps like the dead, doesn't she." Making everyone laugh. "I'm just going to feed her. Is there a room I can lay her down in?"

"You can use mine." Arizona jumps out of her chair. "It's just up the stair I'll show you." Leading Callie out of the dining room and up the stairs and opening her door. "You can lay her on my bed just use any pillows to block her not that she looks like she can roll but still."

"Thanks." Callie takes a look around noticing the modern furniture with a bright mix of colour here and there making it very homey. "Nice room." She starts to unbutton her shirt. "This is actually a pretty great house. Very homey feel to it."

Arizona is diverting her eyes anywhere but Callie. "Thanks we love it. Well I'll leave you to it and see you down stairs." She turns and runs into the door. Callie holds her laugh in as Arizona shakes it off. "Dessert. Do you want some dessert?" She asks not turning around.

"I'll have some when I come down thanks." Callie chuckles as Arizona closes the door and leaves.

Looking down at her daughter. "Mommy can have some fun with this I think." Indie just hums as she closes her eyes and keeps drinking.

Twenty minutes later Callie comes down and finds everyone in the lounge room and takes the only empty seat next to Arizona. As she sits there, theirthighs rub together and she can't help but feel the electricity and hear the gasp from Arizona but she acts like she didn't hear it. As they all settle in with a bottle of wine they all hear about the house Callie bought and some of her life in Miami. Arizona notices she doesn't talk about certain things like her parents or friends. Just Aria. She warned everyone not to ask if she's married because she acted funny and could see the pain in her eyes just at the mention. They all swap intern stories and childhoods. As the night continues with a relaxed atmosphere Arizona finds herself hanging on every word Callie has to say and wants to know more. She's never been so intrigued by someone, it's nice. And she doesn't even care if she's gay or not.

"I think that's Indie, excuse me for a sec." Callie goes to stand.

"I'll get her." Tim bounces off the couch and up the stairs.

"Ok."

"Tim and Zona have always loved kids. I think it's the fact they haven't grown up yet."

"Momma! We've grown up." Arizona protests.

"Only when you want to be!"

"It's true." Teddy adds laughing at the pout on Arizona's face. "Case in point. What grown up pouts!" everybody laughs.

Callie leans over and whispers. "I think its cute." She leans back with her mind racing as she tries to find a reason why she said that. Arizona turns and gives her a magical smile with dimples and Callie just melts inside.

"I changed her diaper." Tim announces walking in with a pink bundle in his arms.

Callie looks at her watch. "I really should get going. I'm trying to keep her on Miami time since were going on Sunday morning."

"No problem I'll just grab my keys and put her seat in my car." Tim hands Callie the baby and starts to leave.

"I'll drive her, put it in my car Tim." Tim smirks while yelling 'kay' over his shoulder.

"Thank you for dinner momma d and company from everyone else I had a great time."

"Happy to have you dear. Hopefully we will be seeing more of you once you move here." Momma d says kissing Indie and hugging Callie.

"I hope so." Callie smiles.

"Have a safe trip back to Miami. It was a pleasure meeting you." Daniel gives her a hug shocking everyone.

"I will and I'll see you two in two weeks probably when I move out here." She says to Teddy and Alex. Saying a quick goodbye to Tim and trying to get Indie out of his arms, soon they're on the road back to the hotel."

"You have a great family." Callie comments.

"Thanks. I love them to bits." Arizona smiles.

"Everyone's so welcoming here, unlike Miami." Callie says thinking about how cold everyone is at her old hospital.

"Yeah, I like to think of everyone as one big family, we have each others back. That's why I moved out here, Tim raved about it so I applied for a job and ended up getting to head of a department." Arizona pulls up in front of the hotel and gets out with Callie. Callie gets Indie's things and scoops up Indigo while Arizona gets the seat out handing it to the valet. "Alright that's everything I think."

"Thanks so much for the lift. I appreciate."

"Happy to do it." Arizona smiles and looks at Callie who is giving her a mega watt smile. Arizona can't help but think that this woman is the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. Her eyes, her cheek bones and those lips. She wants to taste those lips.

She pulls herself together and clears her throat. "Have a safe trip and I guess I'l see you in close to two weeks then. It was great meeting you, maybe we can plan something when you come out?"

"Definitely." Callie leans in and lays her plump red lips on Arizona's cheek in a sweet kiss. Arizona's whole nervous system is set alight at the touch as her heart rate speeds up. "Bye Arizona." Callie whispers standing back up giving her a shy smile.

"Bye." Arizona breathes out as she watches the woman walk into the hotel talking to the manager behind the desk and then heading to the elevator. Callie turns in the elevator and catches Arizona's eyes still on her and smiles as the doors close. Arizona brings her hand up to her cheek, it still feels like Callie's lips are there and her fingers tingle as they touch it. "whoa." Arizona says to herself.

* * *

**well what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the comments glad you like it**

* * *

Aria opens her eyes looking around the room, judging by how dark it is outside tells her it's still night. She hears a whimper and rolls over thinking it was Indie waking her, as she closes her eyes she hears a sob and instantly sits up. Pulling the sheet off of her, she slips out of bed and walks to the door pushing her ear against it. Another sob comes through it, so she opens the door and walks to Callie's room. Cracking the door open a little and peeking in she sees her sister in the foetal position shaking. She runs over to the bed and sees Callie is still asleep, she lays a hand on her arm about to wake her when Callie moves away. "I'm sorry Tony. I'm sorry. Please." Callie whimpers making Aria's heart break.

"Callie." Aria says just above a whisper. "You have to wake up sweetie." She leans down and rests her hand carefully on Callie's armagain. "Callie it's ok I need you to open your eyes."

Callie's eyes snap open and she sits straight up clutching the sheets underneath her, breathing heavily. Her eyes dart around the room before resting on Aria, Aria holds her gaze and watches as recognition crosses Callie's eyes. "Aria." Callie sobs, shaking again. Aria leaps into the bed and wraps her arms around her holding on tightly as Callie cries.

"You're safe sweetie, he can't get to you or Indigo." Aria reassures Callie slightly rocking her as she cries into her shoulder, feeling the tears soak her shirt. "Calmar abajo, usted esta seguro." (Calm down, you're safe)

Ten minutes later Callie's cries start to slow eventually coming to a stop. She feels pathetic when these nightmares get to her, but she feels worse now that her sister's seen her like this but she can't seem to bring herself to let go. A silence passes and then they hear a gurgle on the baby monitor. "I'll go get her and bring her in." Aria slips out of the room quickly into Indies room and finds her eyes wide open looking around at the array of colors in the cot. "Good morning my little princesa, you like colors don't you. Just wait until we do your new room, you're going to love it." Callie listens as Aria talks to her daughter on the baby monitor. "Let's go see mami, she needs a cuddle."

Callie sits up and flicks the lamp on checking the clock 5 a.m. _May as well stay up now_. Smiling as Indie instantly nestles into her arms already opening her mouth to try and get some milk. "Alguien tiene hambre!" (Someone is hungry!)

"You feed her and I'll make some breakfast and coffee." Aria gets up and heads for the door.

"Can you make French toast?"

"It's the only thing I know how to make." Aria winks and heads to the kitchen. She turns the coffee machine on before turning her laptop on to warm up. Grabbing all the ingredients, she whips up some French toast with strawberries and maple syrup setting it all on the table. "Cal breakf- oh there you are. It's ready." She says as Callie walks in and sets Indie in her bouncer on the table facing them.

"Mmm it smells really good. Thanks I really needed this." Callie smells the caffeine and it makes her mouth water. Sitting down as Aria pours her a cup and adds milk.

"Well it's your last day in this house I have to make it special." Aria smiles and sits down, logging into her emails on the computer she sees an email she has been waiting for, for two weeks and quickly opens it. As she reads it a big smile forms on her face.

"What's got you smiling like that?" shoving French toast into her mouth and groaning. "I'm going to miss your French toast."

"Well what if I said you didn't have to miss them?"

"I'm moving no matter what!" Callie says getting annoyed, she's already had both her parents and in-laws trying to convince her not to move.

"Oh you're moving out of here there's no doubt about it. I didn't spend two weeks helping you pack for no reason as well as sorting out the contracts to sell the house." Aria says taking a deep breath. "I got an offer from our Seattle firm. A position opened up and they're willing to send me there." She says smiling.

Callie stars at her blankly taking it all in, she must have taking too long because Aria started to worry. "I mean I don't have to take it if you just want to move on your own I understand that. But just think about it ok, this way you know you will always have me there, I'd totally get my own place and everything but it could be-" Callie holds up her hand silencing her.

"You will not get your own place." Aria slumps against the table. "You can live with me and Indie, I did buy a 5 bedroom house you know, and it even has its own little apartment on top of the garage you pick." Callie shrugs holding in her smile as Aria's face lights up.

"Really?"

"Do you really have to ask? We would love it if you came with us. Isn't that right mija?" Callie smiles at Indie and she looks at her mami with a concentrated look. "Ok she's either going to smile real soon or it's a poo. What do you think?"

"It might be both." They stare at Indie for a few minutes and nothing happens. "So I'm moving to Seattle." Aria states.

"Nope. We're moving to Seattle." Callie beams.

"Well someone has to keep an eye on you with that blonde." Aria chuckles making Callie go red while shoving more French toast in her mouth.

"So I was wondering if you would like to join me at Joes tonight?" Arizona asks.

"I cant I'm busy, sorry." Arizona watches nurse what ever her name is walk away and huffs. Two weeks! Two freaking weeks she has been off her game!

Tim laughs to himself, thoroughly enjoying watching Arizona strike out once again. Strolling over to a muttering Arizona and leaning on the counter. "Another one bites the dust ay." He sighs, trying to keep from laughing.

"Urgh go away Tim." Arizona rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Tim just waits for it. "TWO WEEKS!" Arizona shrieks making everyone stop and look at her. Tim grabs her by the arm pulling her towards an on call room.

"Ok go!" Tim sits on the bed and watches Arizona pace.

"Two weeks I've been off. I don't know what's going on and I don't like it. Usually I don't have a problem being able to get someone to have a drink with me. But two weeks is getting a bit ridiculous. I just… I… I just don't like it. I'm tightly wound and I feel like I'm about to burst. I don't know what's making me like this." She huffs and sits on the chair.

"I see." Tim says because he knows there's more coming.

"I can't get her out of my head." Tim smirks but covers it with his hand leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "I've known her not even a day and she's on my mind all the time. Those brown eyes looking at me, like she sees right through me, I could get lost in them. She's beautiful and stunning, she looks like a bad ass with that leather jacket she had on when I dropped them off at the hotel. And that little girl, she just… there are no words, no words to describe the both of them in my mind. Indigo has the same eyes as Callie. It's been two weeks and every time I go to ask someone out I see the two of them in my mind the way I first met them. Sitting in an on call room having a private mother daughter moment." Arizona gets out slumping back in the chair and covering her face with her hands. "And then she goes and gives me a kiss on the check and it's the greatest kiss I've ever had. And it was only on my cheek!" She can't believe all that got blurted out, Tim chuckles and she peeks through the cracks in her fingers.

"About time you saw it. I've been watching you flail around for two weeks asking women out and them saying no." He laughs. "You like her and you can't admit it."

"Of course I like her, she was really nice." Arizona says weakly, even she can see right through that.

"You know what I mean Zona. You want to get to know her not just sleep with her." She shakes her head still denying it. "I'm picking her and Indie up from the airport tonight, I leave here at six, be at my car if you want to come." He walks past Arizona squeezing her shoulder on the way out closing the door behind him.

Arizona checks her watch, 9a.m. _9 hours to think about this. What do I want to do? What do I want? Does she even feel the same way? What if she doesn't, could I handle being just her friend?_ Jumping as her pager vibrates on her hip and quickly checking it '911-OR 2-AK'. Standing up and running down to the OR she scrubs in and watches as the nurses prep a little boy. Looking up to see Karev walk in. "what do we got?"

"Kid swallowed magnetic marbles now they're ripping apart his intestines. X-rays are up already in the OR."

"Ok let's go then." This will give me time to think for a while.

A couple of hours into the surgery Alex notice's Arizona is being really quiet. "You ok boss?" he asks.

"I'm thinking!" Arizona snaps and then looks up at Alex's raised eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm just thinking."

"Anything I can help you with?" He asks showing a kind side that only Arizona knows.

She thinks about and thinks what the hell? "Did you like being in a relationship?"

Shocked by the question he thinks for a minute. "I do. It's actually kind of great, someone to talk to and you know they're going to be there for you. It's scary putting so much trust in someone but it's totally worth it when you realise they put their trust in you back." Looking around him, conscious of people listening he clears his throat. "Yeah I like it, whatever!" he huffs at the end making Arizona chuckle.

"Thanks." And they continue their surgery in silence working like a well oiled machine.

"Why don't you take daddy's jet?" Aria strains herself getting another of Callie's bags on the conveyer belt at the airport.

"Because we're not talking. You know this." Callie snaps back keeping a smile on her face as the woman serves them behind the counter.

"I could have said I was using it."

"Just drop it Aria, you can use it when you come out." Callie sighs thanking the woman and collecting her ticket.

They head to security, picking up some magazines and snacks on the way.

"I guess I'll see you in a month." Callie says finding it difficult not to cry over the fact that she will be going from seeing her sister everyday to none.

"Yeah hopefully it will fly by." Aria has a tight smile on her face trying not to cry.

"Give us a hug and kiss before I lose it." Callie pulls Aria in for a hug mindful not to squash Indie between them, who happily lets out a gurgle making them both laugh.

"Alright princesa give me a sloppy kiss and a hug." Aria lifts her out of the carrier for a quick hug. "Who's picking you up again?"

"Tim, he called me yesterday to tell me he even got a car seat for Indie. I'm pretty sure she has him wrapped around his finger after 2 days with him." Callie laughs.

"That's cute." Aria giggles. "Your car is on its way to Seattle now so it should be there in 2 or 3 days I think they said."

"Cool, thanks. Alright we really have to go now Aria, I'll call you when we land ok. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more." Aria pouts. "And you better call or message at least that you made it safe." She calls as Callie heads towards her gate.

"Babe I'm heading off now, I'll see you when I get home." Tim leans in placing a kiss on Teddy's lips.

"Is Callie going to have dinner with us? I mean it's just take away but she should come over and eat with us."

"I'll ask her. I'm not even sure if she's staying at her house or in a hotel."

"Oh ok just message me if she's going to come so I can clean a little." Teddy says holding her thumb and finger apart by a centimeter making Tim chuckle.

"Will do. You reckon she will come?" Tim asks talking about Arizona.

"I'm not sure from what you told me and the fact that I haven't seen her all day tells me she is seriously thinking. Probably wait till five past six just to be sure."

"Maybe ten past. I'm going to get changed now I'll see you at home love you."

"Love you to." Teddy calls walking to the elevator.

Tim changes into his street clothes and heads down to the car, stopping to get a coffee on the way. Exiting the building he spots his car and no Arizona waiting. Dropping his shoulders and shaking his head in disappointment he jumps in and starts the engine. Buckling up and slowly reversing out, putting the car in drive and stopping at the exit of the car park to check for cars. Just as he goes to hit the gas something hits the passenger window. Looking over, he sees a rosy cheeked Arizona out of breath, scrubs still on and parker in hand. A massive smile comes to his face as he unlocks the doors she quickly jumps in escaping the cold. "Thank god I caught you. The chief wanted to talk to me so I got stuck with him and now I didn't have time to even change." Still trying to catch her breathe after making a mad dash down the car park.

"I honestly thought you weren't going to come." Tim smiles and exits the car park, heading to the airport.

"After I had my freak out and talked to you I got called into surgery so that gave me time to think. And while I was thinking I psyched myself out about what if she's not gay or doesn't feel the same. After that I locked myself in my office all afternoon, still thinking and I concluded that I would rather have her as a friend if, you know, she's not gay, than not have her at all."

"You sound so grown up." He chuckles. After a minute of silence Tim takes a couple of glances at her while keeping an eye on the road and sees her biting her lip. "What aren't you telling me?"

"imayhavegoogledher." She mumbles looking out the passenger window.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I may have Googled her. Found out some things." She says quietly.

"What did you find out?" Tim asks curiously.

"I don't feel like I should tell you, I mean I know I found out from the internet but it just seems too personal for me to tell." Arizona shrugs.

"You could just tell me. It saves me having to Google. I won't say anything to anyone if that's what you're worried about."

Arizona lets out a breath. "She was married to an Antonio something. He wrapped his car around a tree two and half months ago. Died in the ER of the hospital Callie worked at. He was drunk when he drove." Tim is shocked into silence and Arizona watches his facial expressions as they cross his face. She's had hours to take this information in, shocked was an understatement. No wonder Callie got funny when she asked about a husband. "So that's why I came. She may not be gay but she needs friends in a new place after what she's gone through." Tim just nods while he processes. She's not going to tell him that she may have checked out this Antonio guy and found out he had a restraining order against him and a couple of assault chargers against his name. Not to mention it's not the first time he drank and drove.

"She doesn't seem like she has lost a husband but we will all be there for her." Tim says absently, Arizona shrugs and they continue the drive in silence. There's no doubt in her mind, she will be whatever Callie needs, and that's what terrifies her the most.

'This is your captain speaking, I'd like to thank you for flying with quanta's airlines this evening. The current time is 6 pm Seattle time and if you can all remain seated until I have turned off the fasten seatbelt sign thank you and have a pleasant evening.'

"Well mija welcome to our new home." Callie whispers as she gets Indie settled in the purple carrier strapped to the front of her. As the seatbelt light is turned off everyone stands up instantly and Callie was more than thankful for the first class ticket as she beat everybody else off. Walking out og the terminal towards baggae she sends a quick text to Aria while keeping an eye out for Time, she knows there is no way she will be able to get her bags with Indie attached to her. .

With Indie happily kicking her legs and gargling away she spots a head of short blonde hair through the crowd. Tim's face comes into view and his eyes settle on her, before he waves and starts heading in her direction. She's a little disappointed not to see Arizona with him but is happy none the less.

Tim made it five steps towards Callie when he heard his name being called he turns in the direction it came from but can't see Arizona anywhere, she was supposed to be getting a trolly but it seemed to be taking longer than usual . He shrugged and kept moving, Zona will find me he thought.

"Tim! Look what I got." Arizona says way too excited, she couldn't believe what she found. Tim stopped again wondering what the hell she was yelling about and then he saw her.

"Oh my god!" and he burst out laughing.

Callie was watching Tim walk and stop wondering what the hell he was looking for. As he stopped a second time and looked to the side before he bent over laughing she got even more puzzled. And then Arizona came into view pushing a luggage trolley and what looked like stuffed toys sitting on top of it. From what Callie could see they looked like horses. With ythee twins laughing and smiling while making their way to Callie, she almost melted at the smile on Arizona's face. She could see her eyes shining with excitement and then she locked eyes with the blonde and her smile went from average to a magical smile, dimples in full force, Callie was pretty sure she had the same size smile on her face.

"Callie." Tim smiled pulling her into a hug surprising her. "How was your flight?"

"Really good." She replied.

"She's grown since I last saw her. Still adorable." Tim tickles Indie making her kick her legs letting a big dribble out. Callie laughs and looks up just as Arizona pulls the trolley to a stop.

"Hey Callie." Arizona beams, making the brunette groan on the inside at how gorgeous she is.

"Hey Arizona. It's good to see you." Arizona steps around Tim and gives Callie a quick hug, her heart racing as she touched her.

"You to. And you missy I think have gotten cuter." Arizona says leaning down to kiss Indie's chubby cheek.

"What colour are your bags and I'll grab them?" Tim asks.

"Brown and black leather. There are 3 of them." She says and Tim nods walking to collect them letting the trolley comes into view. "Umm why do you have two giant unicorns on the trolley?"

"Well I saw them when I was getting a trolley and I wanted one so I bought it and then I thought it was rude that I got one and Indie didn't so I bought her one as well." Arizona rambles on picking up the white unicorn with a purple horn and a colourful tail holding it in front of Indie making her squeal. "See I knew she would love it, I mean what kid wouldn't!" Arizona smiles while playing with Indie.

Callie think it's absurd for an adult to want a unicorn but can't help but think that it fits Arizona perfectly. "Right of course." Callie agrees without thinking and then back tracks. "But a unicorn is so un-badass." Callie says fully serious.

Arizona giggles at that. "Well she is only 2 months, I don't think she will get picked on and if she does I'll step in and protect her." Arizona looks up and Callie looks in her bright blue eyes and sees she is actually serious, the blue eyes swimming with kindness making Callie feel safe for the first time in a long time."

"Ok then." Callie agrees, not breaking eye contact.

Arizona can't look away from the brown soulful eyes that are telling her everything she needs to know. As she continues to stare into them everything around them drifts away. The woman in front of her wants to trust her, no longer is there the hint if fear in her eyes but actual hope making Arizona give her a reassuring smile.

BANG!

Both women jump as Tim chucks the bags on the trolley breaking them out of there trance and back to reality. "Well got your bags let hit the road." Completely unaware of what they were just doing. Both of there hearts racing as they try and figure out what just happened. "I see you've got yourself a unicorn. Hey Indie?" He chatters away as they make their way to the car and load the bags, strap Indie in the new car seat and hit the road. "Teddy asked if you wanted to come back to ours for dinner. Were you staying at the house?"

"Umm yeah dinner sounds good and I'm not staying at the house I have no furniture yet. I have to go shopping and buy it all."

"You should stay at ours." Arizona jumps in. "It's got to be better for Indie instead of a hotel." She reasons hoping that would persuade her.

"I don't want to impose, I've got a booking at the hotel again. And I don't want Indie disturbing your sleep. I know what its like not to get any sleep and work." Callie doesn't want to be a hassle.

"Don't be silly we have more than enough room. I even think we have Arizona's cot in the attic Indie can use." Tim reassures.

"As long as you're sure." Callie says double checking and Tim and Arizona nod.

"What furniture do you need to get for your house?" Arizona asks.

"Everything. I just sold all the furniture with the house in Miami, I didn't like any of it anyway." Callie says.

Tim scrunches his face up in confusion but lets it go. "Oh fair enough." Arizona comments letting it drop. Callie curses at herself for saying a little bit too much. "I had a meeting with the chief before we came and picked you up, apparently you can't work for three years with out taking at least a week's holiday sometime. So he has forced me to take about a week and a half off." Arizona says laughing and getting a chuckle from Callie and Tim.

"He's really making you take time off?" Arizona nods.

"So if you want Callie I can take you to look at furniture since you don't have a car to get around in."

"That would be great. I can at least get a bed and some essentials. Only if you want to, don't feel like yoo'reobligated to or anything." Callie couldn't think of a better way to spend her time.

"It'll be fun you, me and Indie, I haven't actually just hung out with anyone in a while, and hence the no holiday in three years." Arizona laughs.

Pulling up to the house everyone gets out and Callie passes Indie and the unicorn, that's been clutched in her hand the whole way to the house, to Arizona while she gets her bags with Tim. All walking to the house, Callie can hear Arizona whispering to Indie about something so she strains her ear to hear and catches the end of it. "…Vince mommy to buy some more unicorn things, it will be awesome."

"Are you corrupting my daughter with unicorns?" Callie asks raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Arizona thinks it's the sexiest thing she has ever seen but quickly gets rid of that thought.

"Maybe." She says with a cheeky grin stepping in the house, Tim calling out for Teddy. "We could totally make unicorns more bad ass." Callie just laughs and shakes her head.

"Welcome back Callie or I guess it's home now." Teddy says making Callie grin at the word home.

"Thanks I'm just glad we're finally here."

"Oh no, you let her buy a unicorn Tim!" Arizona giggles.

"This ones Indigo's, mine's in the car." Teddy rolls her eyes and laughs.

Ignoring Teddy's comment. "Callie's going to stay with us until she gets furniture for her house." Tim says moving to the stairs.

"I hope that's ok." Callie says.

"More than ok. It'll be fun having Indie around as well." She runs her hands through Indies hair. "You'll be in the room next to Zona's, there are clean sheets and towels in there. I'm going to order pizza, that good for everyone?" everyone nods yes.

Tim deposits the bags in the room. "I'm just going to grab Zona's old crib." And leaves Callie and Arizona.

"The bathroom connects our rooms, so if you need anything don't be afraid to wake me. There's a fresh towel in there for you, use what ever you want I don't mind and I think that's it." Arizona looks around while bouncing Indie making sure she hasn't missed anything. Indie starts to squirm and lets out a cry.

"She's probably hungry, huh chica. Quieres un poco de leche de mama? (You want some of mommy's milk?) Arizona almost dies hearing the Spanish flow. "I really appreciate everything you are doing. You really didn't have to do all of this."

"Like we said no trouble at all, and besides, growing up in a military family and moving lots, we know what its like to have no one in a new place. And besides, both of you aren't sore on the eyes." Arizona says winking and Callie chuckles going red.

"At least my boobs aren't out this time." Callie laughs making Arizona go red now.

"Shame!" Callie sobers up, dropping her jaw and Arizona laughs. "Alright I'll let you feed her and I'll call you when the pizzas ready. It's going to be fun having you two around." And with that Arizona sashays out of the room only to run into Tim shaking his head and laughing silently. "What? I'm only human." She says grinning and passing him.

"I didn't say anything."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, updates will probably slow down I might get one more done by Monday but ill c how I go thanx for stinking with me so far**


	5. Chapter 5

It's 2 am and Arizona makes her way down to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of milk and a cookie. Slowly making her way up to her room she walks past the hallway mirror and sees her hair is splayed out every which way and that she forgot to put on some shorts so she's only in panties and a singlet. Walking back into her room she flops down on the bed pulling the covers over her and closing her eyes. Just as she feels like she's about to slip in to sleep once again she is brought back by someone talking. Sitting up she listens, not hearing anything she goes to lie back down, only to hear a 'NO' come from the area of her bathroom door. She makes her way there and slowly opens it to find the bathroom empty. 'No please, stop, I'm sorry.' Scrunching her face up in confusion she walks to the other door and opens it to check on Callie.

Callie's breathing heavy, her sheets are thrown haphazardly over her body and a quiet whimper comes every so often. Walking past the crib, checking that Indie is fast asleep, she walks to the edge of the bed. "Callie." Arizona whispers, nothing happens. "Callie wake up." she gets a whimper. "Callie you nee-."

"I'm sorry Antonio, please don't." Arizona's heart breaks at hearing those words being uttered from the Latina's mouth.

Sitting down and reaching out to put a hand on her arm she feels the Latina stiffen at the contact. Arizona rubs her thumb across her arm and feels Callie relax a little. "Shhh, you're ok Callie." She can tell that Callie's still asleep, so she waits for her breathing to slow down. Arizona goes to stand but something is pulling on her shirt, looking down the brunette has taken hold of a fist full of her shirt and pulling every time she tries to move away. 'Now what the hell am I going to do?' she thinks. Hearing Callie take a shuddering breath she decides to stay. She manoeuvres herself around, the Latina still holding strong, and slips under the covers lying back on the pillows. Instantly Callie puts her arm around her waist and pulls her in closer burying her face in Arizona's arm, so she lifts it and wraps it around Callie feeling her try to get closer.

She lays there holding her and trying to figure out what she could possibly be dreaming about. This Antonio, she guesses, is the husband that died, had to have done something for her to be talking like that in her sleep. Resigned to the fact that she can't do anything except hold her she falls back asleep with a smile thinking of the Latina in her arms.

Waking to something heavy on her torso, Arizona looks down and sees a mountain of black tresses. Remembering how she ended up that position, she tries get out of bed without being noticed but Callie is wrapped around her torso tightly. Just as she was about to get up she hears a sucking noise coming from the crib, looking over she sees India sucking on the mitten covering her hand. Indie's face scrunches up right before she lets out a cry. Arizona feels Callie being to stir as she rubs her face into Arizona's side.

Cracking an eye open, Callie sees a breast covered in a thin singlet material. Eyes opening wide, she jumps back releasing the figure in her bed and falling off the other side of the bed.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" she hears in that sweet voice that has become music to her ears ever since meeting the woman it comes from. And then she hears a giggle and two big blue eyes peek over the edge. "You ok?"

"Umm, yeah nothing's broken." Callie sits up pushing her hair out of her face. "I… I'm… wh-what are you doing in my bed?" she asks confused, wondering if this was the room she fell asleep in or did she sleep walk.

"Oh! well I was getting a drink this morning and it sounded like a cry or something so I came to check it out and you were throwing yourself around a little bit and sa-… umm mumbling something and when I calmed you down you wouldn't let go of my shirt so I just laid down." Arizona shrugs not making eye contact. She feels weird for sleeping next to a woman she barely knows. "I'm sorry if I intruded or anything it's just, you looked a little freaked out."

"Did I say anything?" Callie asks, sounding a bit panicked, while looking at Arizona, highly embarrassed that Arizona had seen her like that.

Arizona takes in the panicked look on her face. "Umm no just some mumbling and something like an 'I'm sorry'."

"Oh ok." Feeling very embarrassed, she covers her face in her hands and tries to get her thoughts together. Indie lets out a cry making Callie jump a little. Arizona stands up and gets her out before sitting back on the bed. Callie's eyes nearly bug out of her head realising Arizona doesn't have shorts on. Looking closer she sees rainbows on her panties and smirks. "Nice rainbow panties."

Arizona freezes, Indie making gurgling noises looking at her expectantly, completely forgetting that she didn't have shorts on. She looks out the corner of her eyes and sees Callie get up and back onto the bed. "Good morning mija." Callie smiles at Indie making her excited. "Do you like Arizona's panties too?" she gets out through laughs making Arizona giggle and she kicks her legs wildly again from getting so much attention.

"I think she does, I might have to get her some." Arizona states.

"You are trying to corrupt her with unicorns and rainbows aren't you?"

"I can only try. Here you go, she's been sucking on her mittens so she must be hungry." Indie instantly buries her face into Callie chest smelling the milk, so Callie just pulls her singlet up and Arizona snaps her head in the other direction. "I'm going to make some coffee for us." She gets up abruptly heading to her room for some pants.

"Arizona." Callie calls making her stop at the doorway and turn. "Thanks, for last night or well this morning I guess." She smiles and gets one in return. "And could you please maybe not tell anyone."

"Of course. Secrets safe with me." She makes the motion of locking her lips and throwing the key away.

"Thanks. And one more thing." Arizona looks at her expectantly. "Nice legs." Callie winks and lets out a chuckle.

Arizona smiles turning bright red and turns walking into the bathroom and back into her room. Throwing some boxers on she makes her way down to the kitchen to start the coffee machine and find something to eat while grabbing the milk.

Callie grabs her phone as it rings from the bedside table and sees it's Aria sliding her finger across and putting it to her ear. "Hey Aria."

"**Well good morning, how was your flight? You make it to your hotel ok?"**

"My flight was good. And we ended up staying at Tim, Teddy's and Arizona's, Tim even got a crib out for Indie."

"**That was generous of them, well I'm glad you made it safe. I just called to say hello, and now I have to run I've got a meeting. Talk to you soon, love you both."**

"Love you to Aria. Bye." Callie hangs up and chucks her phone on the bed. After feeding, burping and a nappy change, Callie makes her way down to the kitchen and finds Arizona with a coffee and a doughnut that's about to go in her mouth. "Please tell me you are not having doughnuts for breakfast."

"Uugghhhh I'm not having doughnuts for breakfast." She smiles.

"I'll make you breakfast while you hold Indie." She starts looking through the fridge and finds all the ingredients for pancakes and even a little bit of bacon.

"You really don't have to make anything doughnuts are fine." Callie raises her eyebrow. "What? They are!" she exclaims making Callie laugh.

"Well since you're going to be driving us around to buy furniture and let me and Indie stay here, it's the least I could do. I love cooking."

"Ok then. Breakfast sounds good." Arizona smiles, making her dimples show.

As Callie makes breakfast, they chat about anything and everything, ranging from their childhoods, to holidays, and to surgeries. Easy banter goes back and forth as they eat and get ready to go out, Indie being passed from one woman to the other while they got ready. Once Indie is dressed and the nappy bag is packed, they pile into the car and head to the furniture stores.

"Can I carry Indie?" Arizona asks as they get out of the car, coming around to the passenger side.

"Of course." Callie smiles holding up the baby harness. "Turn around and I'll clip it on and tighten it for you." Arizona slips it on and turns, Callie clips and adjusts it. "You're about the same size as Aria, she ended up making lines on the chords for when I wasn't around to tighten it." Callie laughs.

"Aria's your sister right?"

"Yeah, she's actually moving here in a month or two, her law firm had an opening in Seattle. So that will be great." Callie says slipping a fast asleep Indie into the front of Arizona. Locking the car they head into the store fronts.

"Wow a doctor and a lawyer for kids your parents must be proud."

"Yeah." Is all Callie can say. Looking up and down the shop fronts, she spots a baby warehouse. "I was thinking we could start with Indies room because baby shopping is always fun."

"Agreed, I love baby shops." Arizona takes in Callie's change of conversation. "Let's roll." Arizona grabs Callie's sleeve and pulls her along making her chuckle.

"This one feels way too hard to even be a couch." Arizona yells across to the next set of couches where Callie is laying back in a different one. It's been a couple of hours since they started. They finished Indies room, maybe went a little crazy with that, then bits and pieces for the kitchen and now the lounge room.

"You should come and sit on this one. It's amazingly comfy." Callie yells back pushing herself further into the couch. Arizona jumps up making Indie squeal and spring her legs up and down. Slowly plopping herself next to Callie she relaxes into the couch as well.

"Wow I would sleep on this thing. Oh and it will go with your other furniture in the lounge room as well."

"Yeah I think I'll get it in navy." Indie lets out a cry making Callie check her watch. "Its time for her lunch and I'm kind of hungry, we could find a café with booths and I'll just feed her there while we eat." Callie goes about lifting Indie out of her harness and laying her on her chest.

"May I help you ladies?" a shop assistant asks.

"Yeah, can I get this couch, an extra two seater and two… no four arm chairs please. All in navy blue thanks." Arizona's eyes nearly bug out of her head as she sees the price of just this three seater couch and the shop assistant has a shocked look but quickly plasters a smile on her face.

"Of course, I'll just ring it up for you ladies. Just follow me and we can get started." Following they started the order process.

Holding a fussy Indie Callie asks. "Could you just grab my wallet from the bag for please and grab my gold credit card." Nodding, Arizona grabs the wallet and pulls the gold card out. She looks at the name and does a double take. 'Calliope Torres' is written on the card.

"Is your first name Calliope?" Arizona asks making Callie's head whip around to her.

"Umm yeah but only my father calls me that."

"And what happens if someone calls you by it."

"I break their face and refuse to fix it." Callie says seriously and then breaks into laughter at Arizona's shocked face. Eventually Arizona laughs as well. "But seriously no one calls me that."

"Calliope." Arizona murmurs liking the feel of it on her tongue. "It's a beautiful name, it suits you a lot. Calliope." Arizona smiles and it makes Callie's heart rate pick up, liking how her name sounded coming from Arizona's mouth. And all she could do is smile a mega watt smile back.

After ordering their food and hiding away in a booth, Callie gets Indie settled and starts feeding while Arizona looks everywhere except Callie. Callie notices and smirks. "You can look at my face you know." She chuckles as Arizona's face goes red.

"I know I'm just looking around at the café. It's cute." She says setting her eyes on Callie's struggling not to look down. Callie just smiles at her.

"I've still got a bit of furniture I need to get but I was thinking that I can just order my mattress after lunch because I know which one I want. Then we can stop at the grocery store to get some dinner things and maybe some wine and I can cook dinner for everyone. Does that sound alright to you?" Callie asks changing Indie to the other side to feed.

"Yup sounds good, but you don't have to cook, we can order in." The waiter drops the food and drinks off.

"I really don't mind and besides I try to stay away from take away because of breast feeding her." Callie dips her head towards Indie.

"Ok if you insist." Arizona smiles. "And if your dinners are as good as those pancakes I'm sure Tim and Teddy will be very grateful. Tim might even not let you leave." She giggles. "What are you going to make?"

"Chicken picatta." Callie says as she digs in to her meal. They finish their meals in a comfortable silence, secretly stealing glances at each other.

"Holy crap, I would want to die on this mattress it's that comfy." Callie and Arizona are lying back on a bed in the mattress store, Indie snuggled and fast asleep, after a nappy change, in the harness on Arizona.

"I told you I knew what one I wanted straight away."

"Well don't freak out if you find me on the other side when you wake up every morning." Arizona says closing her eyes.

"Like this morning, you mean?" Callie laughs her face red and once again Arizona's face going red.

Making it home after buying groceries and doughnuts for afternoon coffee, per Arizona's request, Callie slips Indie into the crib and sets the new baby monitor up while Arizona packs away the groceries and starts the coffee.

"I cannot believe I forgot to pack the baby monitor in my suit case. These things are genius." Callie says coming into the kitchen. "Oh thanks." She says as Arizona hands her a cup of coffee.

"Doughnut?" Arizona holds up a pink iced with sprinkles.

"No I'm good thanks. Where do you want to sit?"

"The back porch has a swing if you want, I'll meet you out there in a sec." Arizona says turning around to grab a jar from the top shelf making her shirt ride up exposing the small of her back. Callie sees to two dimples on her smooth lower back and instantly licks her lips. "You ok?" Arizona's voice breaks through her haze and her eyes snap up to Arizona's.

"Y-yeah, I'll meet you a-at the porch swing." And she all but runs out the back door. Callie makes her way to the porch and settles in comfortably sipping on her coffee. She listens as the rain hits the tin roof on the porch and closes her eyes. Living in Miami with the heat she never got to just sit and listen to the rain, it was always too hot or muggy to sit outside. Opening her eyes and looking at the old swing set and slide in the middle of the yard. There's a sand pit in the corner and way at the back there's a tree house that's been painted blue and yellow but has faded over the years.

Arizona stands at the back door watching Callie's chest rise as she takes a deep breath and she can't help but think that she looks at piece right in this moment. Quietly making her way over, Callie looking up as she sits down and smiles at her. "I can't believe how much I love it here and I've been living in Seattle for less than a day. We never really got a lot of rain in Miami and when we did it was just hot and muggy." Callie scrunches up her face making Arizona chuckle.

"When my parents inherited this house we lived in it for about three years before we had to move again. Tim and I would have been about 9 I think, we used to come home from school everyday and just spend hours in this backyard, especially in that tree house. It was my most favourite place to live." Arizona smiles softly as she thinks back. Coming back to reality as she hears a sigh come from the baby monitor, she looks over at Callie and can't think of one reason someone would want to hurt her. Or better yet why would she have married that guy. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Callie looks over and locks eyes with deep blue ocean eyes, eyes that she can see so much emotion swimming in them that she cant tell what is what. There's a kindness about Arizona's eyes, ever since she met the blonde she gets the urge to tell her everything because she feels safe around her, but she's scared to open up that much. "Yes." She whispers, afraid of what the question is going to be but finding she is willing to answer what she wants to know.

Arizona contemplates whether or not to ask, she knows the father's dead, well her husband. "Well it's not so much a question, as a statement of some sorts. Umm well when you came to visit, after you left I googled you." Arizona stares out at the backyard not wanting to make eye contact, going a slight tinge of red at the admission. She hears an audible 'oh' come from Callie so she continues. "And this article came up, about your husband dying in an accident. And I ju-."

"Drink driving. That's how he died, drink driving and then wrapping his car around a pole." Callie says looking straight at Arizona. "He died on the scene. He was an idiot." Arizona turns to look at her. "He was…" Callie looks away shaking her head, not wanting to say it out loud. He was a bastard. It was simple to think it but she's still afraid to say it out loud. She feels a warm hand connect with her palm and looks down to see Arizona links their fingers.

"Whenever you want to talk, I'll be there. Just let me know and I'll listen, no judging just plain old listening." Arizona says squeezing Callie's hand to make her point.

"Thanks." Callie smiles sadly as a sheen of tears come to her eyes. And without having to think Arizona drops her hand and wraps her arms around Callie pulling her in for a tight embrace. Gently rocking as Callie takes calming breaths. "I will talk, eventually. And I have this unbelievable urge to tell you everything, and that frightens me because I haven't told anyone. I'm pretty sure Aria knows but I haven't told her. I can't take being hurt again. I can't." She whispers the last part and taking a deep breath that's purely Arizona, she feels herself calming instantly.

"Ok Calliope." Arizona whispers making Callie smile at her name coming from the blonde's mouth. They sit back on the seat, Arizona's arm still wound around Callie's shoulders and Callie leaning in to the side of Arizona, resting her head on Arizona's shoulder. Ten minutes pass in silence, the rain continues to poor down and they just listen. They both jump as the thunder cracks, breaking them out of their silence. "It's going to be a big one tonight. Thank goodness I'm not on call. I really don't feel like working today."

"I wonder if Tim and Teddy will get to come home." Callie chuckles. "I should start dinner I think." Callie says turning her head to look at Arizona. As Arizona looks down their eyes lock and both are acutely aware that there is only two inches between their lips, making their heart rates beat furiously, Arizona's eyes shoot down to Callie's lips which doesn't go unnoticed by Callie. Arizona wants nothing more than to taste those red plump lips that have taunted her ever since they met. She leans in a little, not wanting to go all the way straight away, Callie tilts her head up more moving forward and her eyes slowly close. Arizona takes that as invitation enough and slowly moves forward…

* * *

**hehe hope you all like it and i just want to say thank you to my beta you know who u r and u rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I no i left you hanging on the last chapter hehe**

* * *

As their lips brushed against each other, their bodies were ignited by the spark of contact. Arizona's hand comes up and brushes Callie's cheek and she is just about to deepen the kiss. The front door opens and Tim's voice floats through. "Hello? Were home." The girls spring apart like they've been burned, still feeling the electricity coursing through them. "Zona?" Tim calls again.

Arizona and Callie stare at each other, trying to figure out what just happened. "Out back." Arizona calls, not breaking eye contact. She watches as Callie stands, wipes under her eyes and walks past her, squeezing her shoulder on the way past and making her way in the house. Arizona's heart is still racing, thinking she has just made a huge mistake. She couldn't figure out if Callie squeezing her shoulder was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hey Zona, how was your day?" Teddy asks flopping down in the swing next to Arizona. She receives no answer and could see the concentrated look on her face. Nudging her softly in the side, Arizona snaps her head to Teddy. "You ok?"

"Umm I don't know, I hope so." Shaking her head and wiping out all the thoughts of what just happened, to be worried about later. "How was work? Anything interesting come in?"

"Surprisingly no. Pretty slow, but I wouldn't be surprised if we get called in tonight. Webber sent us home early just in case there's big trauma and he will page." Teddy shrugs.

"That's alright. So, Callie's making dinner, and that means it was the perfect night to come home early." Arizona stands pulling Teddy up as well. "Come on, I want a beer." Teddy walks to the breakfast bar and sits while Arizona grabs a beer, as she closes the door and turns she runs straight into Callie's front nearly knocking her over. She feels strong arms wrap around her waist holding her up.

"Whoa, that was close. You nearly went down." Callie says smiling still holding Arizona good and tight.

"Sorry, yeah thanks." Arizona feels the heat rising in her body as it's pressed up against Callie's. Callie slowly loosens her grip, finally letting the blonde go and quickly continuing to get dinner ready. Arizona turns to see a weird expression on her face while she's staring between the two women, she opens her mouth but is interrupted.

"Nappy is all changed, no more stinky's for this little one." Tim announces to everyone while strolling in with Indie attached to him.

"Hello mija." Callie kisses her cheek. "Mami missed you. You have a good nap? You look like you did."

"I'm just going to grab a quick shower before dinner." Arizona says already heading out the kitchen door.

While Callie cooked, Teddy set the table and Tim played with Indie. The whole time Callie was talking to herself internally about what happened on the porch. On one hand she was freaking out and on the other she wishes that it had gone further. Pulling herself back to reality, she finishes the potatoes. Hearing the kitchen door swing open she looks up to see Arizona with wet hair and dressed in simple yoga pants and a wife beater. Callie internally groans as Arizona bends over to kiss Indie on the head, her ass in those yoga pants makes Callie's mouth go dry. Trying to shake the thoughts she calls. "Dinners ready. Tim, you alright to eat with her?"

"Yup, Teddy can cut my chicken." Tim says smiling as Teddy rolls her eyes and smiles.

Arizona takes the chair next to Callie and Tim and Teddy sit across from them. Conversation flows as they discuss their days and they all make jokes, happy banter between all of them. Throughout dinner Callie and Arizona's arms brush against each other making their hearts speed up every time. Tim doesn't miss them catching glimpses of each other but chooses to say nothing. As they're packing up the dishes two pagers go off and Teddy and Tim groan before checking them.

"Alright, we have to go. Thanks for dinner Callie it was magnificent." Tim says, handing her Indie, who was starting to get fussy.

"Yeah it was great. We probably won't see you two till tomorrow evening once again so have fun shopping." Teddy says racing after Tim out the door.

"I'm just going to feed and put her to bed and then I'll come and help you clean up." Callie tells Arizona just as Indie lets out a cry.

"Don't be silly you cooked, I'll clean up and after she's in bed just relax in the lounge room and I'll bring the wine and I think I've got some chocolate around here somewhere." Callie nods and heads up the stairs.

Arizona clatters away in the kitchen, chucking everything in the dishwasher and turning it on. She grabs the wine and chocolate making her way to the lounge room and finds Callie resting back with her feet on the coffee table, her boxer shorts showing off her bare legs. Looking at those smooth legs, Arizona feels her body reacting and quickly tries to stop it. "I feel exhausted." Arizona sighs walking to the couch and sitting close to Callie.

"Mmm same, we did a lot of walking today. I may fall asleep here." Callie says sitting up a bit as Arizona hands her a glass of wine. "Thanks."

"So, are we back at it tomorrow again?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah. If you don't mind? The sooner I order everything the sooner I can move into the house. I'm excited to have all new stuff, it's been a while." Arizona nods and hums in agreement sipping her wine as a silence forms between them. Arizona internally arguing with herself on whether or not to say what she wants to say but Callie speaks before her. "I'm sorry for losing it on the back porch earlier, I don't want to freak you out or anything, it's just, I've been through a lot and I let it get the best of me earlier."

"Seriously it's ok. I don't mind, like I said when you want to talk I'll be waiting to listen. And I want you to know I would never intentionally hurt you. You're a beautiful person Calliope, I wouldn't dream of hurting you or Indigo." Arizona says with so much conviction in her voice, it warms Callie's heart.

Callie lays her hand on Arizona's thigh and squeezes as she feels the electricity coarse through her. "That means a lot to me. More than you probably will ever know." Callie gives Arizona a smile that blows the blonde away, the beauty the Latina holds is breath taking to Arizona. Arizona return smile just as big as Callies

"So I have to ask, back on the porch, when we almost…"

"Kissed." Callie supplied.

"Yeah that. I wanted to know if you have ever, you know, dated a woman?" Arizona keeps her face down not really wanting to look up.

"I have dated women, back in college and high school and college. The last girl really did a number on me though."

"What happened?" Arizona asks looking up at Callie and seeing the pain in her eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want, forget I asked." Arizona rushes out shaking her head.

Callie lays her hand on Arizona's thigh. "It's ok, it's just really the beginning of a long story that I'm not prepared to tell you all of it right now but eventually I will tell. Her name was Erica Hahn, a real piece of work. She was actually really sweet and kind to me, my friends not so much. Anyway my father thought it was some kind off phase I was going through and thought It would end by the end of college, but it didn't." Callie takes a breather as memories come back to her from that time. "We had an apartment together and moving forward in our future, my father was not thrilled at all. And then one day Erica just didn't come home, all her stuff was out of the apartment. No message, no phone call, she just dropped off the face of the planet. I was a mess, Aria tried to be there for me but I don't know, I just wasn't talking to anyone, I threw myself into my residency and then a year later I found myself marrying Antonio. My father introduced us, I felt forced into it, I tried to leave but I couldn't." Callie wiped at the tear that falls down her cheek. Arizona, wanting to cry but holding it together, grabs Callie's hand rubbing her thumb across the top. " Six months after we were married I found out that my father had paid Erica off, so she took the money and left me and the rest was hell up until about nearly three months ago and now I'm slowly healing, still a mess but getting there." Callie smiles weakly as tears slip by her eyelids.

"I'm so sorry." Arizona is at a loss for words, what kind of father would do that to their own daughter.

"I survived though, I threw myself into my research in those years of marriage, it's what got me through it." Silence descends on them as they get lost in their own thoughts.

After clearing their minds they fall into much lighter, comfortable conversation and touches on the arms and thighs to make their point, both loving being that close. Before they know it, it's pretty late so they make their way upstairs and say goodnight going to their rooms. Both women fall asleep with smiles thinking about the other.

* * *

Arizona opens her eyes and looks around her room, wondering what woke her. After only a second she hears a sob, slipping out of bed and making her way to Callie's bedroom just as she hears another sob. Checking Indie on her way again, and then quickly going to Callie to find her exactly as she was the night before. "Please Tony, n-not ton-night." Callie cries and Arizona pulls the covers back and slips in next to Callie, turning to face her. She wraps her arm around her pulling her closer and Callie instantly latches on to her shirt and buries her face like she had last night.

"It's ok Calliope, Shhh I've got you." Laying a kiss on her forehead, she runs a hand up and down her back. "I've got you. I promise." Arizona feels her relax instantly falling into a deep sleep again. Arizona continues to stroke her back lulling herself back to sleep.

Callie wakes to the familiar smell of Arizona, taking a deep breath she open her eyes and comes face to face with a neck. Leaning her head back she sees the peaceful face of Arizona fast asleep, her lips lightly parted. When she tries to pull back more Arizona tightens her grip and lightly runs her hand up and down her back. "Shhh it's ok." Arizona whispers in a state of half sleep and half waking up. She leans forward and plants a kiss on Callie's forehead just like she did the night before.

Callie's heart warms at how caring and adorable Arizona is being even if she is asleep. She tries to recall when Arizona came in but can't think and she's a little embarrassed because this means that she was talking in her sleep again. "Mmm morning." Arizona mumbles out making Callie slightly jump.

"Good morning. I'm sorry if I woke you again."

"S'ok." Arizona pulls Callie into her again. "I'm surprised that Indie doesn't wake up."

Callie chuckles and wraps her arm around Arizona's waist. "She does take after me with that, I sleep like the dead." Arizona giggles.

"Yeah I've noticed that." Arizona smiles and brings her hand up and brushes dark locks from Callie's eyes. "You are really beautiful." Arizona whispers running her thumb softly down Callie's nose and over her lips.

"I'm a mess." Callie whispers, her eyes flicking down to her lips.

"I love messes." Arizona says leaning in.

"I have a daughter." Callie leans in.

"I've fallen in love with your little girl." Arizona smiles.

Their lips meet and both women moan at first contact. The sparks that fly between them are nothing the other has ever experienced. Their lips moulding together perfectly like they've been made to kiss each other like this forever. Arizona slowly pushes Callie onto her back and leans into her side, Callie's hands coming up and tangles them into Arizona's hair holding her in place. Callie swipes her tongue across Arizona's bottom lip and the blonde eagerly lets her in, moaning as Callie's tongue makes contact with her own. The kiss is not fast or rushed it's soft and timid, exploring each other like they have all the time in the world. Arizona's hand grabs Callie's hip and squeezes, her thumb slipping under Callie's shirt. As air becomes a problem Arizona slows , laying a last peck before resting her forehead on Callie's. "Wow." Arizona pants out. Their hearts pounding in their chests as they catch their breath.

"Yeah." Callie lays both hands on Arizona's cheeks bringing her down for a sweet kiss. "That was…" Callie comes up empty.

"Amazing." Arizona says giggling, Callie just nods. Twenty minutes go by as they explore each others mouths, between laughing and talking quietly with each other. They hear Indie start to wake, so they get one last kiss in before they have to get up. Pulling back Arizona looks into Callie's dark orbs. "Calliope Torres, will you go on a date with me? Indie as well." Arizona pops her dimples for good measure.

Callie all but melts at the blonde's words pulling her in for a kiss and pulling back. "Yes, We would love to go on a date with you."

"Awesome." Arizona beams down at her. "I'm going to race down and make some coffee." And with a quick kiss Arizona races down the stairs to the kitchen.

Callie makes her way down after changing Indie to find Arizona on the phone. "Ok got to go. I'll see you in fifteen." Arizona hangs up and pours coffee for Callie. "I've got to race into the hospital for a consult for Alex. I should be about an hour and then we can start our day of shopping again."

"No problem, I can give Indie a bath then." Callie smiles. Arizona races around getting ready while Callie leisurely cooks breakfast and feeds Indie.

"Ok I'll see you two in about an hour." Arizona hesitates for a second in front of Callie wondering whether or not she should give her a kiss. Callie just raises an expectant eyebrow and Arizona thinks what the hell and plants her lips right on Callie's and then on top of Indies head.

* * *

Quickly finishing her consult with Karev, Arizona races down to the ER in search of Tim. Running through the doors and just seeing a glimpse of blonde hair go into the supply closet she runs in after Tim and shuts the door making Tim spin around.

"Hey little sis what brings you here?" he asks smiling and going back to look for more wraps. Hearing nothing he turns and looks at her again and finds her biting her bottom lip. Sighing he asks. "What have you done?"

"I… she… we kissed." She finally blurts out shocking Tim.

"When?" was the first thing that came to Tim's mind.

"This morning, in bed." Arizona says without thinking.

"You were in her bed?" Tim says more than normal speaking volume.

"Shhh keep your voice down. And yes I was in her bed because I heard her having nightmares the other night and she hooked a vice grip on my shirt and then last night I heard her again and just slipped in bed with her." Arizona rushes out trying to get her head together.

"Wow." Tim says surprised.

"Yeah."

"Now what?"

"I asked her out on a date, well her and Indie." Arizona says looking down at the floor.

"How long has it been since you've been on a date?" Tim asks smiling at his sister as she scuffs her shoe on the floor.

"I go on dates all the time." Arizona rolls her eyes.

"No they're drinks before sex, I'm talking about getting dressed for the occasion and taking someone out for a meal." Tim pointed out.

Arizona thinks for a second. "About four or five years." Arizona says going red at that admission.

"Well I couldn't be happier for you. Callie's great and that little girl of hers is adorable. Don't screw it up." Tim says pointing his finger to make a point.

"I think I would beat myself up if I hurt her. I'll just need you to freak out to ok." Arizona says looking at her twin.

"I'm always here Zona. Now come on I have to get back to work and you have to go shopping." Tim opens the door and they exit with matching smiles. "So when are you taking them on this date?"

"I was thinking tomorrow or the day after, I have a few ideas. I'll keep you posted. Later dude." Arizona says punching Tim in the arm.

"Later loser, I'll see you at home." And with that they go there separate ways.

* * *

"I'm home." Arizona calls as she enters the front door.

"Kitchen." Callie calls out thinking that all just sounded very domesticated and laughs to herself. "I made French toast and saved you some, I figured you didn't eat while at the hospital."

"Score! You rock." Arizona sits at the breakfast bar and scoffs her food down as Callie finishes cleaning the kitchen.

"Your consult go ok?"

"Yeah Karev just needed some advice on a surgery he was doing." Arizona gets up loading her dish into the dish washer. "Alright I'll just chuck on some other clothes and we can head out."

They pull up at the shops like yesterday getting out and Arizona wanting to carry Indie again, so they get the harness strapped on and make their way to the stores. As they walked to the stores their hands brushed against each others. Arizona wants to reach and and grab Callie's hand but she's not sure how the other woman feels about PDAs. Her question answered when Callie ends up intertwining their fingers, Arizona squeezing to let Callie know she was more than happy to hold her hand.

"I've been thinking about getting her a pram." Callie says as they look at all the ranges of beds.

"You don't have one?" Arizona asks.

"Nope never really saw the point at first when she was born, she was always happy to just sit in the harness. But one day she will be too big for it."

"Well we can pick one up today if you want. I hear the brand Emmaljunga is a really good brand." Arizona says remembering all the moms she listened to talk about prams and baby food. She's heard it all from work.

"Yeah can't hurt to look today. I was thinking about starting morning walks try and lose some of this baby weight."

"What baby weight?" Arizona asks looking Callie up and down thinking she looks delicious, coming to see a raised eyebrow from the Latina in question. "Seriously I don't see any baby weight. You look fantastic." Callie turns bright red and looks away towards a bed frame she likes.

"Well I still want to start morning walks. Only if it's not raining though." They continue on and Callie picks out all kinds of furniture for bedrooms and dining rooms and what ever else she likes. After that they sit and grab some lunch and Callie feeds and changes Indie. As they link their fingers they once again make their way over to the baby warehouse.

"This one looks pretty cool." Arizona says grabbing on the handle and pushing it. "Eww, no it's too hard to navigate."

"Here's that brand you were talking about." Callie says grabbing the handle of that one. "Oh wow, try this one it's amazing. I reckon it's the best we've tried so far." Callie continues to push it up and down the aisle. "I think this is the one."

"Perfect. Now you just have to pick a colour." Arizona says holding up colour samples. Callie flicks through them quickly.

"I think I'll just go with navy." As they make their purchase and load it into the car it starts to sprinkle again. Arizona hurries and gets Indie out of the rain and then jumps into the driver's seat.

"Anywhere else you wanted to stop before home?" Arizona asks firing up her Dodge nitro.

"Yeah I wanted to pick up some meat for dinner, I'm cooking again."

"Excellent." Arizona says smiling widely.

Finally pulling up at home they unload the groceries and Callie grabs the pram while Arizona grabs Indie. They make their way inside and quickly put the groceries away and set up in the lounge room. Callie starts to feed Indie while Arizona unpacks the pram and pulls out the instructions looking at them with a confused look and then turning the piece of paper upside down.

"I think Tim's going to have to help, I have no idea what is what." Callie laughs startling Indie.

"I can help once I'm finished, I'm sure we can figure it out with out Tim."

"I heard my name." Tim and Teddy enter the house, exhaustion written all over their faces.

"Callie bought a pram and I can't figure out these instructions." Arizona holds them up to Tim. Teddy just sits down next to Callie.

"The last time you two built something it didn't end well." Teddy mumbles closing her eyes and laying back into the couch and Callie laughs. "Seriously Tim ended up with a busted lip." Teddy says cracking one eye open.

Callie looks toward Arizona who smiles sheepishly and shrugs. "He wouldn't listen to my idea." Callie shakes her head as they all laugh at the memory.

"Right well I can figure that out, why don't you and Teddy go and shower, take a nap and I'll start dinner so it will be ready when you wake up."

"You don-." Callie holds up her hand.

"I'm cooking you two go and rest. Arizona and I have this." Callie lifts Indie up patting her back and she lets out a massive burp.

"Whoa that's almost as loud as Tim." Teddy laughs.

"That's what I said." Arizona giggles. Tim and Teddy head up stairs for a shower and a sleep.

Callie hands Arizona Indie. "Come on you two can keep me company while I cook."

"Gladly!"

"What did you want to do tomorrow?" Arizona asks as Callie chops up Vegetables.

"I was thinking of just relaxing tomorrow and hanging around the house. It's supposed to rain all day tomorrow and I don't want her outside too much. And I wanted to maybe go to the house and maybe open it up for a little bit, air it out. You have anything in mind?"

"Home day does sound good." Arizona smiles at the thought of just relaxing with Callie and Indie. "And then on Thursday I was thinking maybe you two would like to go on that date with me?" Arizona asks nervously.

Callie smiles, picking up on the blondes nerves and rounds the kitchen bench and lays a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. "That sounds wonderful." Indie makes a half squeal noise. "Isn't that right mija, we would love to." Callie says watching Arizona's face light up. She can't help but lean in for another taste of those pink lips.

As Callie makes her way back to the stove Arizona grabs Indies hands and claps them together saying "Yay." Callie chuckles.

After another delicious meal Tim and Teddy head to bed, Arizona cleans up while Callie puts Indie to bed. After settling on the couch Arizona and Callie watch reality TV garbage and just pay the hell out of it. When it's late enough they make their way up stairs and get ready for bed. Brushing their teeth in the bathroom smiling at each other as they do so, they rinse and turn towards each other. "Goodnight Arizona." Callie says.

"Goodnight Calliope." Arizona smiles softly and tugs the hem of Callie's shirt towards her and planting a not so innocent kiss on Callie's lips, eliciting a moan from the Latina. Resting their foreheads against each other as they catch there breath. "I'll see you in the morning." Callie nods smiling and kissing pink soft lips one more time before backing away from each other.

Ten minutes pass by and Callie sees the bathroom door open, revealing the blonde's silhouette in the darkness. Callie sits up on her elbows. "Arizona, what…" She says softly and watches the blonde walk past the crib checking Indie and making her way to the bed to stand at the edge. Callie can just make out Arizona's face from the moonlight coming through the blinds and just sees a smile. Without saying a word Callie lifts the blanket and Arizona slips in, instantly wrapping herself around Callie's back as Callie scoots back into Arizona as she wraps an arm around her waist and buries her head into Callie's hair, breathing deeply.

"I just wanted to cuddle." Arizona whispers and tangles her legs with Callie's. Callie just smiles and links her hand with the one around her waist.

* * *

**I wanna say thanks to my beta again. you did an excellent job. hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona and Callie sat straight up as Indie started crying, Callie hopped out of bad in a flash. "Oh mija, what's the matter?" Callie started calming her down,walking to the bed and laying her in the middle.

"Hey baby girl." Arizona smiled down at her. "And good morning to you." Arizona leaned over Indie as Callie smiled and leaned in meeting with a kiss in the middle.

"Mmm it is a good morning indeed. I'm kind of happy not having anything to do today, I feel like I've been on the go since I took the job here." Callie laid her hand on Indie's stomach as she started to whimper. "Maybe someone is hungry, huh?" she says, smiling down at the little girl and scooping her up in her arms.

"I'm going to start coffee." Arizona says, stretching and rolling over the edge to stand.

"You have a problem with me breast feeding?" Callie asks, watching as Arizona spins around going wide eyed.

"What? No, no I don't." Callie raises her eyebrow. "I don't it's... I just have a hard time not staring and, and I can't focus, so I find it easier to just you know, walk away." Arizona squirms looking down at the floor and going bright red.

"Ah, I see." Callie says, holding in a laugh at how cute the blonde looks. "You can go." She says, giggling and making Indie cry out from losing her milk supply .

"See, that is why, they're out on display and I can't have them." Arizona says, pointing to the nipple that's on display. Callie just laughs harder and gets Indie to calm down and start drinking again. "I'm going to go and make coffee because I was just getting annoyed at your boob being out and it's just wrong to be upset about that." Arizona grumbles before she walks out the door.

"She's pretty funny huh? Yeah I think so too." Callie talks away to Indie. She makes her way down stairs and into the kitchen, popping Indie into the high chair they purchased yesterday along with the pram. Callie walks up behind Arizona and turns her so she leans back against the bench. "I'm sorry I laughed earlier I hadn't realized it affected you so much. I'll try and cover so it doesn't happen again." Callie steps closer to the pouting blonde and lifts her chin making her look her in the eyes. "And I don't know, maybe one day you can have them, but I need slow at the moment. So I'm giving you an out n-." Arizona cuts her off by taking Callie's lips in a passionate kiss that leaves Callie's brain in mush.

"I don't want an out, and I haven't actually had a relationship in sometime so I'm happy to go slow with you." Arizona shows her dimples making Callie smile and kiss her, a little more than PG.

"When did that happen?" Teddy asks walking in with Tim, making the women pull apart, chests heaving.

"Apparently yesterday." Tim says wiping his eyes of sleep and kissing Indie on top of her head. "Hey squirt."

Callie gives Arizona a confused look and Arizona smiles. "I ran into him at the hospital yesterday." Callie nods and turns to Tim and Teddy.

"French toast for everyone then?"

"Yes please." Arizona jumps and claps her hands. Teddy and Tim agree grabbing coffee as Callie sets to work.

Breakfast passes and Teddy and Tim leave for work, Callie and Arizona set up on the couch with Indie on the floor in front of them, they watch movies and chatter away, snuggling with each other.

The day passed in a blur of lounging around and doing quick errands here and there. Callie and Arizona went over to air out Callie's house and Callie gave her a tour

The next morningCallie once again woke to find Arizona in her bed again and snuggled in close. As Callie studied Arizona sleeping she couldn't help but feel the butterflies circulate in her stomach every time she thought of theirimpending date. She hadn't been on a date in six years and what if this one doesn't work out. And she's got indie to think about now. She doesn't really know Arizona but she has been nothing but nice to her and Callie's pretty sure that Arizona already loves Indie. And the thing that she was afraid of most was being hurt, Callie couldn't take getting hurt again. Trust was a big issue with her, Callie's been left cheated on and abused, she already feels like she's put to much trust in Arizona. Working herself up into a state of panic she slips out of the covers checking to make sure she didn't wake Arizona, grabbing her phone, baby monitor and checking Indie on the way out. Chucking on a jacket and shawl she makes her way out to the porch and hits speed dial 1. On the last ring it's picked up.

**"Is my niece getting you up nice and early?"** Aria ask walking into her office and sitting down at her desk.

"Ha no, no she's still asleep lucky thing. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

**"Nope just walked into my office and now I'm drinking my coffee, slow day today. So why are you up so early?"**

"I… I'm… I've got…" Callie has a million things running through her mind and doesn't know where to start.

Aria stifles a laugh and rolls her eyes. **"Come on Cal, you can tell me. Let's start easy, why are you calling me at-."**Aria checks her watch and counts the time difference. **"5:30 in the morning?"**

"I'm freaking out slightly."

**"Aha, and why are you freaking out at 5:30 in the morning?"** Aria asks, she's used to her sister not spitting it out all at once and has learned to work her way to the problem. Before Callie can answer she cuts in again. **"Wait. Did you have another nightmare?"**

"No. well yes I must have" Thinking about Arizona sleeping in her bed. "But that's not why I'm freaking out."

** "Oh ok then."** Aria's thoroughly confused. **"So..?"** she presses on.

"I have a date." Callie spits out.

** "Oh…"** Aria says shocked, trying to process this new information. "**Wi-."** Callie cuts her off

"And not just me, but Arizona said to bring Indigo on the date as well. What if she can't handle dating someone with a baby and just dumps or leaves and it all goes horribly wrong. I mean she's been pretty freaking perfect to us, driving us around and taking care of Indie and making sure we have everything. But what if I get too attached and she turns out to be this horrible person?" Callie takes a breather.

** "I d-."** Aria cut off once again.

"Of course she's not horrible she works with kids for craps sake. She's sweet and got this innocent look in her eyes. Oh my god her eyes, I could get lost in them forever, they're like oceans, they get this sparkle when she looks at me and Indie. She wouldn't be after just sex right? No one would go through ass much trouble she has just to get laid. She's gorgeous she could have any woman she wants, she wouldn't do everything she has just to sleep with me right? She's been sleeping in my bed-"

** "What?"** Aria cuts in, trying to keep up with Callie's train of thought.

"Yeah, she's been holding me because I've been crying in my sleep. She makes me feel like I'm the only one around just with a looks she gives me, and I mean we've known each other, what? 3 weeks, and only hung out for 3 days." Callie takes in a deep breathe. "And I trust her so completely." Callie whispers at the end as tears come to her eyes and Aria's heart nearly breaks at the insecurity she can hear in Callie's voice. "Aria?"

** "Yeah Cal?"**

"When she kissed me it felt like my whole body woke up after being shut down for so many years. And it's unlike anything I've ever felt when I'm with her, I have to be around her." Aria smiles at Callie's words.

** "Ok Can I speak now?"** Aria asks, making Callie chuckle.

"Yes."

**"First of all I don't think Arizona would have asked you out if she wasn't sure she could date someone with a baby, and from what you've just described, it doesn't sound like she's a horrible person, far from it, if she's looking after Indie as much as she's looking after you."** Aria points out.

"I guess so." Callie thinks about it.

**"And if she just wanted sex, she would have tried to get into your pants, has she?"**

"Well no, she's been taking it slow and she's sweet."

**"See I don't think she wants just sex, other wise she would have tried for more." Aria thinks of what to say next. "I think a date is a great idea, the only way you're going to know her better is if you hang out with her and date her."**Aria laughs making Callie giggle. **"I think it's great you trust her, you've always had a good gut instinct about these things so I trust you to make the right choice sweetie, just believe in yourself a little more. It sounds like you found a good one."**

Callie smiles as she takes in arias words. "Thanks Aria."

**"Anytime sweetie. Other than the freak out everything good, sounds like it's good." **Callie could hear the smile in her voice.

"Really good. I think we're going to like it here. It'll be better once you get here."

**"Shouldn't be too long now, they're organising everything at the other office for me now. So crisis averted for now?"**

"For now. Thank you and I'll call you to let you know how it goes. I can hear Indie stirring on the monitor, Te quiero sis."**(I love you sis.)**

"Te quiero Cal and give my princesa a kiss from me. Oh and remember Cal, un paso a la vez." **(one step at a time)** And she hangs up, making Callie laugh.

Callie can hear Indie on the monitor making a sucking noise which means she's going to start screaming if she doesn't get any food soon. Making her way to the room, she leans over the crib to pick Indie up. "Good morning mija." She whispers, kissing her on the forehead. "Qué quieres desayunar?" **(Do you want some breakfast?)**She asks sitting down on the bed trying not to wake the blonde. Callie gets Indie set up and she's quickly drinking away. Callie studies her daughters face like she does every time she feeds her. "¿Crees que es una buena idea? Yo sé que ella te trate como una princesa. ¿Quién no lo haría? Eres demasiado lindo." **(Do you think it's a good idea? I know she treats you like a princess. Who wouldn't? You are too cute.) **She smiles and looks down at Arizona's face, she looks so atpeace and her mouth is parted slightly making her look adorable. "Ella es hermosa y dulce. Yo no la fecha si pensé que iba a ser malo para nosotros. Un paso a la vez." **(She is beautiful and sweet. I wouldn't date her if iIthought it would be bad for us. One step at a time.)**

"You sound extremely sexy talking right now." Arizona mumbles out, trying to fight off having to wake up. Callie jumps slightly at her voice but smiles as Arizona moves closer and encircles her lower half, laying her head on Callie's thigh.

"Sorry if we woke you. This little one needed some food before she screamed the house down." Callie chuckled.

Arizona tried to burrow further into Callie's legs. "I don't mind, whatever you were saying it sounded hot." Arizona lets out a sexy, sleepy chuckle, Callie melts at the sound and runs her free hand through Arizona's hair.

"What time did you come in?" Callie asks as Arizona hums at the feeling of Callie's fingers trailing along her scalp.

"Umm I think 2." Arizona turns her head and moves her eyes up to look at Callie and smiles.

"Was I being loud?" Callie asks, not sure if she had a nightmare last night or not.

"No just crying a little bit, it didn't seem as bad as the other nights." Arizona lifts her head and kisses Callie's thigh and then sits up, kissing Indie on the head and then Callie on the lips. "Morning." Arizona lets out a full blown dimpled smile. Callie grabs her by the nape of the neck and pulls her in for a soft but passionate kiss.

"Mmm morning." Indie stops feeding and looks up at the two women, her eyes move to Callie and she smiles making Callie's breathe catch. "Holy crap I think that's a real smile."

"Aww she's so cute. It's your smile for sure." Arizona squeals, making Indies smile go bigger.

Callie feels tears come to her eyes as she watches her daughter smile properly for the first time. "She's just so perfect. Aren't you mija? I think you know it too." Callie lifts her singlet to cover herself and lays Indie down on her legs so she can keep making her smile. She chats away and lightly tickles Indie making her smile again and again. After a couple of minutes she sees a flash from some where and looks up to find Arizona with a Camera, she didn't even realize the blonde had left the bed. "Where did you get that? It looks pretty fancy." Callie asks as Arizona snaps some more pictures.

"My room, Photography's a hobby of mine so I always have it ready. These are going to turn out great." Arizona beams and jumps on the bed looking through the pictures she took quickly before getting some of just Indie. "You're too cute sweetie." Arizona laughs and leans down to kiss her chubby cheeks. Callie chuckles at her. "And you missy are just beautiful I think." Arizona says locking eyes with the brunette. "I'm taking you two girls out today."

"I can't wait." Callie smiles, glad that she already had her freak out before Arizona woke this morning.

"I'll let you finish feeding her while I make the coffee then I have to get some things for our date after." Arizona heads for the door but turns at the doorway and snaps one more picture of Callie picking up Indie, both having the biggest smile on their faces.

While Arizona ran out to get things ready Callie decided to figure out what she was going to wear, Arizona had said that they will be outside so Callie should dress warm in case it gets cold where they're going. Callie decides to go with black figure hugging jeans with a purple v-neck sweater and her leather jacket. She quickly chucks on her boots and gets Indie changed and ready, she chooses her dark green pants with a little black shirt and Indie's purple hooded jacket with a matching beanie, and her little purple converse all stars to finish if off. Callie checks the time and sees that she has a halfan hour left before Arizona said they would be leaving so she decides to give Indie a quick feed and then she's hoping she won't have to do it while they're out.

As Callie is finishing feeding she hears a knock at the door so she quickly fixes her shirt and goes to answer it. As she swings the door open she comes to the view of Arizona in skin tight jeans and a red button jacket and black beanie smiling with her dimples in full force. "What…" Callie's confused.

"I'm here to pick you ladies up for our date." She says giggling. She pulls a bouquet of purple tulips from behind her back. "These are for you."

"Arizona." Callie breaths out smiling like a fool. "They're beautiful." Callie takes them and heads to the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"You look wonderful as usual Calliope." Arizona beams taking in her outfit and the way her hair cascades down her back and the tight fitting jeans hug her ass perfectly.

"As do you." Callie says letting her eyes rake up Arizona's body.

"You ready to head out?" Arizona asks, throwing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Yup. Do we need Indies pram?"

"Already in the car and I packed her nappy bag as well." Arizona says hoping she will like their date. It's the perfect weather for it. Callie makes her way to Arizona and hooks her fingers in Arizona's belt loops and pulls her in for a not so innocent kiss.

Pulling apart she rests her forehead against Arizona's, looking into her eyes. "You're amazing, you know that." Callie states, shocking Arizona.

"Thanks, you're pretty amazing yourself."

"Are you taking me to the woods to kill me and steal my baby?" Callie asks as they turned onto a dirt road and all you could see was trees.

Arizona giggled. "That seems a bit extreme but no I'm not Calliope. Not long now."

Five minutes pass and Arizona brings her car to a stop, Callie looks at her quizzically and then looks at her surroundings. Green, it's very green, lots of trees, freshly rained on grass and as she scans the area Callie's eyes fall on a purple blanket and picnic basket. "We're having a picnic?" Callie asks, a smile playing her lips as she looks at Arizona. Arizona nods inconfirmation not sure if the Latina is happy about this. "No one has ever made a picnic for me." Callie beams, her smilenearly blinding Arizona.

"Well come on, we're wasting valuable sunshine, you grab Indie and I'll get her pram and blankets." They hop out of the car and get Indie settled and wrapped up just in case she gets cold. Callie links her arm through Arizona's as she pushes the pram towards the picnic set up. As they get to the blanket Callie leans down and presses her lips to the blonde's cheek and then whispers. "This is beautiful. I love it." Set out on a purple blanket with big comfy looking pillows is a basket full of pastries and salad rolls, fruit and chocolates with some sparkling wine and water. The view is spectacular, their little picnic seems to over look the Seattle city. "Did you set this up?" Callie asks looking around to see no one.

"Yes Calliope, I came and set it up this morning."

"How did you know no one was going to come and take it?" Callie sets the brakes on the pram right next the blanket and sits down and Arizona follows while pouring the wine.

"This is a private property. Derek Shepherd, I think you met him." Callie nods remembering his perfect looking hair. "It's his land but he lets everyone at the hospital use it, him and Mer are building a house just that way. It's going to be an awesome house."

"Wow this is a lot of land. It's really beautiful."

"I love it here. Sometimes if I have a hard day at work and it's just utter crap, I come out here and just soak in the peace and quiet of the place and I leave feeling a whole lot better." Arizona smiles at Callie and gets one in return.

"Well thank you for bringing us here." They snack on the food and sip their wine in a comfortable silence.

"So…" Arizona breaks the silence. "What's your Favorite color?" she asks and Callie lets out a belly laugh which makes Indie let out a huge smile.

"Hmmm it changes from purple to blue all the time, I can't really pick one." She says and conversation flows between them as they get to know each other more and more.

After some light making out while Indie slept and talking the afternoon away they decided to pack up and head home because the temperature had dropped. As they quickly run inside the house it starts to pour down with a loud clap of thunder. "Welcome to Seattle." Arizona says giggling and making Callie laugh.

"I don't think I've ever seen weather change that fast. I could go some hot chocolate, you want some?" Callie asked heading into the kitchen

"Ohhh yes please that sounds so good right now. I'll take her." Arizona plucked Indie out of Callie arms and sat on the stool as Callie started making hot chocolates. Callie rounds the kitchen counter, putting the drinks down and stops just in between Arizona's legs and looks down at Indie nestled in her arms slowly falling asleep.

"Thank you for today. I had a wonderful time." A caramel hand brushes a blonde lock behind Arizona's ear and then cups her cheek. Arizona looks into deep brown soulful eyes and finds something she hasn't seen coming from someone in a long time. Adoration. Callie smiles and leans down planting a firm kiss on her lips making Arizona's head spin.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I had an awesome time as well." Arizona giggled. Callie sat down and the stool opposite Arizona and a serious face came over her. "What's the matter?" Arizona asks concerned.

"I wanted to talk to you about something that's all. I know we just had our date and I should have probably had this conversation before we went out but I didn't." Callie's heart was racing from nervousness and Arizona felt uneasy.

"Okay… I'm listening." Arizona gulped.

"I… I had a bit of a freak out this morning before you woke up." Arizona scrunches her eyebrows thinking about how calm Callie was when she woke up. "I called Aria and she talked me through it." Callie explained and placed a hand on Arizona's knee making them both instantly relax a little. "I like you. I really like you and I need you to understand that when it comes to dating I'm a little scared of having my heart broken." Arizona opens her mouth but Callie holds up her hand. "I have problems trusting people because of my past but with you, you've some how broken all my walls and that's what terrifies me. One day I will tell you my past. I just can't talk about it yet, but I will, so I just… I just wanted to ask to go slow with whatever is going on between us, please?"

"I will go as slow as you want Calliope." Arizona smiles at Callie.

"I…" Callie's cheeks go red and she looks down. "When I say taking it slow, I'm talking about sex as well, I don't know when I will be ready for that." Callie says turning redder.

Arizona hooks a finger under Callie's chin, looking into her eyes she says. "Sweetie I will wait and take things as slow as you need them to be. And I would never intentionally hurt you or Indie. I promise." Arizona smiles softly.

Callie lets out a breath and smiles. "Great, phew I'm glad I got that out." She chuckles. "So what do you think of putting on a movie and I can feed her then we can snuggle for a little while."

"That sounds like an awesome afternoon. Are we still classifying this a date because I really want to put on my sweats?" Arizona asks smiling sweetly.

Callie laughs. "Umm I don't know, but sweats sound pretty good right now, and your ass looks pretty good in sweats so I'm not going to stop you from changing." Callie smiles sheepishly, going red at just saying that.

"You've noticed how my ass looks in sweats?" Callie nods. "Well I guess it's only fair, I mean I have seen your boobs on numerous occasions and cant help but get a little excited." Arizona giggles wagging her eyebrows suggestively and making Callie crack up.

"You're too adorable." Callie leans in for a peck. "Ok we get changed and then get comfy for some movies."

Arizona nods and they head up and quickly get changed and then settle in for an afternoon of cuddling and movies. Arizona wraps her arm around Callie's shoulder as she feeds Indie, Callie turns and looks at Arizona. "Perfect first date." She whispers kissing Arizona on the cheek making her smile before turning back as the movie starts.

* * *

**hope you like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

AN: Seriously there's someone that keeps reviewing and saying this story is shit! If you don't frigan like it stop frigan reading its that simple! Dumbass!  
And i want to say a huge thank you to everyone who does like my story and for the awesome reviews.

* * *

A week has passed and Arizona and Callie have grown closer, Arizona spending every night holding Callie, they get up and Arizona makes the coffee while Callie feeds Indie. Callie's furniture was delivered and they began to set up Callie's bedroom while Teddy and Tim were setting the nursery up.

"So I was wondering tonight is my last night before I have to go back to work and I was wondering if… I mean I've run it by Tim and only if you're cool with it and feel comfortable enou-." Callie puts her fingers over Arizona's lips and smiles.

"Sweetie, take a breath and ask me?" She says, making Arizona let out a breath.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me tonight? If you feel comfortable leaving Indie with Tim and Teddy." Arizona asks and watches Callie's face for a reaction. When she gets silence she gets worried. "It would only be forabout two hours, but I completely understand if you wouldn't want to."

Callie finishes the last screw on the bed and pushes the mattress down on it, rounding the bed she walks up to Arizona and grabs hold of her hips and catches her lips in a sweet kiss. "A date tonight sounds perfect, and I just have to pump some milk and I will happily leave Indie with Tim." Arizona loops her arms around Callie's neck smiling

"Awesome." Arizona says right before taking Callie's lips with hers. Callie's grip tightens on Arizona's hips and she slowly pushes her down on the mattress. Hovering over her, Callie slips a leg between Arizona's and pushes a little. Arizona tears her lips away gasping at the sudden shock it sends straight to her core. Callie's lips move to Arizona's neck and across her chest. "I think w-we should s-stop." Arizona stutters out finding it very hard to concentrate when Callie is pressed against her like this.

Callie pulls back and finds deep bark blue eyes. "Yeah we should." She pants out and recaptures Arizona's lips in a fiery kiss. Arizona hooks a leg around Callie and flips them on the mattress so Callie's back is pressed firmly to it as she hovers over her.

"Seriously, I'm nearly at the point of no return so we need to stop." Arizona giggles as Callie smiles.

"Ok we'll stop." Callie says sighing because she knows Arizona's right. "Also my daughter's over there, looking straight at us." Callie swings her head to the right and both women look to see Indie watching them with a smile.

"Well that's not creepy at all." And they both burst out laughing, Arizona hops up off the bed while Callie sits up fixing her shirt.

"Hey Cal, where did you want this bed in the hall way here." Tim asks walking into the room and lightly tickling Indie making her squeal.

"Um that's Arias bed and she said she would move into the little granny flat on top of the garage so just leave it there for now."

"Oh nonsense I'll move it over there and set it up." Tim waves his hand.

"No, no you don't have to move-"

"I don't mind and this way it's not in the way." Tim says cutting her off.

"I thought she was moving into the spare room down the hall?" Arizona asks and watches as Callie's cheeks go the faintest shade of red.

"Umm well she said something about how I've started dating you and not wanting to have to listen to us…" Callie trails off turning redder and Arizona looks at her quizzically. "Sex!" Callie says and watches as it clicks in Arizona's mind.

"Right well I'll go help Tim then." Arizona says going a little red and making her way out of the room.

"Well mija, let's go check out your room." Callie picks Indie up and heads to the nursery.

"So did you ask her?" Tim asks, as he lifts the headboard up the stairs.

"She said yes, she's just going to pump some milk for you and you got Indie for the night." Arizona quickly moves in to stop the headboard from slipping out of Tim's grip.

"Thanks. That's great, so where are you taking her tonight then?"

"That little Italian place I love." Arizona smiles.

"You never take anyone there. You won't even tell me where it is." Tim says shocked. Arizona just shrugs. "You've known her what? Two or three weeks and you're taking her to your place? You must really like her." Tim can't believe it.

"I like her a lot, a lot more than I should after only spending a week with her and it's freaking me out. We're taking things slow which I'm glad about because I'm a mess inside, I want this to work out so bad. I already love Indie so much that it kills me to be away from her, Callie is great, she makes me feel things I've never experienced ever and I really don't want to hurt her at all. I'm falling for her hard and fast." Arizona finishes letting out a huff. Tim walks to her and grabs her shoulders, forcing her to lock eyes, when blue connects with blue he. breaks out into a big smile.

"My little Zona is growing up!" He exclaims pulling her in to a bone crushing hug, Arizona just rolls her eyes and hugs him back. "Alright lets go back to the house, I'm starved." He says, stepping back from Arizona and making for the door, Arizona following quickly.

"There you two are! What do you want for lunch?" Teddy says coming down the stairs. "We were thinking pizza."

"Yes." "Sounds good." Arizona and Tim say at the same time.

"Great, Callie's just feeding Indie so I'm going to order, I feel like a beer." Teddy puts the phone to here ear.

"Get it delivered to ours, we got beer at home babe." Tim says passing Teddy and kissing her cheek. "Zona help me with the mattress and then we can go. You can ride with Callie in her car."

"Are you staying at ours tonight or you going to crash in your new furnished house?" Teddy asks Callie, stuffing pizza in her mouth.

"Well since you two are looking after Indie tonight, I'll just crash here and move all my crap tomorrow." Callie answers laughing and wiping sauce from Arizona's cheek.

"Where are you going for dinner?"

"She's taking her to the Italian restaurant." Tim exclaims. Making the women laugh.

"Seriously?" Teddy asks. Arizona nods smiling.

"What's so good about this place?" Callie asks curiously.

Arizona opens her mouth but Tim jumps in. "She won't tell us about this Italian place, she's been going for years and won't tell me or anyone where it is. Has never taken anyone either."

"And you can't tell them after I take you either. It's my place and I only want to share it with you." Arizona says shyly.

"Ok." Callie smiles and steals a kiss from Arizona.

The afternoon passes as they all potter around doing their own thing, cleaning and packing, some food shopping. As the time rolls around to 4:30 Callie decides to get ready for her date. As she's picking out an outfit she can't remember the last time she had to get dressed up like this, it's been years. Picking out a dress for the evening she checks Indie who is still sleeping and decides to pump some milk for when they're out while she finishes reading the medical journal she picked up last week.

"Teddy." Callie calls as she enters the kitchen and puts the milk in the fridge. She hears a faint 'yeah' come from the deck. "Hey I just put the milk in the fridge, they're glass bottles so you can reheat them in warm water on the stove."

"Sure thing. You excited for tonight?" Teddy asks watching Callie wring her hands together.

"A little nervous, about the date and about being apart from Indie. I haven't been away from her since she was born."

"You'll be fine and we'll be fine. She's safe in doctors hands and we have yours and Zona's numbers so it's all good." Teddy says reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're right, ok I'll try not to stress." Callie says trying to reassure herself.

"And as for the date." Callie's eyes snap to Teddy's. "Zona's just as nervous. In all the years I've known her she hasn't put so much thought in to dating anyone at all, so she really cares about you." Callie relaxes a little.

"Thanks Teddy, for everything."

"No worries now go and get dressed make sure to look extra hot, drive Arizona crazy." Teddy winks making Callie laugh as she heads up stairs to get ready.

Just as Callie is wrapping Indie for her sleep there's a knock on her door and Arizona's voice travels through it. "Calliope, you ready to head out?"

"Yeah I'm just wrapping Indie. You can come in." Callie smiles down at Indie getting smiles back.

Arizona opens the door and stops dead in her tracks as her eyes fall on Callie's firmly shaped ass with a purple dress wrapped around it. Arizona lets her eyes travel down Callie's legs to find Black shiny pumps and then travel all the way up again. Callie stands and turns around and Arizona nearly dies right there. Callie's purple dress is nicely fitted, showing just enough cleavage that it's going to drive Arizona insane all night with want. Her eyes wander up to find Callie staring at her with her mouth slightly open and she lets out a giggle.

Arizona's dressed in a Black tight dress that stops above the knees and her legs seem to go on forever. She has bright red pumps on and her hair is left in loose curls. Callie instantly feels a throb between her legs as her eyes travel the expanse of Arizona's cleavage on display until connecting with Arizona's eyes.

"Calliope, you look… wow. I'm… you look amazing. Stunning. Beautiful." Arizona finally spits out and Callie chuckles lightly.

"You look sexy as hell and very beautiful." Callie says, wanting nothing more than to rip Arizona's dress off and do very, very naugh-. Callie's thoughts are interrupted by a squeal from Indie making Callie's cheeks go red from her thoughts and she whirls around picking Indie up. "Tenga en esta noche buena**."( Please be good tonight.)**The Spanish makes Arizona's stomach tight and shoots to her centre. Callie walks towards the door and stops to give Arizona a light kiss before walking down the stairs.

"You look Fantastic." Teddy says, smiling at them.

"Whoa you look hot." Tim says and goes red as the women turn to him. "What? I'm just stating the facts." He says defensively, picking Indie out of Callie's arms. "Now say bye to mommy." Tim talks to Indie.

"Ok mija, be good. I'll miss you." Callie says leaning in and placing kisses all over Indies face making her smile. Behind her Teddy turns to Arizona and mouths the word 'WOW' pointing to Callie's outfit and giving the thumbs up, Arizona nods in agreement not quite believing this goddess in front of them is going out with her. "I can see you in the mirror." Callie says laughing and Arizona and Teddy's eyes go wide, Tim just laughs having seen the whole thing.

"Right well we should go." Arizona says grabbing Callie's coat and holding it open for her to slip into and Callie doing the same for her. "Bye Indie." Arizona kisses her forehead. "See you guys later."

"Before I forget, when you put Indie in her crib to sleep you have to put that unicorn in the right hand corner near her head. She wont sleep with out that thing now." Arizona chuckles as Callie explains and rolls her eyes.

"Have fun." Teddy yells as Callie and Arizona head for the car and climb in.

"Wave goodbye to mami and your future mommy." Tim says pulling Indies little hand out of the wrap and waving.

"Tim." Teddy swats his arm. "It's way too early to be saying that." She laughs.

"Oh I don't think so, Arizona already loves her and I'm pretty sure she already loves Callie, she just doesn't know it yet." Tim smiles and heads inside with Teddy following.

"Agreed. You can see it when she talks about Callie." Teddy walks toward the kitchen. "I'm just going to heat her bottle for her, you wrap her arm in again."

"Your brother just pulled Indies arm out if the wrap to wave at us." Callie laughs as she sees Teddy swat his arm.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we get home and he is still holding her." Arizona laughs pulling out of the driveway.

"How on earth did you find this place?" Callie asks as the make their way into a plain building that does not look like a restaurant.

"Well I was walking past the building one night and I was starving from working a 48 hr shift and I smelt something amazing. It's kind of embarrassing but I followed the smell." Arizona laughs.

"You must have been pretty hungry." Callie laughs following Arizona into the elevator.

"Oh yeah I hadn't eaten much so I wasn't thinking clearly. I come back every now and then for a quiet meal here and there."

"Why won't you tell Tim where it is?"

"It's my place, you know when you want to escape everything. I don't know, I just like the fact that it's mine and now it can be yours as well." Arizona steps closer and links her fingers with Callie's kissing her on the cheek.

"You're quite the charmer."

"Well I try." Arizona says making them both giggle and step off the elevator.

"Arizona, it's lovely to see you again. And who is this lovely lady you brought with you?" An older woman asks grabbing two menus.

"Susan this is Callie my date, Calliope this is Susan, she owns the place with her husband Frank." Arizona introduces them.

"Lovely to meet you. Your usual table is ready for you. I'll just grab the wine." Arizona pulls Callie along to the table and pulls out the chair for Callie to sit.

"Ah chivalry, I haven't had that in a long time." Callie chuckles.

"Well you deserve it." Arizona smiles and takes her seat as Susan drop the menu's off and pours the wine.

"I'll give you lady's a minute." Susan says and heads off to the kitchen.

"This place is beautiful." Callie comments as she looks around. The restaurant was situated on top of a building, wooden beams ran across the top of the place with vines growing all over them with winkle lights wrapped in with the vines. A white tent sits over it just in case it rains. "It's very intimate. I see why you would keep this place to your self."

"I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad we could do this." Arizona shows her dimples and sips her wine already knowing what she's going to order while Callie looks over the menu. Susan makes her way over and they quickly place theirorders.

"So, what made you go into Ortho?" Arizona asks.

"When I finished high school, my dad was driving me insane and I didn't know what I wanted to do so I joined the Peace Corps and went to Botswana." Arizona's eyes go wide.

"Really? What was that like?"

"At first it was brutal, the living conditions were horrible. I wasn't used to that sort of living, but we went to this camp and I volunteered in this clinic. The amount of polio and brittle bones was insane and I couldn't do anything to help. So after a year over seas I came back and I was determined to be a doctor and when asked what speciality Ortho just fit perfectly." Callie finishes smiling.

"That's amazing." Arizona beams completely flawed. "What med school did you end up going to?"

"Columbia and then my internship in Miami and stayed there ever since." Arizona can see the tight smile at mentioning Miami so she changes the subject a little.

"University must have been awesome in New York?" Their meals are place in front of them and they dig in.

The night carried on with easy conversation between the two, they shared a chocolate fondant for dessert with Arizona somehow getting chocolate sauce on her nose. There's a little disagreement over who was going to get the check, with Arizona winning when it's decided Callie could get the next one. Callie loved the idea of them going out again. Exiting the restaurant hand in hand giggling away they make there way to the car and jump in.

"You ready to go home or stay out a little bit longer." Arizona asks.

"I miss Indigo but I can stay out a little longer. You have another place you want to go?" Callie says not wanting this night to end just yet.

"Sure I have an idea and hopefully it's deserted. We can go there for a little while." Arizona smiles and pulls out onto the highway. Five minutes later Arizona pulls into a deserted car park that over looks all the fairy boats crossing the harbour. Opening the car door she hops out leaving it open and turning up the music. Callie watches her as she rounds the car and opens her door offering her hand to step out. "May I have this dance?" Callie can feel her face almost split from the smile on her face and grabs Arizona's hand.

As their body's come together they slowly start to sway to the music, Arizona's hand firmly wrapped around Callie's waist and Callie's arm looping around Arizona's neck. Callie gently pulls Arizona in laying her lips on hers in slow building kiss, Callie teases and nips at Arizona's bottom lip then swipes her tongue across it asking for entrance and Arizona quickly grants access. Their tongues battle for dominance and Arizona brings her hands to Callie's hips squeezing them slightly and pushing her so she's leaning against the car, Arizona rolls her hips into Callie eliciting a moan from Callie as she tears her lips away gasping. Both chests heaving, their foreheads resting against each other staring into each others eyes. "Be mine?" Arizona whispers looking into Callie's deep brown eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Callie searches Arizona's eyes and sees nothing but kindness and caring. Those walls that were built up around her heart shatter as the words sink in mixed with the intense stare from Arizona. "I would love nothing more." Callie says and Arizona crashes her lips to Callie's sealing the commitment and they start to sway again to the music, smiling at each other.

"I really hate to break the romance of tonight and this is going to sound really unsexy but my boobs are going to explode if I don't go and feed indie." Callie chuckles and Arizona bursts out laughing, leading Callie to the passenger seat.

"Come on we wouldn't want that now." Arizona jumps in and starts the car linking her fingers with Callie's on her lap and heading home.

A cry cracks through the monitor and Tim is in the room scooping Indie up immediately. "Hey baby girl, Mami should be home any minute." Tim says bouncing Indie. He sees a flash of lights go across the window and hears car doors. "Look at that they're home." He makes his way down stairs as Arizona and Callie enter the front door laughing.

"Have a good time" Teddy asks running in from the lounge room.

"A wonderful time." Callie says smiling, her eyes landing on Indie. "How was she?"

"She just woke up actually, she was a gem." Callie scoops her up, peppering kisses on Indie's face.

"You're such a good girl aren't you, mami tiene mucha leche para ti." (mami has lot's of milk for you.) She calms Indie down. "Thanks so much for watching her." Callie says to Tim and Teddy.

"Glad to do it." Teddy says.

Callie smiles and turns to Arizona. "I'm going up to feed her." Callie gives her a kiss and makes her way up to her room and quickly chucks on shorts and a shirt. Resting against the head board, sighing as she feels the release instantly as Indie starts to drink.

"So did you ask her?" Tim asks excitedly.

"Ask what?" teddy jumps in.

"Yup and she is officially my girlfriend." Arizona beams jumping on the balls of her feet.

"Yay!" Tim whispers excitedly pumping her fist as Teddy claps her hands.

"I know!" Arizona still can't quite believe it but is over the moon at the same time. "I'm going to head up and get changed, I'll see you two tomorrow and thanks again for watching Indie." With that Arizona makes her way up to her room to change, slipping on her sleeping boxers and college tee, walking into the bathroom and quickly washing her face. She walks into Callie's room and finds her still feeding. "Hey, fell better now?" She asks crawling up the bed, sitting next to Callie.

"Oh yeah, I seriously thought they were going to explode at one point." Callie laughs along with Arizona. "Thanks for tonight, it was perfect. Beyond perfect."

"No thanks needed, I'm just glad you agreed to be mine." Arizona beams.

Callie gets up and lays Indie in her crib and she's fast asleep. Climbing in bed under the covers with Arizona, they'reinstantly pulled into each other, their legs tangle and their arms go around each others waist. "I don't think I've ever had anyone treat me as good as you did tonight." Callie whispers just making the outline of Arizona's eyes in the dark.

"You deserve so much more." Arizona brushes hair out of Callie's eyes. Callie thinks about the loveless horrible marriage she suffered through just to get here, she wants to tell Arizona but doesn't know if she can. "You ok?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, no… yeah it's just I'm sure you've figured out but I was in a… abusive marriage." Arizona tenses at the words and tightens her grip on Callie. "Antonio was horrible to me." A tear slips down her cheek. "I tried to leave but he caught me walking out the front door." Callie's voice breaks and Arizona feels her tremble. She holds her tight kissing her forehead.

"Shhh, it's ok now, you're safe." Arizona says.

"I ended up with two broken ribs and In-Indie." Arizona gasps at those words.

"You mean?"

"Yeah… I didn't want to be pregnant at the time. I couldn't bring her into that life but I couldn't bring myself to end the pregnancy either." Callie whispers still ashamed of thinking about ending the pregnancy. "I resent my father for pushing me to marry him. The only one who has been supportive is Aria, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have her. And now I've got you, I couldn't be happier." Callie buries her face in Arizona's neck and lets the tears flow.

"You've got me for as long as you'll have me sweetie." Arizona now has tears coming down her cheeks as she gently rocks Callie.

"I didn't mean to be a dampner on tonight." Callie mumbles.

"I told you I would listen whenever you wanted to talk. And you're not a damper, you're in my arms there's no place I would rather be." Arizona says putting a finger under Callie's chin and bringing there lips together in a salty kiss.

* * *

**hope you liked it :) thanks again to my beta  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**Hey sorry for the delay i got sick and then really busy! This chapter has not been edited by my beta so i apologise for the mistakes :) **

* * *

"Have you seen Zona lately?" Teddy asks Tim walking into the attending locker room to change for her shift.

"I saw her last night when I came home, I think she was sneaking over to Callie's, like she has every night since Callie has moved into her home." Tim chuckles while pulling off his jeans and grabbing his scrubs out of his locker.

"Does she think we don't realize she stays there every night? I don't know why she just doesn't go there at a normal hour." Teddy laughs walking over to Tim her eyes traveling up his body clad in only boxer shorts, wrapping her arms around him and hopping up on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

"I don't know why either." Tim says smiling and leaning down for a kiss. Just as it starts to heat up the locker room door bursts open

"Eww Tim put some clothes on. Good morning Teddy." Arizona smiles and walks up to her locker.

"So you are alive? I was beginning to think you were dead or something I haven't seen you in forever. "Teddy comments while continuing to get changed.

"Why don't you just stay at Callie's instead of trying to sneak there every night?" Tim asks pulling his lab coat on.

"well were trying not to take things fast but we find it hard to sleep alone now, its weird I've never had to have someone I was dating next to me for me to sleep." Arizona shrugs while quickly getting changed. "Oh Calliope said she was bringing lunch in today for us at one."

"Score! I was not looking forward to cafeteria food today." Tim exclaims heading to the door. "You ladies want a coffee before we start?" both women nod in confirmation. "Alright I'll go order, meet you two down at the coffee cart." Tim says walking out the door.

"So... You and Callie all good?" Teddy asks once they head out of the locker room down to the lobby.

"More than good Teds, were awesome. I haven't felt this happy in a long time." Arizona beams.

"Yeah I don't think I've seen you this happy ever, or in a serious relationship, well except for that one with what's her face." teddy says waving her hand.

"Well I've never been in this type of relationship before, I have not only one but two people relying on me. i mean i know we've been official for only 2 weeks but I feel like we've been together forever, there isn't a lot I wouldn't do for those two girls." Arizona says as her eyes glaze over as memories of Calliope and Indie come to her mind.

"Well I'll be, I don't think I've ever heard you talk about anyone like that. She's good for you and I think you're good for her, and Indie is just a win because she is just a bundle of adorable!" Teddy gushes.

"Oh I know, she just started holding up her head so she was lying on my chest while Callie showered and she held it up for like five seconds just looking at me. The cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh so you and Callie finally did the deed then?" Teddy asks excitedly and gets a confused look from Arizona. "You know slept together?" Teddy dead pans.

Arizona opens her mouth but a loud "Robbins!" is yelled over the crowd. Turning her head, Arizona sees Mark Sloan making his way towards her with a smug smile on his face. "Z!"

"Yeah Sloan I hear you." Arizona laughs as Teddy rolls her eyes and makes her way to Tim to help with the coffees.

"You've been MIA since you took time off and then I haven't seen you since you been back at work, I miss my wing woman." Mark says making Arizona rolls her eyes and laughs. "So where the hell have you been? Tell me were tied up to some woman's bed all that time?" marks ask excitedly. "You scored big didn't you?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe how big I scored, check this out!" Arizona says with a giant smile pulling her phone out.

"Oh my god this is my dream, pictures of your sex adventures." Mark smiles like a kid on Christmas looking at the phone only to have it wiped off when Arizona hits play. On the screen is a little girl laughing on her back and a blonde head blowing raspberries on her stomach and making the little girls half smile and a little bit of a giggle coming from her mouth. "What the…?"

"Isn't she the cutest, she can almost fully giggle aannnddd she can nearly hold her head up." Arizona gushes still watching her phone. Tim comes up handing a coffee to Arizona and one to mark. "Thanks Timmy, I've got rounds in 5 minutes and Alex is waiting so I'll see you all at lunch." Arizona kicks out her wheels and rolls towards the elevator sipping on her coffee.

"What the hell was that?" Mark asks dumbfounded watching the blonde act like she hasn't a care in the world.

"I'm pretty sure she's met the one." Tim says heading towards the elevator himself, Teddy and mark following.

"But only like two and a half weeks ago she was trolling the bar for her next conquest."

"Yeah and in those two and a half weeks she has found someone, its amazing just watching her and Callie with Indie. I didn't see it coming at all." Teddy finishes as her pager goes off and checks it with a sigh. "Alright babe I've got to go, I'll see you two at lunch." With a kiss to Tim, Teddy runs off towards the stairs.

"She scored Callie?" Mark asks making Tim laugh.

"She didn't score Callie they just grew close and have started dating. Its like they're family already, Arizona is amazing with Indie I mean I always knew she would be great with kids but this, she's amazing." Tim pushes the button to the ER on the elevator.

"Who's going to be my wing woman now?" Mark pouts making Tim laugh.

"Dude you'll live." Tim says exciting the elevator and heading to work.

* * *

"You ready to see Arizona mija? Yeah I missed her to even though we saw her this morning." Callie laughs as she talks to Indie making her legs spring up and down. Securing Indie in the pram and grabbing the lunch cooler bag Callie heads through the hospitals sliding doors. As Callie makes her way to the cafeteria Callie gets smiles from all the nurses.

Finding a table Callie starts to unpack lunch and serve it out on plates. "Hey Cal." Tim says walking up to the table. "Ah there's the little princess." He smiles leaning down to scoop up Indie from the pram.

"Hey Tim. You know if you she going to think she actually is a princess when she's older if you keep calling her that." Callie says smiling as Tim peppers Indies face with kisses.

"She is a princess Calliope." Arizona sneaks up wrapping her arms around Callie's waist. "Hey baby." Arizona whispers before kissing Callie behind the ear in that sweet spot she found a week ago the makes Callie week at the knees.

"Hey sweetie." Callie beams turning to lay a tender kiss against Arizona's lips. "How was your morning?"

"It's been busy but good and now it's awesome because my girls are here." Arizona whispers laying a kiss on plump lips and stepping back to take Indie from Tim.

"What have we got for lunch today?" Tim asks rubbing his hands together.

"I made a Greek salad and I've got left over roast sandwiches with a little bit of gravy." Callie continues to set up the lunch and soon the table is full of doctors chatting away. The whole time Arizona has Indie attached to her side while keeping an eye on Callie as she chats with Meredith and Christina.

"Torres I have a bone to pick with you." Sloan says bitting into an apple.

"Oh and what bone would that be?" Callie asks hiding half a smile.

"You've stolen my wing woman." Mark whines.

"Your wing woman? Arizona?" Callie asks confused getting a nod from mark. "Can't get a woman by yourself?" Callie smirks.

"I can't too. I just miss watching Robbins by my side, we were a team. Trolling for women and then breakfast in the morning, you know conquest stories." Mark smiles thinking about all the nights they've had. "About five months ago we found these twins at the bar you know one each and before I know it she's walking out with her arms wrapped around both of them. I don't know how she did it, she's a legend."

Arizona watches as Callie's back goes rigid and excuses herself before fleeing to the bathroom. Quickly handing Indie to teddy Arizona walks up to Sloan. "What did you say to her Sloan?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"I was just saying I missed my wing woman and I was explaining one of our adventures couple of months back, you know with the twins." Arizona slugs ark right in the bicep. "Ow, what the hell Robbins?"

"You asshole, what the hell is wrong with you? Damn it." Arizona nearly screams before storming towards the bathroom Callie disappeared into. Pushing the door open Arizona instantly hears a sniff. "Calliope?"

"What?" Callie whispers as tears flow down her face.

"Sweetie let me in." Arizona says tapping on the toilet door. "Please let me in." Arizona hears the lick of the lock and she's the door open.

"Am I some conquest to you?" Callie asks looking at her feet and wiping the tears.

"Sweetie you most definitely are not a conquest. What Sloan told you was… is in the past, I was so unhappy then. That life is… is pathetic compared to what I got now with you and Indie. Now I know we only been going out officially for like three weeks and this might scare you a bit but, the only conquest I would love to have with you is someday…" Arizona takes a deep breath. "Marry you."

Callie's breath hitches at that and her snap up to meet deep blue ones full of adoration and honesty. "w-what did you say?"

"Someday if we get to that point in this relationship which h I really hope we do, I want to make you my wife and Indie as my own." Arizona says softly as a smile breaks across her face.

"You've thought about that?" Callie asks as Arizona cups her cheek and wipes her tears with the pad of her thumb.

"Yesterday morning, Indie woke up early, you were dead to the world." Callie chuckles making Arizona's smile grow. "I got her out of her crib and brought her back to bed and she fell asleep on my chest I couldn't help but hope I would have you two in my future." Callie can't help the tears that fall from her eyes at Arizona's words. "Baby please st-." Arizona's words are cut off as Callie attaches her lips to pink lush lips she has missed all morning, Callie tangles her hands in blonde curls holding Arizona to her as Arizona runs her hands up and down Callie's ribs. Laying one more kiss on Callie's lips, Arizona pulls back. "As much as I love kissing you babe but do you think we could get out of the toilet cubicle and grab Indie and I'll walk you back to the car and then I'll see you tonight when I finish."

"So you're actually going to just come over instead of fooling yourself into thinking you should sleep at your own house?" Callie asks raising her eyebrow.

"Ha ha very funny, but yes I'm not fooling myself or my brother and just going to stay at yours."

"Sounds good to me baby." Callie says walking over and splashing water on her face.

"I'll meet you out there.

"Hey Arizona?" Arizona stops with her hand on the door and turns to look up at Callie. "Indie and I would be lucky to marry you." Callie says with a wink making Arizona smile and make her dimples shine before walking back towards the table.

"You will apologize to Callie when she comes out!" Arizona says through gritted teeth. "And you will never mention our 'conquests' with her ever again." Arizona tells Mark using her fingers as air quotes.

"You think you can just stop your old ways and play house?" Mark fires back getting annoyed.

"What has gotten in to you? I'm not going anywhere I just won't be doing conquests ok."

"Fine." Mark huffs out before standing up straight when Callie walks up to Tim and takes Indie back. "Torres I'm sorry for what I said to earlier I just don't want to lose my best friend." Mark apologizes while Arizona smiles behind him shaking her head at marks words.

"It's ok but for future reference I'm not stealing your best friend from you." Callie smiles towards him and winks at Arizona before passing Indie to Arizona and cleaning up the table. "But if you ever talk about my girlfriend like that to me again I will break every bone in your penis so I will be the only one to put it back in working use 'kay." Everyone at the table bursts out laughing as mark marches away in defeat.

"Let's go babe. This little one's getting sleepy." Arizona tells Callie while bouncing Indie in her arms and Callie grabs the lunch bag and pram while saying bye to everyone. Once Indies buckled in and the prams packed up Arizona opens the driver door for Callie.

"I hope I didn't upset mark to much I was only messing around with him… well only a little bit." Callie smirks grabbing Arizona by her scrub top pulling her closer.

"He's a big boy and it's been a while since someone has put him in his place." Arizona says circling Callie's neck with her arms.

"You look incredibly sexy in navy blue scrubs." Callie starts to kiss up Arizona's neck making her head lay back giving Callie more room to explore all the way to Arizona's lips. "Mmm you taste good."

"You smell incredible." Arizona moans as Callie slips her tongue into Arizona's mouth, just as it starts to heat up Arizona's pager goes off. "I've got surgery so I'll see you two tonight ok." Arizona pecks Callie's lips and lets her hop in the car and shuts the door.

"I'll see you tonight sweetie." Callie blows Arizona a kiss and heads home.

* * *

"Calliope?" Arizona calls as she steps through the front door.

"Kitchen!" Callie grabs two wine glasses from the cupboard pouring a white wine and a red wine.

"There are my girls, how did we go this afternoon?" Arizona beams kissing Indie on her cheek and walking towards Callie, handing her a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

"Wow they're beautiful thank you, our afternoon was relaxing, we went and got dinner ingredients after her nap and then took a walk around the neighbourhood. Aria says Hi as well."

"Awesome." Arizona kisses Callie and grabs the wine.

"How was your Surgery?"

"Rocked it as usual, it was a simple surgery but I still rocked it." Arizona beams sitting down at the kitchen and pulling Indie out of her rocker.

"Cool, well dinners ready in 5 I made chicken picatta." Callie says going back to mashing some potatoes.

"Yessss my favourite, oh man and while you do that in going to go and change her nappy and change into comfy p.j's." Arizona heads up stairs quickly changing into her pyjama shorts and singlet. "That's better now lets get you changed and clean, I think its pyjama time for you to." Arizona goes about changing Indies nappy and putting the unicorn onesie she bought for Indie and makes her way back downstairs where Dinner has been served

"I have to say she does look awfully cute in that onesie even if it is unicorns." Callie chuckles while taking a sip of her wine.

"Looks good sweetie, I'm starving." Arizona and Callie digs into their dinner silently just content being in each other's company as Indie makes gurgling noises while sucking on her fingers. After cleaning up the kitchen Arizona lays out on the carpet with Indie on her back as Arizona chatters away to her about nothing and Callie sits back and watches.

"So how big of a player are you?" Callie asks with a smirk as Arizona chuckles.

"Calliope I told yo-."

"I believe what you said today at lunch, I just want to know how big of a player were you?" Callie sits back and puts her feet up on the coffee table. Arizona stands up and straddles Callie's lap, Callie's hands instantly running up naked thighs.

"I was a pretty big player, I'm not proud of it but I can't take it back."

"Mmhhmm how many?" Callie peeks over Arizona's shoulder checking Indie was alright and then kissing her way across Arizona's collar bone.

"More than I'd like to say." Arizona groans out while grinding her pelvis into Callie trying to find feels herself becoming wetter the more sounds coming from Arizona. She comes out of a trance as Indie lets out a cry.

"I have to feed her and then I would like to continue this." Callie says and Arizona rolls off her lap.

"Can I burp her?" Arizona asks as Callie finishes up Indies feed. Callie smiles and hands her Indie just as a knock sounds at the door.

"I'll be right back." Callie gets up and heads to the door and pulling it open making her freeze. "Dad what are you doing here?" Callie sneers.

"Calliope, oh my goodness you should have hea-." Arizona stops herself when she says a clean cut man standing at the door in an expensive suit.

"Who are you?" Carlos asks noting that Arizona was dressed in short boxer shorts and a singlet with Indie in her arms asleep.

"Arizona Robbins." Arizona says standing up straight ready to defend Callie anyway she can.

"Sweetie can you take her upstairs and put her to bed, I'll be up there in a minute. Please." Callie directs at Arizona with pleading eyes.

"Sure. Call me if you need anything." Arizona heads up stairs as Callie turns to Carlos.

"What do you want dad? You've got no right just showing up."

"Your husband hasn't even been dead 6 months and you let that sinner into your bed?" All Callie sees is red and before she knows it, she slaps Carlos across the face as hard as she can.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Plz review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**This chapter has not been edited by my beta so i apologise for the mistakes :)**

* * *

Carlos raises his hand to his cheek. "How dare you hi-."

"No how dare you show up unannounced and accuse me of things you will never understand or ever tried to understand." Callie spits out as her body trembles with anger towards her father. "Just leave, I don't want to see you." Callie tries to close the door but Carlos holds up his hand to stop it.

"You're ruing yours and Indies life with what you're doing!" Callie sighs at that.

"No dad, I ruined my life the day I gave into you and married that monster you were so proud to call your son in-law." Callie tells him as tear slip from behind her eyelids.

"He was your husband who supported you." Carlos was getting angrier and angrier which made Callie furious.

"No! He was the man who beat me, abused me a-and r-raped me! Now get lo-lost." Callie was trying to hold in her sobs but she couldn't hold them any longer. More tears flowed as she watched her father falter at her admission.

"Calliope I had no I-."

"I think you should leave." Arizona said in the iciest tone Callie has ever heard and felt the warmth and support as Arizona laid a supportive hand on her back. Carlos looked at the two women and nodded slowly before walking back down the driveway and into his rental car completely heartbroken for his daughter.

Arizona gently closes the door and hooks an arm around Callie's waist. "Come on sweetie, let's get you to bed." Callie lets herself be led by Arizona through the house, the whole time Callie has tears running down her cheeks. Callie sits down on the end of the bed as Arizona grabs a singlet and shorts for the Latina. Callie doesn't make an effort to get dressed so Arizona slowly unbuttons allies shirt pulling it off along with her bra before slipping the singlet over her head and continuing on with her pants. "Scoot up the bed and under the covers, I'll be back in a second." Arizona kisses her forehead before walking out of the room. She races down stairs to grab a bottle of water and then quickly checks Indie while grabbing the baby monitor and heading back to Callie's room. Placing the water and monitor on the bedside table Arizona slips into the sheets, immediately Callie clings to her so she wraps her arms around her back and gently traces patterns up and down her back.

Callie's not sure how long passes in silence as they lay there, only the occasional sniffle comes from Callie as she has her face buried in Arizona's neck breathing in the sweet smell. "I'm sorry about what dad said about you."

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize for him. I just want you to be ok and happy."

"I'm ok." Callie sniffles. "Or I will be ok, I really didn't want him to find out that way or if at all." Callie says holding back more tears.

"I know you're going to b ok because you've got me and you've got Indie." Arizona says softly.

"What were you going to tell me before you saw my dad?" Arizona scrunches her face in confusion but quickly remembers.

"Oh, I was rocking indie to sleep and her eyes were so focused on me, she let out this little giggle and then she was completely out cold. Cutest and funniest thing I've ever seen." Arizona giggles making Callie crack a half smile.

"She is pretty adorable." Callie breathes out. Arizona hums in agreement as they fall into silence again. "I don't know where I would be without you in this very moment." Callie whispers.

"You will never have to know because I'm not going anywhere sweetie." Arizona whispers back.

"Good." Callie breathes out before taking Arizona's lips with hers. Arizona kisses back just as fiercely as tanned hands tangle in blonde curls, Arizona running her hands down Callie's ribs before cupping her ass and getting a moan out of Callie. Arizona rolls over pushing Callie on her back and nestles a knee in between tanned thighs lightly pressing on the Latinas centre. Arizona starts to kiss her way down Callie's jaw and neck making her way across Callie's chest.

"You're so beautiful." Arizona whispers locking eyes with almost black orbs. Callie pulls Arizona back down making her lose her balance and dropping all her weight on Callie before the Latina flips them and slips her hand under the hem of Arizona's singlet running her fingers up smooth ivory skin.

"I want you so bad right now." Callie growls before claiming pink lips again and driving her tongue in tasting purely Arizona. Callie starts to slowly lift Arizona's singlet as she pulls back for air, kissing as the singlet reveals more skin and pausing just at the swell of Arizona's heaving chest and looks up to catch Arizona's eyes. Arizona not being able to take it anymore sits up and rips her singlet off and hooking her hand around Callie's neck connecting them again. Callie brings her hand up and cups a perfect breast revelling in how great it feels. Bringing her lips down to a taught nipple and breathing hot air across it.

"Calliope… Please…" Arizona lets out a guttural moan and flips her head back as plump lips wrap around and gently nip and tease her. "Oh god… yessss." Callie grinds her hips into Arizona's needing to do something about the burning desire growing in her pants. Hooking her thumbs in Arizona's boxer shorts, pulling them down but stops suddenly as a wail comes through the baby monitor making them both freeze with their chests heaving. Callie drops her forehead on Arizona's shoulder and groans making Arizona giggle.

"I'll check on her." Arizona whispers and hops out of bed chucking her singlet on.

Callie listens on the monitor as Arizona calms her little girl down, her eyelids start to droop as a soft hum comes through lulling not only indie to sleep but Callie as well.

"Must have had a bad dream but she's out now." Arizona says climbing in to bed fifteen minutes later only to let out a laugh at seeing Calliope dead to the world. Wrapping herself around the back of Callie listening to her steady breathes and Indies little snores through the monitor and before she knows it darkness overtakes her with a smile on her face.

* * *

Arizona is woken up to the noise of sucking coming from somewhere, she can feel Callie wrapped in her arms still from last night and opens her eyes. The sucking noise coming from the monitor tells her indie it awake so she slips carefully out of bed and heads to Indies room to find indie wide awake and looking at the unicorn. "Good morning precious girl, you did good sleeping through the night. We still have to come up with a name for your unicorn little lady." Arizona coos and Indies eyes go wide and a half gummy looking smile comes to her face. "Come on lets go back to mommy but first I have to make a phone call."

Arizona grabs her phone from her back and hit speed dial 5. "What's up boss?" Karev answers.

"I need you to take my surgery this morning; something came up and I can't make it in today."

"No problems, anything else?" he asks.

"No thanks that's it. I really appreciate it, thanks Karev." Arizona smiles at the sincerity in his voice.

"Hope everything is ok, I'll keep you posted on the surgery bye boss." Karev hangs up before she answers. Ending the call Arizona heads back to Callie's room and finds her in the exact same position she left her.

"Your mom can sleep through anything I swear." Arizona whispers as she slowly lies down with indie on her stomach.

"Not anything." Callie mumbles making Arizona jump slightly but giggle. Callie turns over, opening one eye. "I know when you slip out of bed and when you bring this little one back with you." Callie runs her hand down Indies back as she lets out a cry.

"I think Someone is hungry because she slept all the way through the night."

"Wow. That's never happened. Come on bug, milk bars open." Callie jokes and quickly sets Indie up before a meltdown happens. "What time are you going into work?" Callie asks.

"I don't have to go into today, you're stuck with me." Arizona smiles and kisses Callie's cheek.

"You don't have to stay home because of me, I don't want you to get in trouble." Callie says but can't keep the smile off her face.

"I was due for a day off anyways and I didn't want to leave you alone today." Arizona shrugs like its no big deal.

Callie leans over and kisses her. "Thank you."

"You never have to thank me." Arizona winks. "I'm going down to make some coffee."

"There fed, changed and ready for whatever the day holds." Callie announces walking into the kitchen with a happy indie on her hip. "What are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking we could go to the shops, have some lunch. I need to get some Christmas shopping in before I run out of time and leave it till the last minute and end up getting crap." Arizona says pouring coffee into large mugs as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Arizona says as she sees Callie tense up at the sound. Arizona enters the kitchen with a massive bouquet of flowers. "These came for you."

"Callie pulls the card from the flowers and quickly reads it before throwing it in the trash. "They're from my dad, she says before picking up the bouquet up and dropping them in the bin. "He wanted to say sorry and asked for my forgiveness. Like it's that simple." Callie scoffs and shakes her head while getting breakfast together. "Christmas shopping sounds good to me, I haven't started yet and it's not that long away." Callie says before Arizona can comment on the flowers.

"Awesome." Arizona senses Callie doesn't want to talk about it just yet and happily just goes along with what Callie wants to do.

* * *

"I'm not sure if I should get Tim the new need for speed or call of duty black ops." Arizona muses, looking at all the games.

"You should get black ops, its so much better and the graphics are insane. Or Halo 4 is pretty good as well." Callie says enthusiastically while looking at the other games. When she's met with silence she lifts her eyes towards Arizona to find her staring. "What? I like XBOX." Callie shrugs, her cheeks going a little red.

Arizona smirks while she coverers Indies ears, who is currently strapped to Arizona's chest. "I have never been as turned on as I am now at that admission."

"R-really." Callie gulps as Arizona walks up and stands on her tippy toes and whispers.

"I can't wait to play with your XBOX." Arizona sucks Callie's earlobe into her mouth before stepping back to watch as Callie turns into a pile of goo.

"Can I help you ladies at all?" A young teenage boy asks.

"No thanks, I've decided what I'm getting." Arizona smiles like nothing just happened as Callie tries to get her libido under control. The young boy just smiles and carries on annoying the next customer. "You ready to get some lunch sweetie?" Arizona asks innocently.

Callie nods as Arizona turns to head to the checkout and mumbles. "You have no idea." Under her breath and doesn't see the smile on Arizona's face after hearing that.

They find a little restaurant tucked away down the street and slide into one of the booths available so Callie can feed a very upset Indie. They quickly order some drinks and food and they are left to themselves.

"I was thinking just me and you could have dinner this Friday night, we can see if Teddy or Tim can mind Indie for the night?" Callie asks nervously as Arizona's eyes shoot up to meets hers.

"Sounds like a pretty good idea to me, where did you want to go?" Arizona asks as her heart rate picks up at the thought of what Callie means no indie for a whole night.

"I have an idea but I'm going to surprise you so I'm not telling you." Callie smiles at the pout on Arizona's face.

"How will I know what to wear?" Arizona tries.

"Something smart casual will do."

Arizona huffs. "Ok, fine, I guess I have to wait."

"Good." Callie says as she gets a tiny burp from Indie. "She's out, do you mind if I slip her back in the carrier?" Arizona shakes her head and stands as Callie slips her in and slips the sling back up Arizona's arm.

"This Carrier is amazing, usually there all uncomfortable but this is like a pillow."

"I find it easier to carry her like that then have to take a pram to the shops and she doesn't cry as much this way." Callie says as the waitress drops the food and drinks off. As they eat there lunch Arizona can see something pulling over in Callie's mind but waits till she brings it up. "My dad sais he is here for a week on business in that note." Arizona nods while biting a chip. "Should I see what he has to say?" Callie asks looking up at Arizona. Arizona studies Callie's face and watches as different emotions flash across her face, Callie mostly looks frightened.

"You should do what feels right to you but know that I'll support you either way you want to go about it." Callie take sin Arizona's words trying to figure out what she wants to do.

"If I meet him for lunch tomorrow will you be able to make it?" Callie asks.

"Of course, what ever you want to do I'll be there."

"Okay. You ready to continue shopping?" Callie asks standing up and pulling Arizona out of her seat.

"You bet, I have to find momma a gift. I still have no idea what to get her, she's too difficult." Arizona groans trying to think of a gift.

"Well while you think of that I need to buy Christmas decorations because I've got nothing."

* * *

"Hey Callie, nice digs." Alex Karev says smiling as Callie opens her front door. "Robbins wanted me to drop these off for her tonight." Alex pulls a heavy bag off his shoulder handing it to Callie.

"Oh ok thanks. Did you want to come in and talk to her? She should be out of the shower soon." Callie sees him hesitate a little. "I have beer."

"Sounds good." He smiles and steps in out of the cold. "Your house is awesome by the way." Alex tells her as they walk through to the kitchen.

"I love it, I must have looked at about 20 and this is the only one that stuck out to me." Callie says handing Alex an open beer.

"I just bought Meredith grey's house, needs a little work but I love it. No I just have to buy furniture and kitchen stuff." He tells her walking over to Indie in her high chair and pulling a face making her giggle a little.

"holy crap its cold. Oh hey Karev." Arizona greets as she enters the kitchen in sweats and Hopkins jumper. "How did the surgery go?" She asks kissing Callie's cheek and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Perfect. She came through with flying colours and is going to make a full recovery by two weeks." Alex tells his mentor proudly.

"Awesome. Anything big come in today?"

"Not really it was just constant all day, I brought all the paper work and charts for you so you don't get swamped tomorrow."

"Thanks, I'll need about two hrs off around 12, would you be able to cover me again?" Arizona asks as she picks up a crying Indie from her high chair and calms her down.

"Yeah should be no problem."

"Dinners ready. Alex, are you staying for some?" Callie asks as she takes indie from Arizona to feed. "There's plenty of food."

"And you can talk me through some of these cases that came in today." Arizona says quickly looking through the files he brought for her.

"Sure why not? I haven't had a home cooked meal since momma came to visit."

"Well calliope cooks as well as momma." Arizona says grabbing plates for everyone as Callie sits down to feed indie at the table.

"Damn Torres, this is good!" Alex groans shovelling food into his mouth.

The three of them continue the easy going night with jokes and laughs as Alex and Arizona finish up all the charts and paper work. While popping a pie in the oven for dessert Callie sends off a quick text to her dad to meet her at Joes for lunch tomorrow.

"I can't believe you nearly beat the crap out of him." Callie laughs.

"What? He was going to leave me for Ped's at Hopkins." Arizona shrugs pulling the ice cream out of the freezer.

"She made me see the sense in sticking around, I still get to learn from someone from Hopkins but I get her all to myself."

"Stop trying to suck up, you have been working with me for years and I still haven't gotten rid of you." Arizona giggles while grabbing bowls and the ice cream and heading to the lounge room.

"I'm still glad Sloan and Tim were there to hold you back from pouncing on me." Alex grabs a bowl of ice cream and pie.

"It took two grown men to hold you back." Callie asks shocked and amused.

"I was pissed." Arizona answers like it's the simplest thing in the world.

* * *

"I know I'm sorry I'm late. A kid decided to crash when I was walking out the doors. Hey sweetie." Arizona coos at Indie and then kissing Callie on plump lips. Arizona pulls her jacket off to reveal navy blue scrubs.

"Aren't you freezing in scrubs?" Callie asks.

"Well I ran here because I was late so not anymore." Arizona says making Callie laugh. "Where's your dad?" Arizona asks noticing the man to be nowhere.

"He's running late stuck in traffic."

"Well all the more time I get to spend with you two ladies. You have a good morning?" Arizona coos picking up indie and giving her an Eskimo kiss and getting drool all over her chin.

Carlos enters the bar making his eyes travel over the booths looking for his daughter. His eye stop as he sees Arizona giving his granddaughter an Eskimo kiss and chucking her head back in laughter as indie attaches herself to the blondes chin. Calliope chuckles and watches the two interact with the look of pure happiness on her face. A twinge of regret courses through his body before he walks over to the table. "Calliope, Miss Robbins." He says icily.

"Dad." "Mr Torres." The women reply.

"Are you going to sit dad?" Callie asks wearily. Carlos sits down and studies the women in front of his, it doesn't go unnoticed how Arizona tucks indie in her arms protectively and puts herself slightly in front of callie ready to pounce if need be.

"I've had all night to think and I've come to the conclusion that I can't tell you what to do anymore. You're a grown woman and a mother, I was a terrible father for forcing you to marry Antonio. I saw it in your eyes that you were unhappy, your mother even told me so." At that Callie's eyes connect with her fathers in shock. Her mother never said a word to her, to callie she always seemed cold and distant because of the whole dating a woman in college thing. "I shut down your mothers allegations and I shouldn't have, for that I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me right away but I do ask for you forgiveness. I'm not saying I understand you choices but I can see you're happy and Miss Robbins here is clearly protective. So I apologize for my behaviour and I'm sorry about what I said last night." Carlos finishes his little speech and watches the emotions flash across his daughters face as Arizona just stares coldly at him.

"Over night your whole line of thinking changes after all these years?" Callie spits.

"I didn't know Antonio was that bad but it breaks my heart to know that's what you went through. All a father wants is for there children to be happy and safe and I've failed to give you that, I'm ashamed of myself." Carlos quickly wipes a tear away before it falls and stands up. "I have a flight in a couple of hours so I should get going. I just… I'm so sorry calliope. Take car of my girls Miss Robbins." He says solemnly before turning to walk away but stopping again. "Before I go, I was wondering what happened to your trust fund?"

Callie lets out a laugh. "I cleared that out years ago and put it in a private account so Antonio didn't get a penny of it." Callie tells him.

"Okay." Is all Carlos says before turning and heading out to catch his flight home.

Arizona sits patiently as Callie pulls herself together and tries to get her mind under control. "You alright Calliope?" Arizona asks squeezing Callie's thigh.

"i-I think so." Callie croaks out wiping a tear from her eye. "I've never heard him say anything like that ever."

"How bout I take you two home and we can eat there and put this little one down?"

"Ok, I ordered our lunch I'll just tell Joe its take away while you put her in the car." Callie kisses Arizona's cheek and slips out of the booth.

"Your mommy's going to be ok baby girl, she's got you and me to support her, isn't that right bug?" Arizona chatters away to indie while walking out to Callie's range rover.

A sleek black Mercedes rolled up beside Arizona and the back window rolled down. "Excuse me Miss Robbins?"

Arizona spun around to find Carlos Torres in the window of the car. "Yes?" Arizona says coldly.

"I don't know you but I was wondering if I could make a request of you?"

"I highly doubt you're in any positions to ask anything of me!" She spits back.

"I understand but I only ask that you protect and take care of my girls because I clearly can't? Please?" the broken man asks.

Arizona sees Callie coming towards her in the corner of her eye and quickly answers. "Sir I've been doing that since the day I met them and I will continue to do it till the day I die, even then I will try and fight. No leave." Arizona finishes and turns around opening the car up and buckling Indie in.

"Who was that?" Callie asks coming up behind Arizona making her jump.

"Oh just some pompous ass wanted directions." Arizona laughs, forcing a smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey Z, why do you have Callie's car?" Tim asks walking in to the attending lounge and finding Arizona sprawled out at the table studying for her surgery tomorrow.

"We had a very intense meeting with her dad so I took her home and left her and Indie asleep in bed. Would you or teddy be able to take my car home?" Arizona asks while her nose is still stuffed in a book.

"Yeah no probs, is callie alright?" Tim asks concern evident in his voice.

"She will be." Arizona sighs and closes her books, giving up on thinking anything will stick in her brain at this point. She gets up and starts to make two coffees. "I was wondering if you would be able to look after Indie this Friday night? We have a hot date." Arizona asks batting her eye lids at her brother and handing him a coffee.

"Are you kidding me? You really don't have to ask, of coarse id take her." Tim laughs. "And I don't know why you would think the little pout and eye lids would get you anywhere with me, we came up with that look together to get out of trouble."

"Right! Oh and Indie will be spending the night with you and teddy." Arizona says trying to say it casually.

"Oh really? Finally taking the 'plunge' ay?" Arizona shoves Tim's shoulder.

"Your so gross, id expect that from Sloan but yes we are." Arizona says smugly walking to the door. "Don't you dare tell Sloan either!" she says walking out the door.

* * *

"Heard you got a hot date Friday night?" Teddy asks walking in and flopping down on Arizona's bed as Arizona hums in agreement and packs an over night bag. "Wow I can tell you're really excited about it." Teddy jokes.

"What?" Arizona asks looking up frazzled.

"You alright? You look freaked out and you got a crazy look in your eyes."

"I-I'm freaking out a little bit about our date." Arizona runs her hands through her hair. "not so much the date but the after the date part, I know it sounds ridiculous but she was treated like crap in her marriage. i-I want to treat her right." Arizona sits on the bad and buries her face in her hands.

"You are treating her right, I've never seen you treat a woman the way you treat her."

"I'm frigan horny as well!" Arizona exclaims. "It's been like 2 months and there are only so many showers you can take. Every time she touches me my body lights on fire and my legs turn to moosh. All I can think about is her and indie all day and every day. So many times we've been so close to completely ripping each other's clothes off but something interrupts."

"Well this Friday you will both be ready and you know it's going to happen. You two are connected in some way, it's sickening to watch actually but anyone can see you two are meant to be together." Teddy says smiling.

"I love her! I love them, both of them and it's eating me alive not being able to say it to her."

"Why can't you say it to her?" Teddy asks in confusion.

"Even though I feel it, I think it's too early in our relationship to be saying that. What if I freak her out or what if she doesn't say it back?" Arizona spits out starting to pace back and forth.

"She feels the same way sis." Tim interjects making her stop pacing and look at him. "I can see it in the way she looks at you and talks about you. You don't have to worry, Trust me."

"But how do you know?" Arizona's shoulders slump.

"Because it's the same way I look at teddy." Tim smiles identically to the one spreading across Arizona's face. "So stop freaking out and go be with your girls and we will see you at work tomorrow."

Arizona takes a deep calming breath, taking in Tim's words. "Okay. Thanks for talking me down again. I'll see you two tomorrow."

* * *

**hope you enjoyed, Excited for the next chapter :) **

**Vote for Jessica Capshaw for best dramatic actress just go to my profile page to find the link! :)  
**

**ok some people got pickie that i didn't say vote for Jessica or Sara and that I'm not a calzona fan or what ever. if i could vote for both i would and if u want to vote for Sara go ahead it doesn't bother me! But I am a fan of calzona because i wouldn't put them with any body else and if there was a couple vote width them in it i would vote for them in a heart beat!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**This chapter has not been edited by my beta so i apologise for the mistakes :)**

* * *

As Callie does the finishing touches to her make up and fixes her curls the doorbell rings. Tightening her black silk robe and picking indie up Callie races downstairs and flings the door open.

"Whoa." Teddy jumps at the force the door is opened and finds a flustered Latina. "Zona is going to go nuts if that's what you're wearing." Teddy says smiling as Callie burst out laughing and moves to let teddy inside.

"No I'm not wearing this but good to know. Thanks so much for watching her tonight, I really appreciate it." Teddy reaches over and takes Indie in her arms and cooing.

"Its no problem at all, I'm happy to take the munch-kin any time. What smells so good?"

"I made red wine lamb shanks and a devils chocolate cake." Callie tells her.

"I thought you guess were going out?"

"Yeah I thought about that and then I thought we should just stay here." Callie says shrugging and not making eye contact.

"sounds like you planned a good night then, Tim invited Alex, mark and whatever girl mark has for the week for dinner so I'm glad I've got this little one to keep me company." teddy says lightly pinching indies cheeks. "Well let's get out of mommies hair so she can continue her planning."

"Right ok, here's her nappy bag with outfits and extra nappies and things. I've pumped four bottles so she should be good till the morning and if not just ring me, ring me for anything. She has been sleeping through the nights the passed week so hopefully she will do it for you. Come here baby." Callie tells Callie and scoops Indie into her arms for kisses and hugs goodbye while walking to the door. "You sure you're fine with her the whole night?"

"Chill Callie it's no problem at all and if anything happens you are a phone call away and just around the corner. We're good, you just enjoy your night alone with Zona." Teddy says winking and making Callie's cheeks flame red.

"Ok you be a good little girl for Uncle Tim and aunt teddy alright. And you're lucky you get to see Uncle Alex again, maybe he will play aeroplanes with you again and then fall asleep sucking his finger."

"Seriously?" teddy asks trying to picture Alex Karev playing with a baby.

"Yeah I know, he came for dinner one night and we were cleaning up and came into the lounge to find alex lying asleep with indie on his stomach sucking his finger asleep. Arizona got pictures to black mail him into doing things for her." Callie laughs.

"Nice, I'll have to check these pictures out. Alright were heading out now, say bye to mommy and we will see her in the morning. Say have fun." teddy jokes taking indie and walking out the door.

"Bye." Callie says as she watches them head to the car. "Mommy loves you." she calls and watches them drive away.

"Taking a deep breath she closes the door and grabs the wine and opens it, pouring herself a glass to calm her nerves and checks the food. Setting the tables and lighting the candles while adding the finishing touches on the cake Callie notices the time and races upstairs to get her dress on. After deeming herself presentable she grabs her wine glass and heads to the lounge room to light a fire and relax on the couch for a little while.

* * *

"This was by far one of the most disturbing request you've ever had me do." Mark Sloan says walking into the attending locker room and handing over a pink Victoria's Secret bag.

"I would have thought the great Mark Sloan would have been shopping there more than once in his life time." Arizona laughs back while ducking into a cubicle and pulling on the little navy blue lace underwear. "Hand me my dress will you."

"I have been there many times thank you very much, it was just weird it was for you. Did I get the right ones?" he asks flipping the dress over the door.

"They don't exactly match but they will have to do."

"Well lucky for you, I know your bra size." he grins mischievously chucking another pink bag over for Arizona.

"I don't even want to know how you know that but thanks." Arizona quickly gets dressed and steps out of the cubicle and mark whistle.

"Damn! You are so getting laid to night!" mark smiles.

"Thanks." Arizona beams. "Alright I'm off, thanks again for the underwear I still cant believe that's the only thing I forgot to pack." Arizona quickly fixes her hair and packs up her stuff into her locker.

"I'm sure Torres wouldn't mind you go panties free." Mark says handing her a lip gloss. "Now go get your woman, I want a full report by Monday!"

Arizona just rolls her eyes. "I'm not telling you anything, you already know enough about what I got going on under this dress." Arizona says waving her hand up and down her body. "No I'm going thanks again and see you later."

"Don't forget to pace yourself tonight, don't ware yourself out to fast." he call than bursts out laughing as he says Arizona flip him the bird heading to the elevator.

Pulling up in front of Callie's, Arizona jumps out while putting her heels back on. "Damn heels, cant drive with them on but need them to make my boobs look awesome." Finally getting her shoe on she makes her way up to the door, holding her hand up to knock but she notices a note stuck to the doorbell.

**Hey beautiful, enter, lock and follow. Xxx**

Arizona opens and locks the door behind her, looking down she finds purple flower petals on the floor. Smiling widely while her heart melts she follows the flowers through the lounge room, noticing the fire nicely lit, and ends in the kitchen with the most beautiful site. Arizona stops in her tracks as Callie smiles at her, Arizona's eyes trail from Callie's red pumps, up tanned legs to a dress coming mid thigh to find an unbelievably tight and sexy red dress showing off the perfect amount of cleavage. "Hey, you look stunning." Arizona breathed.

Callie walks toward Arizona with a beaming smile. "You look sexy." Callie says seductively and leans in for a passionate kiss.

"Wow… so we aren't going out?" Arizona asked.

"Nope, I figured this way we won't be disturbed by anybody and we can drink as much as we want without having to drive." Callie encircles her arms around Arizona's waist pulling her flush against her body and kissing behind Arizona's ear.

"I love you." Arizona whispers, pulling back and looking into Callie's deep brown orbs. Arizona watches as Callie processes Arizona's confession and then smiling and capturing Arizona's lips.

Callie whispers against Arizona's lips. "I love you too." And diving back in against Arizona's mouth as Arizona tangles her hands in Callie's hair trying to pull her impossibly closer. As Callie runs her tongue along Arizona's lips asking permission to entre, they kick off there heels and Callie tugs Arizona along with her towards the lounge room. Finding the zipper on Arizona's dress she pulls it down slowly as Arizona moans into her mouth.

Arizona's body is on fire as Callie's finger run sensually down her back at the opening, Arizona's finger fumble but gets Callie's zipper down. Ripping her lips away, Arizona rips her lips away to watch as Callie's dress pools on the floor and taking in Callie's body. "God, you're so beautiful." Arizona says breathing ragged as she takes in Callie's body, reaching out and running her fingers softly down Callie's body and hooking a finger in red race lace panties.

Callie's breathe hitches as she feels Arizona's finger in her panties, which mixed in with Arizona standing in front of her in a nice navy blue lingerie set. "I like this set, is it new?"

"I got it today." Arizona smirks. "I really want you right now."

"Same." Callie says spinning Arizona around, making her squeal and pushes her onto the couch and straddles Arizona's lap, hooking her arms around her neck. Arizona lays her hands on naked thighs running her hands up and down, her thumbs dipping in close to Callie's centre. Callie begins kissing along Arizona's jaw and down her neck, hitting her pulse point. Bringing her hand up to Callie's bra clasp, with one flick Arizona pulls it off setting retrained breast free, bouncing in front of Arizona's eyes perfectly.

Arizona groans at the sight and before Callie can say anything she lets out a guttural moan as her already pebbled nipple is taken into Arizona mouth. Flicking and nipping Callie's nipple as Callie's fingers tangle in blonde locks pulling her closer. "Oh Arizona…" Callie moans as Arizona continues to tease Callie nipples, while the throbbing at her centre grows.

Pushing up, Arizona guides Callie to the floor softly and rest's her body on top, both moaning at the contact. Arizona's bra straps fall down her arms. "When did you undo that?" She asks breathlessly kissing her way across Callie's chest.

"When you were devouring my nipples." Callie laughs breathlessly and flips them so Arizona is underneath her and pulls the blue lace from her chest. Bringing a finger up and circles Arizona's nipple while taking the other between her lips. Arizona arches her back trying for more contact, Callie rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger making Arizona's hips rise while letting out a moan. Callie pulls back up onto her knees hooking her fingers in navy panties and pulling them down creamy legs before quickly discarding her own. Kissing up Arizona's stomach and between her breast and a peck on her lips before locking eyes with Arizona and trails her hand down Arizona's body before cupping Arizona's mound making her hips jerk up. Dipping her fingers between Arizona's folds they both moan. "You're so wet." Callie groans.

"Only for you baby." Arizona says before pulling Callie down and locking lips and getting lost in the feeling of Callie being all over her body. Circling Arizona's erect clit as her hips pick up the rhythm with Callie's fingers. "Calliope…" Arizona groans.

"Yes?" Callie asks cheekily while making her way down Arizona's chest.

"Plea-." She's cut off as Callie easily slips two fingers deep into her centre while sucking Arizona's right nipple into her mouth. "Yessss…"

"Mmmm your so tight around my fingers." Callie whispers in Arizona's ear as she begins to pull out and thrust back in making Arizona walls tighten and pull even more. Callie slowly increases her pace thrusting in and out, in and out, Arizona's body shuddering at every nip callie inflicts on Arizona's taught and pebbled nipples.

"Oh fuck Calliope… I love you, I love you, I love you." Arizona pants out at every thrust. Arizona's nails digging into Callie shoulder blades as her body explodes and pulls towards her stomach. Callie brings her thumb up and applies slight pressure against Arizona's nub making Arizona's thighs clamp around her body as she continues to pump in and out of her tightening walls. "Oooooooooooohhhhhhhh Calliope I'm cum-." Arizona gets cut off as Callie penetrates her tongue into Arizona's mouth while penetrating her with her hand, Arizona's eyes roll into the back of her head and all she sees is white as her centre explodes all over Callie's hand and her body shuddering with pleasure. Callie slows her hand milking Arizona's orgasm for everything she's got while laying kisses all over Arizona's face.

"I love you." Kiss. "So much." Kiss. Callie continues to milk every ounce of pleasure from Arizona's body peppering her in kisses. Stopping her movements, Callie watches Arizona's eye flutter open and slowly focus on Callie.

"Wo-ow." Arizona jumps as Callie does one more swipe of her clit before pulling out, making Arizona pout at the loss of Callie's fingers. Arizona watches as a smile grows on her face as Callie brings her drenched fingers to her mouth and slowly sucking them clean and moaning at the taste.

"Mmmm you taste incredible. I could eat you forever." Callie says with a smirk. Arizona still recovering from her earth shattering orgasm lets out a breathy laugh and pulling her head up to steal a kiss from plump lips but pulls Callie's bottom lip into her mouth and moaning at the taste of herself of Callie's lips.

"I do taste good." Arizona giggles as Callie rolls her eyes, laughs and rest up on her elbow.

"You're so beautiful." Callie smiles while brushing sweat matted hair from Arizona's forehead making her blush. Pushing up and forward so Callie's back is on the floor, Arizona lays a soft kiss on Callie's lips.

"To me you are perfect. Arizona says accentuating every word with a kiss across Callie's face. "You are beautiful." Kiss on Callie's neck. "You are amazing." Kiss on clavicle and slips a leg between Callie's thighs. "I love everything about you Calliope." Arizona says seriously while locking eyes with Callie. "And I absolutely love that you trust me with you're your heart." Callie feels tears starting to surface and tries to hold them down but one slips passed her eyelids and falls down her cheek, Arizona bringing her thumb up and swiping it away. Laying one more kiss on plump smiling lips Arizona trails kisses all the way down Callie's curvaceous body, detouring a little and teasing her nipples before kissing her way down a tanned perfect body. Swirling her tongue in Callie's belly button before continuing her way south, Callie raising her hips trying to get Arizona where she wants her quickly.

"Arizona pleases jus-… ohhhh yessss." Callie moans out at the end as Arizona flicks and then wraps pink lips around her pulsating nub. Tangling her fingers in blonde locks and pulling Arizona closer and harder while her hips gyrate to the rhythm Arizona's mouth has set. Releasing Callie's nub, Arizona brings her thumb to Callie's clit rubbing and then drives her tongue into Callie's depths making her jump and scream out in pleasure. Arizona lets out a whimper as juices flow freely into her mouth, this being the greatest taste she's ever had. A slight tug in blonde locks and Arizona gets the hint and shoots up Callie's body and laying her lips on waiting ones, both moaning as there tastes mingle together. Arizona slips her fingers in Callie's folds and pushing two fingers in, immediately starting to thrust making whimpered moans escape Callie's lips.

"You feel amazing around me." Arizona pants and her breathe hitches as Callie lift her thigh and makes contact with Arizona's centre. Grinding down on a toned thigh Arizona finds the perfect amount of friction as she continues to thrust in and out of Callie. "Calliope…"

"Arizona…" Callie pants, her eyes opening to find Arizona's breast bounce with every thrust she pushes, Callie's centre tightness as Arizona curls her finger hitting her sweet spot. "I-I…" Callie's mouth clamps down onto Arizona's shoulder as she feels Arizona circling her clit gently, then swiping it up and down making her lose control and tumble over the edge. As Arizona feels the slight pain from Callie's bit making her grind harder into Callie's thigh Arizona hits her second orgasm as it crashes over her. Both women thriving off each others moans and whispers of pleasure, as Arizona massages Callie's walls bringing her down, pulses of pleasure still shoot through her body, Arizona collapses on top of Callie and lays there listening to Callie's heart beat furiously in her chest. "Oh my… Wow." Callie's at a loss for words.

"Back at ya babe." Arizona pants kissing Callie's heaving chest and pulling out of her, licking her fingers clean. They lay there as the fire crackles into the silence of the room and there breathing evens out, Arizona slipping to the side of Callie and traces light patterns across her stomach, both just content to be in the moment with the other. Until Arizona's stomach makes itself known and grumbles, making them both giggle and Arizona burying her face in Callie's neck.

"We should have some dinner." Callie chuckles sitting up, and sees Arizona's pout.

"Oh trust me my love your going to need your energy for tonight." Callie smiles seductively before leaning down and kissing the pout off the blondes face. Callie stands up and walks to the corner of the lounge room and pulls on a black silk rode and picks up a box. "Here." Callie says handing the box to Arizona.

"Calliope… I didn't get you anything, I can't accept this."

"Babe just open it, what you just gave me doesn't even come close to what's in the box." Callie says sweetly while sliding to her knees in front of Arizona, Arizona smiling like it's already Christmas morning rips the paper off the box and lifts the lid revealing electric blue silk. Pulling the item from the box she finds more material falls to show a robe that matches Callie's.

"Calliope, I love it. Thank you so much." Arizona squeals wrapping the robe around herself before jumping into Callie's arms and kissing her senseless.

* * *

Arizona groans licking the juices off her fingers on by one. "That was so good."

Callie hums in agreement and wipes her mouth. "It's the best I've had in a while." She says chuckling as Arizona faces her and notices a bit of juice trickle down the side of Arizona's chin. Callie lifts her thumb and swipes the juice and sucks her thumb. "It tastes better coming from you." Callie smirks as Arizona swallows loudly before pulling herself together.

"I have no come back for that except you're hot." Arizona says smiling and leans over restoring her hand on naked caramel thigh and catches Callie's lips in a soft kiss. "Thanks for dinner. I much prefer this that a restaurant." She pecks Callie's lips and feels plump lips pull into a smile. "And I can't do this at a restaurant." She says and slips her hand up Callie's robe and runs one digit through moistening folds and then pulls her fingers up to her mouth. Callie watches her as her mouth goes dry and her centre throb with want. Not being able to take it, Callie lunges forward cupping ivory cheeks and driving her tongue into Arizona's mouth and moaning at the slight taste of herself. Arizona finds her balance from the force of Callie and kisses back with the same ferocity and need.

Lips still locked Arizona slips from her chair and straddles Callie and wrapping her hands arousing Callie's neck. Callie slides her hands down under the silk robe and finding two handfuls of perfect ass and squeezes lightly while bringing Arizona's hips down to grind into her making the blonde moan deep in her mouth. Callie pulls her lips away only to attach the blonde's neck and kiss across the flushed skin and back up the neck, Arizona lets her head fall to the side giving Callie more skin.

"Calliope…" Arizona whimpers as she feels her centre begin to drip down her thighs. Callie moans and breaths in getting a nose full of arousal and grinding Arizona harder. Letting go of one cheek Callie brings her hand to the front and without warning plunges three fingers into Arizona not need to wet her fingers first. Arizona gasps and moans ash she grinds down onto Callie's hand. "God I love you so much." She whispers as she lifts herself and slams back down and Callie curling her fingers.

"You're miraculous." Callie gasps as she watches the blonde ride her hand with a look of pure pleasure on her face. Callie starts to meet Arizona's pace with thrusts while sliding her fingers down the blonde's walls and pushing all that way to Arizona's sweet spot. Arizona's robe slips open from her movement and Callie takes the hard pebbles nipple into her hot mouth swirling her tongue around and lightly grazing it with her teeth making Arizona tangle her fingers in dark tresses holding callie to her breasts.

"Mmm Calliope, go- don't stop. Don't stop." Arizona grounds out.

Pulling away Callie looks up at Arizona's flushes face. "Never." She whispers and watches Arizona bounce on her hand completely losing control. Bringing her thumb to Arizona's bundle of nerves she applies the perfect amount of pressure while curling her fingers hitting Arizona's g-spot and watches the magic. Arizona's hips jerk forwards as her mouth cracks open letting out a quiet moan cutting odd half way through, her stomach muscles contracting as her walls tighten and pull Callie's fingers deeper and locking them in there. A pool of arousal drips into Callie's palm as Arizona flops forward like jelly resting her head on Callie's shoulder. Arizona's muscles slowly loosen and Callie softly massages Arizona making her jerk every so often milking the last remnants of her orgasm before finally pulling out quickly sucking her hand and fingers clean before wrapping her arms around Arizona's petite frame as she comes back to the land of her living. Laying kisses all over Arizona's face she pulls back and looks at Arizona. "You ok my love?" She whispers.

Arizona lets out half a laugh. "Hun you just rocked my world I'm practically jelly. I'm more than ok." Arizona smiles her lopsided grin tilting her head to lock eyes with brown orbs as Callie lets out a chuckle.

"I love you." She says breathlessly capturing Arizona in a lazy kiss.

"Give me a couple of minutes and ill show you how much I love you." Arizona whispers in a sultry voice and takes Callie's earlobe in her mouth sucking gently.

"Grabbing slender hips Callie swallows as the throb between her legs pick up. "Well I put dessert and drinks in the bedroom if you think you can make it."

Arizona jumps up to her feet, her robe slipping completely open giving Callie the most beautiful view. Arizona smiles and pulls Callie up from her chair. "Come on Calliope, I want your pre-dessert before actual dessert." Arizona winks and races up stairs to the bedroom with Callie hot on her heels.

* * *

Callie wakes up as the sun light creeps into her bedroom through the gap in the blinds. Her eyes flicker to the naked woman wrapped so securely around her making her smile as memories from last night and this Moring come to mind. She runs her fingers through blonde tresses and watches as Arizona tries to bury her face deeper in to her chest. "Morning beautiful." She whispers still lightly playing with blonde hair.

Arizona smiles and kisses the bare flesh of Callie's chest before opening her eyes. "Hey." She says in the sleepy morning voice Callie has grown to love most. Kisses are exchanged as the cuddle and giggle whispering to each other, until Arizona's stomach growls. At that they both burst out laughing, Arizona blushes a little. "I guess I'm a little hungry." She says sheepishly.

"Lucky for you I got ingredients for French toast."

"Yay." Arizona slips out of bed and pulls the robe back on and looking around the room to find and empty champagne bottle with two glasses carelessly chucked on the floor, pillows everywhere and two empty plates from chocolate cake. "Last night was awesome." She's grinning from ear to ear.

Callie stands and walks up to her slipping her robe over her naked form. "It sure was." She husks. "Now let's get some grub in your tummy and then we can figure out what we want to do."

Callie cooks while humming to a tune in her head, Arizona watching from the bench sipping her coffee and smiling like a fool. She can't help but feel like it's almost the perfect moment, like nothing could be better than right now as Callie sways those perfect hips cooking happily. Arizona finds herself thinking she could do this for the rest of her life, being with this woman. Always being there for her and protecting, laughing and building a life t=with the Latina. Arizona stands up and walks over to Callie encircling her from bed=hind and kissing the back of her neck. Callie leans into Arizona as she flips French toast before twisting her head and kissing Arizona's temple.

The door bell rings, bringing them out of there trance and reminding them of the outside world. "I got it." Arizona says and goes to answer the door. Pulling her robe tight around her she opens the door to find teddy with indie on her hip happily babbling away, Teddy's smile turns into a shit eating grin when she spots a red love bite at the start of her collar bone.

"You had a good night I see." Teddy says laughing as Arizona turns red and smiles.

"It was pleasant." She says making teddy laugh again.

"I'll bet." Indie just noticing Arizona starts to squirm and throw her body toward Arizona. Arizona grabs her before she flings herself.

"Good morning sweetie." Arizona coos kissing chubby cheeks. "How was she?"

"The perfect angel. Tim got paged in, a massive trauma but we did just fine didn't we. She fell asleep curled up in Alex's arms."

"Someone loves uncle Alex cuddles hmm." Indie just smiles and opens her mouth sucking on Arizona's chin making her laugh. "Thanks for watching her. It's freezing out there, You want to come in?"

"I can't, I've got a consult I have to get to. Tell Callie I said hi and that she was good and drank all her bottles." Teddy says backing up the walk. "I've really got to go, Bye Zona." Teddy waves smiling and jumps in her car.

Waving teddy off Arizona closes the door and heads to the kitchen. "Come on bug, let's go see mommy."

* * *

**ok im not sre if im happy with this, work has been insane because of Christmas so yeah anyways i wanted to get this out before christmas hope you enjoyd it**


	12. Chapter 12

**All mistakes are my own and i was in a hurry! I'm not sure bout this one, it was a bitch to write. I just wasn't feeling it!**

* * *

Feet hit the pavement at a steady pace as Arizona jogs down Callie's street back towards her house, turning into Callie's driveway she stops abruptly having ran into someone and landing on them as they hit the ground. "I'm so sorry." She says pushing back when she hears a man groan. "Karev?"

"Hey boss." Alex says slowly rolling over and standing slowly.

"What are you doing in Calliopes driveway at 7 in the morning?" she asks scrunching her forehead in confusion.

"Well I was going into work for a few hours before your momma's thanks giving dinner." He says dusting his clothes off trying not to make eye contact.

"Yeah but… your sleeping with aria?" Arizona almost screams while pushing him backwards.

Alex holds his hands up in defence. "What? She's hot." He states simply.

Arizona huffs and then points a finger to his chest. "Do not do anything to hurt her." Alex opens his mouth to say something but Arizona holds up her hand. "Even if it is just sex or whatever it is you two are doing."

"I got it boss, I promise. Now I have to go if I want to make it to dinner."

"Yeah, yeah. Be there by 4 please." Arizona calls after him as he jogs to his car down the street.

Stepping in the front door the heat instantly hits Arizona frost bitten nose and cheeks. Creeping up stairs andquickly checking on Indie who is still fast asleep and moving on to Calliopes room. Finding her girlfriendsprawled out on her back dead to the world Arizona smirks, quietly closing the door she creeps forward to the foot of the bed stripping so she in her underwear and sneaking up under the quilt. Making her way up between Calles legs nudging them apart a little and settling on the stomach right in front of thin cotton covered mound.

Warming up her fingers she gently pulls the underwear to the side and swipes her tongue through slightly wet folds. She feels Callie move her hips and waits to hear her breathing even out before continuing her quest. Parting lips with her fingers she traces her tongue up and down Callie's sex every so often circling her clit. Callie lets out a sleepy moan came from Callie's mouth as Arizona latched her lips into the Latina's hooded member and sucked lightly. Caramel hands angle in blonde curls and Arizona opens her eyes to look up and see deep brown staring at her with remnants of sleep still in them and Callie's mouth silently parted as her breathing increases. As Callie's hips pick up the pace Arizona release her clit and slides her tongue into scorching depths as she presses her thumb against Callie's nub sending her over the edge screaming Arizona's name. Arizona closing her eyes and letting all callie's juices rundown her tongue making sure she got everything before easing up and slowly kissing her way up callie's humming body.

"Good morning my love." Arizona hums getting a sexy smile from Callie before leaning in for a kiss.

Callie hums but pulls Arizona's face back holding her checks. "Why is your face so wet?"

"You squirted and it was fucking hot with a capitol H." Arizona muses as she watches he womans face flush.

"Oh…" is all Callie can say.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. The hottest thing I've ever seen or done to a woman. Happy thanks giving by the way." She says steeling another kiss.

"It is happy thanksgiving so far, I don't think I've ever done that. Like ever." Callie says pulling Arizona down so all her weight is on her.

"Glad you liked it." Arizona giggles. "But you will probably have to change the sheets." She says making Callie laugh. They could hear Indie's little murmur slash cry come through the monitor and then Aria's voice.

"Good morning my little princesa. Are your mommies ignoring you, to busy playing with each other aren't they." Aria says cheekily right into the monitor pick indie up.

"Aria!" Callie shrieks as Arizona and aria laugh.

"It's true, we are going down stairs so you two can finish." Aria was down the stairs before Callie could retaliate.

"You ready for some of mommas cooking?" Arizona asks and giggles as Callie flips them and starts kissingArizona's neck as her hand pushes Arizona's panties down her legs.

"Mmhhmm." Callie agrees. "I am but right now I'm eating my most favourite thing." Callie says as she swipes a finger though drenched folds and nestling her body between creamy legs. "oh look, it's ready just the way I like it. Wet and juicy." Callie growls before devouring Arizona's sex.

* * *

"Morning sis." Callie says walking into the kitchen freshly showered and dressed in only a robe. "Morning mija." Callie coos kissing chubby checks and getting a squeal and a smile.

"good morning to you. Have a nice wakeup call this morning did we?" Aria asks smirking.

"Very satisfying. So how was you night last nite? I know you went out with Alex and some other docs."

"it wasn't to bad, they are a fun bunch to drink with I must say."

"I thought you would have had a pretty good time considering I ran into Alex leaving this morning?" Arizona says smiling and kissing Indie until she starts giggling and tangling her hands in wet blonde curls.

"Alex?" Callie says raising my eyebrow towards Aria making her turn bright red and turn away.

"It's nothing serious, just a little bit of fun." Aria says shrugging it off. "Anyways I made French toast for ya'll this morning and fresh coffee. Happy thanksgiving, I'm going to shower."

"I thought Alex liked that intern?" Callie asks pouring some coffee for the both of them as Arizona nods and dishes up some breakfast for both of them.

"Jo. This is how he works, he will deny his feelings for her, get into a big argument and then they'll be together when he gets over his fear of relationships." Arizona laughs as Callie chuckles and sits down at the table.

"You hungry Mija? You're getting fussy." Callie picks Indie up and starts feeding indie as Arizona sits a plate in front of her. "Thanks baby. What time do we have to go to yours?"

"Momma said just before 12 so we can just have a relaxing morning around the house, maybe watch a movie or something."

They finish there breakfast and move to the lounge room, the TV on in the background while reading the paper and playing with indie.

"Ok, ok, yes fine. Bye papa." Aria walks into the room just hanging up her phone. "Dad says happy thanksgiving."

"That nice." Callie snaps and Arizona and Aria just look at her. "I'm going to get ready." Callie gets up handing indie to Arizona and heads to her room slamming the door.

"I didn't think she would react like that. Now I feel even stupid for saying anything." Aria says slumpingher shoulders

"I don't thin she really knows how to take the news, if you can watch indie I'm just going to talk to her."

"Yeah no worries, good luck with that."

Arizona races up the stairs and stops just in front of the door. Taking a deep breath she walks in to find Callie curled up in bed. Walking over and slipping under the covers, Callie instantly turns and curls towards Arizona as she gets enveloped by the blonde. "Calliope…"

"He doesn't get to say things like that if he won't even take any of my phone calls." Callie says and then sniffles.

"I know sweetie, I'm so sorry everything has turned out this way." Arizona gently runs her fingers through black locks and kisses Callie's forehead.

"You know what I'm thankful for?" Callie asks after 5 minutes of silence and gets a hum from Arizona.

"You coming into mine and Indies life. That's what I'm most thankful for. I love you." Callie says kissing Arizona's neck and nuzzling in closer.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

"There's my girls." Momma exclaims running passed Arizona's open arms and smile and scooping up Indieand swooning over her.

"Geez nice to see you too momma." Arizona grumbles as Callie chuckles and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Oh hush you. I've been here three days and I've seen you once." Momma says walking into the kitchen.

"I've been busy working and… and busy with my family." Arizona says back.

Callie's breathe hitches at that word. Family. But as she thinks about it more and more Arizona is her family and with that thought her heart burst with pride at having her as family.

"I know dear, and I couldn't be happier for you." Momma says as the door swings closed to the kitchen.

Arizona goes to follow but is tugged back as Callie grabs her hand and pulls. Callie brings her hand upcupping Arizona's cheek and looks in to swimming ocean blue eyes. "I love you. So much." Callie whispers and watches as dimples pop before leaning down and pressing her plump lips against pink soft ones. Pullingback Callie waits for Arizona to open her eyes and is met with the eyes she loves so much. Arizona lets a breath out slowly and focuses on brown orbs.

"I-I love you too." She whispers back smiling. "Come on, let's get this over with." Arizona links there fingers and heads towards all the noise coming from the kitchen.

"There's my little cupcake, how are we?" Daniel says wrapping Arizona in a bear hug.

"We're great daddy." Arizona beams as Daniel wraps Callie in a bear hug and giggles at the look of shock on Callie's face.

"Tim, Teddy and Aria are watching the football and Alex messaged to say he is on his way. Now Daniel out of the kitchen, take this adorable little girl with you to the lounge I just need to finish some stuff up." Daniel picks Indie out of momma's arms and heads to the lounge room.

"Cupcake can you grab a six pack when you come." Daniel calls as the door shuts closed.

"You want to watch the game babe?" Arizona opens the fridge grabbing a six pack.

"No I'm going to stay in here, just bring indie to me when she gets fussy, she will be hungry soon." Arizonasmiles nodding, leaning over and kissed plump lips then heading towards the lounge room.

"So, why's Arizona called cupcake?" Callie asks momma D when the door to the kitchen closes. Momma lets out a laugh as she pours two glasses of red wine handing one to Callie.

"Oh, her and time were just about to turn five and Daniel had just told the kids he was deploying for two weeks but he was going to miss there birthday party. Anyway Zona chucked a hissy and stared at Daniel for 5 minutes before huffing and running upstairs. 10 minutes later we were looking for her but couldn't find her anywhere, we called for her and she still wouldn't come out from where she was. A half hour later Daniel had found her curled up in his uniform jacket fast asleep with about 6 cupcake wrappers spread around her. Ever since then she's been his little cupcake and I think she will always be." Momma finishes with a sigh.

"She would have been an adorable kid, I wouldn't be able to say no to a little Arizona." Callie laughs.

"Oh it was extremely hard, she use to think she could fly after watching peter pan, jumped off the fence and landed on Tim her safety net as she called it." Callie burst out laughing along with momma while making a salad. "I can only laugh about it now but Tim broke his left arm and Arizona broke her right."

"Ow, they sounded like a handful from some of the stories she has told me."

"They still are a handful believe me. But they were and still are my pried and joy. But now I've got Indie to focus and dote on." Momma says turning towards Callie. Callie fights back tears in her eyes and momma runs her hand up Callie's arm and squeezes her shoulder affectionately.

"she will love the attention." Is all Callie can say as her voice cracks.

"I'm glad Arizona found you in that on call room." Momma says winking and giving Callie time to pull herself together. She quickly wipes her eyes as they hear the kitchen door open with Arizona's gigglescoming through.

"Hey baby, you ok?" She asks walking up to Callie wrapping an arm around her waist. "momma what did yo-."

"No, no momma didn't do anything. I'm good honest." She says as Arizona studies her before nodding and seeing she will be alright. She slowly runs her hand down Callie's back before she squeezes her cheek. "And I can see you've had a couple of drinks. Enjoying yourself." She whispers making Arizona giggle some more.

"Not as much fun as this morning." She says as she slips her hand in the back of Callie's jeans cupping firm flesh.

"Ok you two stop groping because your daughter has soiled herself and I don't do stinky nappies on thanksgiving." Alex says entering the kitchen and handing indie to Arizona.

"I got it babe, you enjoy your football." Callie grabs Indie and the nappy bag and heads up stairs. "Oh my,what have you eaten? You stink, yes you do." Callie talks to Indie who happily babbles back while heading upstairs.

"What did you say to Callie?" Arizona questions.

"I said I can put all my focus and doting on Indie and she got emotional." Momma shrugs.

"Ooookay. When are we eating? I'm starving." Arizona says through a mouthful of bread.

"You look so attractive right now." Alex jokes heading out of the kitchen.

"About a half hour dear, not to long now." Momma says quickly finishing the last touches on the food.

Arizona rounded everyone up and they all took the places at the table, Tim and Daniel at the heads of the table. Indie happily being bounced on Tim's lap, Arizona and Callie whispering to each other and squeezing each others thighs. Alex and Aria laughing along with Teddy and Tim, Momma reaches over and grabs Daniels hand giving it a squeeze as they both watch there family that is growing happily before there eyes.

"You know I'm thankful everyday that you came into my life, right? You and Indie." Arizona whispers in Callie's ear before nipping it softly.

"I do, I feel it every time you look at me or Indie." Callie smiles.

"Good, just checking." Arizona quickly pecks Callie on the cheek before turning towards her dad who clears his throat quieting everyone down.

Daniel clears his throat and gets everyone's attention. "I just want to say thank you to all for spending the day here. To be surrounded by family, blood or not, to Daisy and I you are our family and we love you. And we're honoured to call every one of you our family. So if you would all raise your glasses, to family and to love." Everyone raises there glasses saying 'to family and to love' before clinking and swigging.

"If I could have everyone's attention for a minute before we begin this magnificent feast momma hasprepared for everyone, teddy and I have an announcement." Tim says standing, indie on his hip and pulling teddy with him.

"You two finally set a date for this wedding?" Arizona asks making everyone laugh.

"Nope, although we should do that because…" He pauses and smiles at teddy before turning back toeveryone's faces. "We're pregnant. I'm going to be a dad." He beams as he wraps a hand around teddy's waist as momma lets out a squeal of excitement.

* * *

**So what do u think?**

**Alex with jo or aria?**


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Arizona flexes her muscles, groaning as muscles protest that she didn't eve know she had. A dimpled smile spreads as memories of the night before run in her mind. Arizona feels the naked skin under her and opens her eyes to find a caramel back underneath her. She lays open mouth kisses down Callie's back between shoulder blades as Callie begins to stir. "Merry Christmas, Calliope." Arizona whispers in her ear before sucking the earlobe into her mouth.

"Mmmmm goomorng." Callie mumble making Arizona giggle and roll of her girlfriends back.

"What was that?"

"you wore me out last night." Callie says laughing. "But I'm not complaining, I just tried to say good morning." Callie turns around to face the blonde, wringing her hand in blonde curls bringing pink lips against hers. "Merry Christmas to you too." Callie whispers against Arizona's lips before pulling her down again. Before it gets heated Indie lets herself be known through the monitor making Arizona laugh and drop her face in Callie's neck

"I'll get her if you want to shower, then we can prepare for today. Tim, Teddy and the rents should be here soon."

"Okay… I feel muscles I didn't even know I had and it makes me love you even more than I already do." Callie says laughing as Arizona lets out a laugh.

"Ditto babe, now come on get your sexy butt out of bed and I'll get Indie." With one last peck on still bruised lip and Arizona hops out of bed grabbing her silk robe and heading to the nursery.

After a quick diaper change Arizona makes her way down stairs with indie on her hip, entering the kitchen she stops dead in her tracks finding Momma and Daniel cooking away in the kitchen. "Morning sweetheart." They say in unison.

"Uhhh what are you two doing here so early?" Arizona says trying to move to the counter so the bottom half of her was covered.

"We thought we may as well come over and start breakfast for everyone. Good morning Indie, aren't you just the cutest." Momma says pinching chubby cheeks and getting a giggle.

"Well I'm going to put some pants on because I feel extremely exposed right now." Arizona says handing indie to her dad.

"I'll say." Aria says entering the kitchen with Alex smirking behind her and heading to the coffee pot. Walking up to Arizona, aria leans over to whisper in her ear. "I wouldn't lean over the bench like that either; you have got any panties on." Arizona turns bright red as Alex chokes on his coffee and aria smacking him in the arm.

"Well I've been embarrassed enough, I'll be right back." Arizona says backing away and out of the kitchen.

"Calliope!" Arizona shrieks walking into the bedroom asking Callie jump and turn around.

"What's the matter? Where's indie?"

"She's with daddy, momma and dad are here cooking breakfast already and I went down like this." She exclaims waving a hand down her body.

"At least you weren't naked." Callie lets out a laugh.

"As I handed indie to dad aria and Alex walked in and they saw my arse and aria was kind enough to point it out to me making Alex laugh." Arizona whines and sits on the end of the bed folding her arms as Callie tries to control her laughing.

"It is a good arse sweetie, I'm very fond of it." Callie says sitting next to Arizona and kissing her cheek.

"I won't be able to look Alex in the eye ever again."

"Oh I'm sure it will be fine sweetie, how about you put on some panties and sweats and ill see you down stairs. I love you."

"Yeah, well its going to be awkward." Arizona says still pouting as Callie stifles a laugh and heads downstairs.

* * *

"Sorry were late, I was a bit off this morning." Teddy says walking into the dining room with Tim on her heels.

"You feel alright now though?" Arizona asks grabbing plates for Tim and teddy.

"Yeah I'm starving now, this baby is making me eat like it's the end of the world." Teddy says rubbing just barely there stomach bump.

Everybody made room around the table and continued to with breakfast, all chatting and laughing the morning away. Callie and Aria fitting in perfectly with everyone. They all gather in the lounge room to open presents and lounging around, the doctors taking in the much needed break they need. Afternoon turns into night and begins to get late.

Arizona sitting on the couch with Indie fast asleep on her chest, Callie makes her way over and softly sits down next to her handing over a hot chocolate. "Alex and aria seem pretty cosy for him to be into Jo like you said." Callie whispers making Arizona look up to find Alex and aria snuggled on the couch as he hands over a long velvet jewellery box.

"Wow, I did not see that coming. They seem good for each other though." Arizona muses and shifts as Indie stirs and whimpers.

"I agree." Callie says kissing Arizona's lips and picking indie up. "I'm going to feed her and hopefully she will be down for the night." Callie stands and turns to everyone. "Good night everyone, feel free to crash here if you can't be bothered walking a block. Love you all." Callie says as everyone calls out goodnight.

* * *

Indie down for the night Callie makes her way to bed to find Arizona already in a baggy t-shirt resting back against the head board reading over a case file. Callie rests against the door way just watching her as Arizona's face scrunches up and then straightens out moving on to the next page. The light from the lamp casting a low glow making Arizona's hair glow golden as Arizona shakes her head making notes. Arizona can feel eyes on her and looks up at Callie and smiles as blue eyes shine with love. "Hey sexy."

"Hey yourself." Callie says crawling up the bed and kissing Arizona passionately surprising Arizona of the force of it. "I have one last present for you my love." As Callie pulls back and opens the bed side table draw Arizona quickly puts all her files on the floor next to her as a purple box is dropped into her lap.

"You didn't have to get me anything else we agreed not to go overly crazy babe." Arizona smiles and rips the paper off to find a small box.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't spend too much money on this." Callie chuckles, nodding for Arizona to open it. Opening it Arizona finds a set of keys inside.

"I don't get it." Arizona says pulling the keys out of the box trying to think what the keys represent.

"I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me and Indie?" Callie asks pretty confident that the answer would be yes.

"I would love nothing more than to live with you and Indie." Arizona beams. "Come here." Arizona pulls Callie in by her shirt kissing her senseless. Callie rips the duvet off Arizona's legs and settles herself between them while pulling up Arizona's t-shirt to reveal navy blue boy shorts.

"I love these boy shorts on you." Callie hooks fingers in the sides and pulls them down ivory legs as Arizona unbuckles Callie's pants. Arizona moans as Callie's naked mound grinds into hers and the feel of naked breast on top of her. Arizona traces her hands down the middle of Callie's back and wrapping her leg around her thigh and flipping them.

"After last night I think I should be the one doing the pleasuring." Arizona says mischievously.

"Believe me I get enough pleasure just pleasuring you. But if you insist" Callie pants out as she feel s finger trace over her nipple and down her torso.

"Oh I insist." Arizona says running fingers through wet folds and getting a more than appreciative moan in return.

* * *

**I no it was short but its better than nothing coz im super busy at the moment sorry!**


	14. Chapter 14

**********Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**all mistakes are my own. and my computer crapped out on me so i dont no when i will be updating again sorry hopefully not to long.**

* * *

"I don't think I will be able to leave her. I'll miss her too much." Callie tells Arizona in the elevator, pulling Indie closer to her chest as the little girl nuzzles in.

"Baby you will be fine, she will be fine and you will see her when we go home. Besides you can come and see her during the day any time you want." Arizona reasons having heard this all morning, rubbing her hand on Callie's back.

"And you can check on her because she's on your floor so I feel better about that too." Callie says bouncing indie lightly.

Callie has been stressing about today for a couple of weeks now. Having to start work and leave indie in the day care, she's been a little touchy. They walk up to the day care, Arizona swiping her pass to enter. "Hey Kelly, how's your morning?" Arizona asks the day care worker.

"Hey Dr. Robbins, we've been flat out this morning. Zola got a macaroni stuck in her nose and wouldn't let anyone get it out except Meredith. So she had to sit there for an hour for Meredith finished her surgery to come and get it out." Kelly tells the women making them laugh.

"Zola is hilarious, she wouldn't put her pants back on the other day and Derek was going bright red." Arizona giggles. "So Kelly, this is Dr. Callie Torres and this little one here I-."

"Ohh is this Indigo Torres. We've all heard how cute she is but she is just adorable." Kelly coos. "Sarah come and meet Dr. Torres and Indigo." The other day care worker comes over and coos over the little girl getting smiles for each woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Torres."

"Nice to meet you too." Callie says relaxing a little at how nice the women see how they interact with indie.

"I've just got some papers for you to sign and you can leave her with us." Kelly beams walking over to her desk. Callie passes Indie to Arizona and follows Kelly. "Alright just these two papers and your all set. When you get your pager number just let us know what it is."

"Sure, no problem. I'm actually really nervous to leave her. Going back to work, I'm finding it hard but I know I will be ok." Callie chuckle nervously.

"Don't worry all the other moms are the same so you're not the only one. Will it just be you picking Indie up?"

"Uh no, my sister will pick her up sometimes and Arizona will probably pick her up sometimes too."

"Great well if you want to fill these forms out your sister or Dr. Robbins can pick her up." Kelly hands her the papers and see a kid pushing another. "Just put them on the desk and I will file them for you. Excuse me." Kelly walks over to the boys pulling them apart.

"How's mami doing with those papers?" Arizona asks walking over while indie laying an open mouth slobber 'kisses on Arizona's cheek.

"Almost done just signing, aanndddd we are done. You can pick up indie without me now and aria."

"Awesome." Arizona beams feeling her heart grow at the gesture. Callie scoops Indie back peppering Indies face making the girl giggle and let out a squeal.

"Okay mami has to go to work now. I'll miss you and mami loves you." Callie chokes up a little.

"Alright see you tonite baby girl, love you." Arizona kisses her forehead and Callie hands her to Kelly. Arizona reaches down and links her fingers through Callie's giving her hand a squeeze. "Come on babe, we have time for coffee and then you meet with the chief." Arizona coerces Callie out of day care making sure the door click locked.

"I miss her already." Callie says watching Kelly wave Indies hand, Indie having a smile that matches Callie's to a T.

"I know babe, I miss her all the time while I work and you too but now you're at work." Arizona says winking.

"We missed you too."

* * *

"And this is your department. Your office is just back there." Arizona instructs pointing to a closed door. "This is Jackie the head nurse of Ortho, Jackie this is Dr. Torres."

"Ah finally a boss with a brain. Pleasure to meet you Dr. Torres." Jackie jokes winking at Arizona.

"Nice to meet you too." Callie says shaking the woman's hand.

"Your office is clear and I put all the patient files on your desk so you can get up to date with everything. I'm just going to grab a coffee." Jackie says turning to walk away but quickly turns back to the women. "Here your key for the office, can't get in without it." Jackie laughs and heads towards the elevator.

"She seems nice." Callie muses walking towards her office.

"Yeah, Jackie's been here for years, sweet old lady." Arizona is only a step behind Callie entering her office. "Your office is totally bigger than mine." Arizona pouts looking around.

Callie chuckles making sure the door is shut before walking up behind Arizona and wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Arizona's shoulder. "Well Indie does need a place to play while I finish up working. I could get a nice leather couch too." Callie says noticing that she could do a lot with the office space.

"Well what if I want Indie in my office?" Arizona asks still pouting as Callie sways them, her heart swelling in love at how much love Arizona has for her daughter.

"She fits fine in your office babe, we've been there many times when we came and visited you at work."

"I know I'm just bummed you get a bigger office." Arizona sighs and turns in Callie's arms. "So I'm going to actually get some work done today." Arizona steals a kiss from plump lips. "Lunch?"

"Of coarse, I packed it today though. Meet me here and we can head down together, now go I've got reading and catching up to do." Callie tells her, giving a tap on Arizona's ass making her squeal and skip out the door.

"Love you." Arizona calls over her shoulder.

"Love you too."

Chuckling to herself Callie turns back around and sits down at her desk and gets to revising.

* * *

"What do we got?" Arizona shouts acing into the trauma room.

"Hayley mills, 10, fell from a tree and landed on her right shoulder possible dislocation. Definite break to right elbow and cut in the side on her head, possible brain bleed." Alex spits out.

Arizona charges to work, ripping her stethoscope off and check vital. "Page shepherd and Torres. I want x-rays, full body scan and a head CT. Move!"

Test all done, they move to the O.R quickly. Shepherd is already stopping the bleed, Arizona and Callie scrub in.

"First day at work and I get to work with you. I feel so lucky." Callie says giddily, tapping elbows with Arizona.

Arizona giggles and leans in to whisper. "I can finally see your skills outside the bed room or should I say house."

Callie gulps loudly at the thought and then smirks. "You might get lucky and see both sets of skills these hand deliver today baby."

"Deal." Arizona agrees with lust in her eyes at the thought. "You ready?"

"Always." Callie smirks as the double meaning washes over Arizona and leans over, smacking pink lips with her own. "Let's rock this."

They enter the O.R and nurse busily gown the woman.

"Ah ladies, beautiful day to be saving lives." Derek says his smile showing in his eyes.

"Shepherd." Arizona acknowledges before diving in with Karev. Callie beginning her own work on the girls right elbow.

"Dr. Torres, welcome. Is This your first surgery here?" Derek asks.

"First one in six months and boy does it feel good to be back. I wasn't sure I would be able to leave indie in day care. I may have called the day care half hour after I dropped her off." Callie says sheepishly making Arizona giggle and Alex smirk.

"I remember the first day we had to leave Zola, Meredith didn't do any work, she just checked Zola every hour. She was a mess for about a week."

"Yeah, I had to drag Callie away this morning and bribe her with coffee." Arizona laughs.

"I'm surprised it wasn't s…" Alex cuts himself off with the glare from Arizona and finishes it with a cough.

"Apparently Zola had something stuck up her nose this morning. She wouldn't let anyone remove it, only mommy could do it." Arizona says making everyone chuckle.

"Sounds like my Zola." Derek laughs and conversations dies down as everyone gets sucked into their work.

"Alex. I'll meet you up in stairs in a half hour when Hayley wakes up." Arizona tells him getting a nod as he leaves the scrub room. Turning to Callie Arizona moves closer to her. "Your skills are just as awesome in the OR as they are at home."

"I am a rock star with a scalpel." Callie jokes.

"You're a rock star in everything. You're my rock star. Sexy rock star." Arizona whispers seductively leaning close to Callie's ea.

"I am yours." Callie says seriously before capturing waiting lips, hands grabbing petite hips pulling Arizona in against her body. Arizona slips her tongue in to Callie's waiting mouth making the Latina moan aloud. Arizona pulls Callie's scrub cap off, running her fingers through black locks. Callie steps forward pushing Arizona into the sink just as Callie's pager rings through the room making the both groan.

"Ugghhh… I've got to go babe, doesn't look like I'll be making lunch, sorry." Callie says.

"It's ok, I can have you all to myself tonight at home. Go save lives and limbs. Love you."

"You're the best. Love you too." Callie quickly kisses Arizona before racing towards the E.R.

Callie's heart still skips a beat every time she thinks about Arizona and her sharing home, curling up together every night and waking together in the morning.

* * *

"Robbins, where's your other half?" Mark asks biting into his apple and sitting down next to her.

"She got pulled into another surgery. She says trying not to pout as her phone chimes.

**Come to OR 4 when available. C xxx**

Yup, OR 4." Arizona confirms.

"You want to grab a drink tonight? Joes?" mark asks.

"Uhh could we make it this Saturday night, works best for us."

"It's a plan. Can't wait. Alright I'll see you later Robbins. Oh and tell your twin I'll be h20 minutes late if you see him. Thanks."

"Sure." Arizona calls out watching Sloan walk out of the cafeteria, holding the door for a pregnant Teddy.

"I feel like a heffa." Teddy slumps in the chair across from Arizona, pulling snacks out.

"You don't look like you've put weight on." Arizona says. "Only in the tummy but tats that's just the baby bump. Arizona winks making teddy laugh.

"Is it weird you and Tim can work the same charm and get the same result from me?" "Kind of, but let's keep that between you and me.

"Agreed!" Teddy says biting into a pickle covered in peanut butter making Arizona's face scrunch up. "Don't look at me like that. It's what the baby wants."

"Mmhhmm." Arizona hums and stands. "I've got to go see Calliope. Oh and can you tell Tim that Sloan will be 20 minutes late tonight. Arizona says shrugging and leaving teddy to eat.

Making her way to the OR gallery to see Callie hammering away at a knee. Arizona cringes and presses the com button. "Hey Callie."

"Hey, sweetie, I'm going to be finishing later than I thought. Would you mind getting indie and taking her home when you finish." Callie asks.

"Of course, I'll feed her and bath her. You don't worry." Arizona says happily.

"Thanks babe, love you." Callie says like its second nature making Arizona beam with pride.

"Love you too. See you at home."

* * *

Callie pulls into the dive way at 10, trudging up to the front door, noticing Tim's car out front. Walking in the front door and shrugging off her jacket looking in the dark house. Walking deeper into the house she hears the TV in the lounge room and finds Tim and Arizona still in scrubs fats asleep on the couches, open beers on the table in front of them. She has to hold in a laugh as she notices snow white playing on the TV.

Creeping over to Tim and shaking his shoulder to wake him. "Wha…" he says groggily.

"Sorry I just thought you would like to sleep at home." Callie whispers.

"Thanks, tell Arizona bye. Oh and Indie ate all her mushed pumpkin." Tim tells her.

"Awesome." Callie smiles and waves him out and then heads back to Arizona. "Baby?" Callie semi wakes Arizona.

"Aww I missed the middle of the movie." Arizona whines sleepily as Callie pulls her up and up the stairs.

"I always thought that movie was a little dark for a cartoon."

"Buts it's so good."

"Oh I know, watched it every day as a kid and Aristo Cats as well." Callie laughs as Arizona flops into bed.

"I think I love even more now." Arizona says as Callie Quickly unties Arizona's scrub pants and pulling them off. "G'nigh." Arizona mumbles as sleep over takes her again.

* * *

**hope you liked it :)**

**someone just pointed out that Hayley mills is from parent trap? I honestly had no idea that was her name n now I'm disgusted coz all i think of is Lindsey Lohan! Vomit! I do love parent trap tho **


	15. Chapter 15

**********Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**all mistakes are my own. and my computer is still crapped out so updates wont be regular but im trying.  
**

**i really love the reviews you leave thanks :)**

* * *

Another busy day at Seattle Grace, the hustle and bustle as doctors and nurses trying to save every life that comes in. The never ending work comes to a standstill as Callie signs her last chart while waiting for Arizona to come down with Indie.

"Excuse me do you... never mind." someone quickly finishes with a nurse and turns to Callie. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new here?" Callie looks up to very well dressed woman.

"Yeah I started here 4 months ago actually. Do you work here?" Callie asks and feels the woman lays a hand on her forearm.

"No, no I come here to do surgeries. The chief and I go way back to my internship, he flies me out if he needs me." The beautiful woman says smiling. "Do you want to join me for a drink at Joes and get to know each other a little better?"

"I-." Callie is cut off by the voice of her girlfriend.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery I better not see you hitting on my woman." Arizona announces behind Addison and watches the hand freeze on Callie's arm before recoiling it.

"Arizona Robbins you little bi-, you have a child?" Addison almost shrieks as she sees a little girl attached to Arizona's hip, chubby hand down her cleavage as Indie holds on to her singlet. Arizona beams looking down at Indie and then back to Addison.

"She does." Callie answers for Arizona missing the shocked look on Arizona's face as she grabs indie as she jumps out of Arizona's arms.

"Addison." Arizona says jumping to Addison and squeezing her in a hug.

"You missy have some explaining to do I think." Addison laughs.

"Ma ma ma mi." Indie taps Callie's face making her stop in shock.

"Did she jus-." Callie asks stunned.

"Mami." Indie says shocking Arizona and Callie.

"Oh my god she did just say mami. Can you say it again baby girl? Mami, Mami." Arizona get close as the little girl repeats. "You're so smart." Arizona beams and feels a tear come to her eye.

"I would love and explanation!" Addison says interrupting the women.

"Sorry this is my girlfriend Dr. Callie Torres, Calliope this is my old friend from med school Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery. This little cutie is Indigo."

"I never thought I would see the day Arizona Robbins would be tamed, let alone have a child. She is adorable."

"Oh well she's not mine per say..."

"Oh shush you. i believe she is just as much yours as she is mine." Callie winks at Arizona before shaking Addison's hand. "Nice to meet you, we were just heading home for the night. Would you like to join us?"

"I don't want to impose." Addison says sheepishly.

"Nope you're coming home with us and you're staying with us as well. Where are your bags?" Arizona cuts in as they head to the exit.

"Here." Addison grabs her luggage next to some seats and follows them to Callie's car.

The drive to the house is filled with chatter and stories of med school days. Pulling into the driveway Addison takes in the house. "I don't come to visit for a year and not only do you have a family but you moved to a new house? It's beautiful by the way."

"I feel kind of bad we haven't talked in a while."

"Well that's because we haven't, the last time I heard from you was about 8 months ago actually." Addison says as they all pile out of the car.

"Right well I know it's not much of an excuse but I've been busy." Arizona says flashing her dimples.

"I can see that, you've got yourself family that I didn't even know about. Wow this place is gorgeous." Addison says in awe as she looks around the downstairs and gets a waft of something cooking. "Damn what is that smell? It smells delicious."

"It's Thursday so Aria's cooking tonight." Arizona informs Addison who looks at her in confusion. "Callie's sister." Addison just nods her head.

"Hola." Callie greets as she enters the kitchen and puts Indie in her high chair. "Tenemos una persona extra para la cena." (Hey. We have an extra person for dinner.)

"Hola, vale, cena estara a listo en quince minutos." Aria tells her as she pours in the coconut milk. (Hey, ok, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.)

"that's extremely hot." Addison whispers to Arizona who just nods and watches Callie's hips sway as she walks. "What's arias deal?" Addison asks curiously making Arizona snaps her eyes towards her.

"She's with Karev, completely straight."

"Damn." Arizona just laughs at Addison and walks into the kitchen.

"Aria this is my oldest friend Addison, Addison this is Aria." Arizona introduces and goes about getting Indies frozen vegies out for dinner.

"Nice to meet you." Addison says entering the kitchen.

"You too. Hope you like green curry chicken because it's the only thing I know how to make."

Addison laughs. "You must have the same cooking skills as me, I love green curry so it's all good.

"Sweet, do you mind opening the wine please?"

"Now that I can do."

Indie has long gone to bed, aria and a late Alex went up to Aria's little flat so now it's the three women all in comfortable sweat's in the lounge room laughing over a bottle of wine.

Addison is pissing herself laughing as she tells a story. "I was walking to class and I see this flash of blonde running through the quad shoes and jeans in hands as she pelts for our dorm room." Now Callie is barely holding it together as Arizona sits there pouting at the story being told. "i follow her back and she still in her underwear pacing our tiny room rambling about something. Anyway turns out the girl she slept with had a big burly boyfriend who wasn't too happy, she had to stay under the raider for a while. Flipping hilarious." Addison finishes while wiping some tears away.

"I can't believe you just told that story, of all the stories you told that one." Arizona huffs.

"Babe it was funny, I would have paid to have seen that." Callie chuckles

* * *

"I know you always wanted kids but I didn't think I would see it this soon." Addison says making Arizona turn around with Indie attached to her front in the carrier.

"It's pretty awesome." Arizona beams. "You going to pop any out soon?" Arizona asks making Addison laugh.

"Oh hun, I'm not even in a relationship I don't think I'm ready to pop one out. Besides I have trouble keeping relationships together." Addison finishes as Indie lets out a giggle and big pile of drool.

"Well I wasn't so good at relationships and 9 months later I'm living with the most amazing woman and raising this adorable little girl. One step at a time Addie." Arizona tells her while pushing the nappy bag up her arm. "Now I'm dropping this one off with the babysitter and then coming to the bar, Calliope should be about 20 minutes and will meet us at the bar. You want to come with me or head to the bar?"

"Ladies, are we ready for drinks this evening?" Mark announces his presence coming up in the middle of them rubbing his hands in excitement.

"I'm just going to drop her off and i will meet you there, on the prowl tonight?" Arizona asks heading to the car park.

"Got my sights set on Lexie, I feel like tonight's the night." Marks says with a sleazy smile and Addison whispering 'gross' under her breath.

"Excellent, Addison you coming with me?" Mark asks.

"Sure, I need a drink after my surgery today." Addison sighs as they exit the building.

"Wait, wait Zona!" Teddy yells half waddling half running towards the group making them stop and wait for her.

"Hey Teds, slow down I don't want you dropping my niece or nephew." Arizona jokes making mark and Addie laugh.

"Ha ha, funny. I meant to talk to you earlier but i got pulled into surgery. I can take indie tonight because I cant be bothered going out, she can spend the night to." Teddy puffs from her short run.

"You sure?" Arizona asks getting a nod in confirmation. "What about Tim?"

"Oh he will be at Joes after he finishes so make sure he makes it home please, I'll take this little one." teddy ruffles her fingers through Indies wispy hair.

"Done deal, you can take our car home with the car seat and pram, I'll walk you out there." Arizona says handing her the nappy bag. "You guys go ahead and I'll be ten minutes." Addison and mark head to the bar and teddy and Arizona head to the car. "I'll message the babysitter so she's free for tonight."

"Red, have you always been into the ladies?" Mark asks as they pull tables together.

"Yup so any advances from you will be shut down." Addison laughs heading to the bar to order drinks. Returning to the table with two double scotches and a beer for mark.

"Arizona's told me a lot of stories about you. She use to go on and on about how you would whisper in a girls ear gay or straight and they would leave with you in minutes of said whisper." Mark muses taking a long drag of his drink.

"I'm not telling you what I whisper, no one will ever know." Addison laughs. "I still can't believe she's who she is now."

"She a lot happier now than she was, I mean she was always happy but now it's sickening sometimes. I'm happy for her don't get me wrong I just miss her and our nights of hanging out or going out."

"Hey guys! ohhh scotch thank you Addie." Arizona says downing the scotch in one go and gesturing to Joe for another one. "So what are we talking about?"

"My conquering record of women." Mark says smiling as his shots are set down in front of him.

"And my little secret weapon whisper." Addie jumps in.

"Mysteries. Both of them." Arizona cracks up at her own joke feeling the drink already going to her head. Arizona's head snaps to the door as she hears Calliope letting out a belly laugh as her and Tim come walking in both in stitches.

"Hey baby." Callie purrs before her lips collide with Arizona's.

"Hey..." Arizona breathes back out mesmerised by the woman planting herself on her lap.

"Tim was just telling me more college stories. You had quiet the adventures didn't you?" Callie chuckles as Tim sits shots of tequila down in front of them.

"Tim! I can't believe you!" Arizona scolds. "I did have a pretty colourful college experience though."

"I love you no matter what." Callie beams and downing two shots. "So Teddy took Indie for the night then?"

"Yup child free for at least twelve to fifteen hours." Arizona says.

"Then let's make it count shall we." Addison says raising a shot everyone following her. "Child free for the night." Everyone repeats and downs there shot and the night begins.

* * *

Arizona wrapped around Callie's back on the makeshift dance floor, hips and pelvis's grinding. Arizona lost in the feel of Callie's hips moving in the most sensual way almost hypnotizing.

Mark flirting shamelessly with Lexie as she continues to play darts with the other residents. Addison cruising the bar for women and conversing with Aria and Alex who are huddled in the corner booth.

"What's the deal with this Lexie?" Addison asks as she hands more drinks to Alex and aria.

"She's Lexipedia, remembers everything. Nice girl, she's Meredith's baby sister. I think she will make an excellent surgeon." Alex lists off taking shot after shot as he feels arias hand creeping closer to his crotch under the table.

"She's so innocent its cute, you know she's just got this dark side in the bedroom though. Poor mark has been trying to get there forever." Aria says grabbing Alex making him jump and his knees hit the table.

"Mmm she's cute." Addison muses as she watches Lexie blush at something that mark says.

"You got no chance, straight all the way sorry." Alex laughs.

"Agreed." Aria chucks in.

"Challenge accepted." Addison smirks making her way to the dance floor and towards Arizona and Callie. "Hey guys, just a quick question. Mar won't be mega pissed if I take Lexie?"

Callie burst out laughing and Arizona just smirks. "There is no way Lexie would ever go that way, sorry Addie." Callie laughs.

"I don't know. I actually want to see if she can do it." Arizona giggles as the alcohol courses through her veins.

"You guys don't mind if I bring her back to yours?" Addison asks sheepishly and they both shake their heads.

"Just don't hurt her." Arizona says seriously locking eyes with Addison.

"I wont, I'll see you ladies tomorrow morning." with that Addison heads towards Lexie and mark.

"You really think she can do it?" Callie asks wrapping her arms around Arizona from behind and swaying them.

"As squeaky as Lexie can be, I have total confidence in Addison's abilities that Lexie will be sneaking out of our house around 1 or 2 in the morning."

"Why would she be sneaking out that late?" Callie asks.

"Addison has a stupid rule about not letting women sleep in the same bed, all the women don't care though. There all happy to follow the rule." Arizona, Callie, Aria and Alex watch Addison cruise on up to the table saying something and making them both laugh. Mark almost looking excited at the thought of maybe having a wingman to help him out. Two minutes pass by, Addison making her way closer to Lexie without anybody noticing. Addison turns her body effectively blocking the view of mark from Lexie before leaning in and whispering something in her ear. All friends watch with bated breath as Lexie's face turns a shade of pink and a smile appear before giving a slight nod to Addison's. Callie, Aria, Alex and Mark watch with mouths hanging open as Addison escorts Lexie outside with a hand in the small of her back. Arizona and Tim smirking, both having seen that whole thing done many of times.

"I have no words in what just happened." Callie says in Arizona's ear getting a chuckle.

"Only three words sum it all up babe. Addison Forbes - Montgomery." Arizona says smugly. "Never fails to impress me though."

"Cal, shots! Here. Now." Cristina shouts over the crowd and the women head over there. Callie found a great friendship with Christina to everyone's surprise and they often got drinks after work. Always telling there twisted jokes to each other. Arizona didn't get the friendship but didn't care just as long as Calliopes happy.

"How about after these shots i take you to our bed so i can get lost in your body?" Arizona whispers in Callie's ear making her shiver and nod.

* * *

Callie's back collides with the hall way wall as pink lips attack hers with want and need. "Mmm Calliope. Shirt." She huffs out making there way to the bedroom while Arizona tugs Callie's shirt up and over her head. Getting closer to the door they hear a moan that isn't one of theirs. Heavy breathing, chest going up and down they let out giggles as they tumble into the bedroom shutting out the moans that are getting louder.

* * *

"Oh, fuck..." Lexie pants out her skin glistened with a sheen of sweat. Addison pumping in and out of her as Addison's tongue does things she's never known to exist. "Harder. Harder, har- yess."

* * *

Callie and Arizona tumble into the mattress in a naked heap. After dancing and grinding on each other all night both women ready to go at the lightest touch. "Please, please fuck me. Now." Arizona almost screams. Calliope smirks, grabbing Arizona's knees and spreading them wide open and get hit with the sent she craves. Callie massages down her thighs as her face gets closer to her destination. She feels fingers twist in her dark locks and tug her upwards. "No Calliope, I mean. Fuck. Me." Arizona's voice quivering at the end.

* * *

Addison hums at the purest juices she's very had, thinking she can become addicted this taste. Pushing three fingers deep getting the spongy muscle making Lexie's breathe cut out as her body is hit with a new sensation. Grabbing red hair she yanks Addison up towards her and crashes her lips against Addison's forcing her tongue passed soft lips. letting one hand slip out of Addison's hair she trails it down her body and thrusts two fingers straight into Addison making her tear her lips away bucking forward and letting out a moan of satisfaction.

* * *

Strapping the harness in place, Callie quickly makes her way out of the bathroom to find Arizona spread eagle on the bed, her core drenched and waiting. Callie makes her way to the end of the bed and stands there as Arizona takes in her naked form before looking at the hot pink member sticking out from Callie making her heart beat faster and her crotch throb harder. "I still can't believe you chose hot pink." Callie says as she grabs her length and strokes it making Arizona whimper. "It's a little bigger than the other one you like, a whole extra inch. i was comparing them in the bathroom." Callie smirks and looks at Arizona as she reaches between her own legs, runs her fingers through her folds and rubs her wetness on the length. She love the power just having a strap-on on wields with Arizona, she's like putty in her hands.

"Fuck...that's hot!" Arizona pants out feeling her own wetness on her thighs now. Callie begins to crawl up the bed laying open mouth kisses up Arizona's legs and thighs passing the place Arizona wants anything at this point to happen and makes her way up to soft pink lips. Callie settles herself down on Arizona making her gasp as breast rub her own and then groan as she feels the pink toy hit her centre. "Please, no teasing Calliope." Arizona again whimpers out. Without a word said Callie grabs her hard member and rubs it up and down Arizona's slit making hips jerk forward. Callie can't help but lightly poke Arizona's clit making her jump and moan before she lines it up with her opening. Before she can push it in Arizona jerks her hips making it enter herself. "Ohhh yesss." Callie watches as she enters Arizona inch by inch getting more and more turned on as she disappears into her girlfriend. She can feel Arizona's walls grip the toy and pull more and more until she gets to the hilt, all eight inches taken by Arizona.

* * *

"Fuck you feel amazing." Lexie moans as Addison rides her fingers on top of her as Addison pumps in and out of her. "I need you to come with me." Addison's core throbs harder at the words coming out of Lexie's mouth and all she can do is nod in agreement and begin a rhythm for the both of them before pushing her tongue back in Lexie's mouth.

* * *

The pleasure that's riddling her body from the toy just sitting inside her is amazing, adding to the fact that the toy is penetrating her by Callie just riles her up more. "You feel amazing."

"Mmm so do you." Callie says feeling Arizona's walls push and pull on the toy. She pulls hers hip back and the toy slides out to the tip before she thrust back in, a moan filling the room. Callie begins a pace slowly to get Arizona use to it.

"Aahhh fuck. Harder. Now." Arizona growls. Callie lifts the top half of her body up, hands either side of Arizona shoulders and begins thrusting harder into her girlfriend. She watches as perfect breasts bounce in front of her and stomach muscles tense and un-tense with every penetration.

"God you feel amazing." Callie pants out picking up stamina, the hilt hitting her clit sending shocks through her body as she tries to hold off from going over the edge before Arizona. "Is this what you wanted?" Callie asks thrusting and Arizona nods biting her lip.

Arizona hooks her calves around Callie's and opens her eyes to find Glorious mocha breasts bouncing before her eyes and can't help but latch on to a perfectly taught nipple and teasing it with her teeth. Thats all Callie needs and she feels herself go over the edge as the hilt rubs her centre right. "Ohhh... shit." Callie's stomach muscles tense her back stiffens and shudders but she keeps her rhythm going as she pounds into Arizona's dripping core. Orgasm still rolling through her body she rolls her hips slightly with the next thrust getting a loud moan of approval from Arizona.

"There... right the-."

* * *

Grinding herder into Lexie's hand Addison feels her wall tighten and more juices trickle from her core. "Fuck... more, I want mo-." Addison's demand gets cut as Lexie flips them so she's topping Addison and adds the third finger she so desperately wants. "Yesss..."

Lexie smirks at herself and grinds down harder to Addison's hand feeling her G-Spot get hit again and again making her thrust harder into Addison. Lexie brings her thumb to Addison's bundle of nerves and begins drawing circles and feels Addison's core quake and moan louder. The pleasure Lexie see's cross Addison's face brings her closer. "I- I'm so cl-close." She grounds out and Addison pants and nods her head. Lexie takes a pebbled nipple into her mouth and swirls her tongue and it breaks Addison. "Ooooohhhhhmmmmmmyyyy-." Her body trembles as she's hit with a pleasurable white heat, her body arches and contracts pulling Lexie's fingers in deeper and deeper.

* * *

The air is a mix of sweat and sex as Callie rolls her hips hitting into Arizona exactly right. "Im com-comin-." Arizona gasps and latches her mouth onto Callie's shoulder as she feels her walls tighten and stop the toy from moving. her back arches, hips slamming up bringing Callie all the way into her as she explodes in pleasure, Callie following with a second orgasm from the slight bit of pain in her shoulder and the tight grip she can feel Arizona has on the toy. Ripping her lips away from Callie's skin her mouth opens in a silent scream of pleasure. Callie watches in awe and rolls her hips a little milking everything out of Arizona.

* * *

Feeling the tightness around her fingers, the wetness pooling in her hand and Addison's fingers sliding along her walls, thumb rubbing just right Lexie feels her stomach tighten and she's over the edge like never before. The cries of pleasure coming from both women are mixed together as they draw each other out. Addison feels Lexie's juices trickle down her hand and onto her thigh, moan as Lexie's finger slide down her walls and back in. Lexie lifts her head and sloppily kiss Addison before pulling out of her, lifting herself off of Addison's hand and sliding to the side, both panting trying to catch there breathe.

* * *

Callie's arms give out and she collapses on top of Arizona as the women try and get oxygen into their lungs. "That." pant. "Was hot." Callie says muffled with her face in the pillow making Arizona giggle and nod her head. Arizona gets a second wind and rolls them over, toy still buried deep inside her and now sitting up, straddling Callie. Callie's hands rest on her hips as she guides Arizona up and down already feeling Arizona's walls contract against the toy. Callie brings her thumb to Arizona's engorged pulsing clit and rubs watching as Arizona's hips jerk and moans.

"You're so beautiful." Arizona pants and palms Callie's breasts felling nipples stiffen in her hands. Callie spreads her legs slightly and every thrust from Arizona hits her clit perfectly making her whimper.

* * *

"That was incredible. I've never... wow." Lexie says as they lie there in bed.

"Yeah." Addison says still panting. "Wow. You sure you've never done that before?" she asks and they both crack up laughing.

"Umm no I've never done that before." Lexie giggles and the room goes silent again both staring at the ceiling. Addison feels the bed shift and looks over to see Lexie looking around for her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Addison asks propping herself up on her elbow. Lexie looks up to see Addison's white skin glow in the moonlight glistening from the slight sheen of sweat.

"I'm getting dressed to go." Lexie says confused. "You said you don't spend the night with women, its completely fine."

"You could stay." for the first time ever Addison hears the words leave her mouth shocking herself and Lexie.

"But before you said your one rule is-"

"Lexie just come back to bed." Addison says and watches Lexie smile shyly and slip under the sheet. Addison rests her palm on Lexie's stomach drawing lazy patterns around her belly button watching Lexie's eyes droop. Addison leans down dropping a kiss on Lexie's cheek and watches Lexie's eyes flicker to her, a little smile make it to her lips before drifting off to sleep.

Addison continues her patterns and cant quiet pin point what is so intriguing about Lexie but something is definitely captivating and she is completely hooked.

* * *

Arizona is hit with her second orgasm. "Uuuuhhhhh mmmm Calli-." Callie feels Arizona's juices run down onto her core as she is hit with her third orgasm of the night both bucking wildly and holding on for dear life. Arizona completely spent slides on the toy so she can get every bit of pleasure she can before lifting herself off. She whimpers at the loss between her legs and collapse face first into the pillow groaning at her tired muscles. _Totally worth it_, she thinks to herself. The bed shifts and she turns her head and watches Callie unbuckle the toy and dropping it off the side of the bed before rolling to face Arizona. "Well we've officially ruined these sheets but I don't even care." she says making them both laugh.

"We've got plenty more sheets to ruin, and it was totally worth it." Arizona beams leaning in to lay a slow passionate kiss on plump bruised lips. "I love you."

"Mmm I love you too." Callie snuggles in closer pulling Arizona to her side where the sheet isn't wet, Arizona's back flush with her front and draping the sheet over them kissing the back of her neck.

"You know it was out nine month anniversary today." Arizona says sleepily making Callie's face scrunch up and count.

"Ha, it is to. We should have done something just the two of us." Callie muses as her fingers trail along Arizona's hips.

"I got something planned for the one year." Arizona says feeling sleep and the alcohol from earlier over take her. "And besides I think tonight was a roaring success, don't you?" Callie chuckles into Arizona's neck and nods.

"So this one year, what you planning?"

"Nice try but no, I'm not telling you anything, but I will say it's going to be epic." Arizona says proudly.

"Oh I wouldn't doubt that babe, now I'm excited." Callie says giddily feeling Arizona's breathing begin to even out. "Goodnight babe." She whispers as Arizona lets out a tiny snore.

* * *

**Ok i think i finally got my groove back for writing thank god i was getting a bit worried there lol let me no what us think thanks! **

**if you want you can add me on tumblr or twitter, its in my profile.**


	16. Chapter 16

**********Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**all mistakes are my own. **

**thanx so much for all the great reviews.**

* * *

A beeping sound rings through the bedroom making Arizona stir and crack one eye open looking for the noise. It sounds like hers but can't remember where it is, sliding out of Callie's arms groaning at the tired muscles and the ache between her legs. Stumbling to Callie's bag she finds her phone and pulls it out seeing a text from Tim saying he's bringing Indie around before work. Finding her robe and ugg boots she slips them on, kisses Callie's cheek and heads down the stairs just as there is a knock on the door.

Flinging it open she finds a rugged up Tim and indie smiling, Indies arms instantly going towards Arizona. "Well good morning princess." Arizona coos and kisses chubby cheeks. "can you thank teddy for watching her for us."

"I already did." Tim says with dirty smirk on his face handing the nappy bag over.

"Eww gross." Arizona scrunches up her face.

"No what's gross is watching my sister and girlfriend dry hump in the back o the cab last night." Tim says laughing and shivering as Arizona's cheeks go red.

"We weren't dry humping." She lamely fights back.

"Yeah whatever you want to believe. I've got to head, running the ER today." Tim says kissing Indies cheeks and heading for the car.

"Say bye uncle Tim" Arizona says waving indies hand for her before shutting the door.

"How bout we get you out of this jacket and have some breakfast." Arizona drops the nappy bag and heads to the kitchen while pulling the jacket off indie and sitting her in the high chair." I think warm porridge this morning is in order for you missy."

"Baba ba be." Indie babbles.

"Is that what you did with Aunty Teddy huh?"

"Ma ma ma ma." Indie claps her hands together as Arizona makes her cereal.

"That's awesome baby girl. Mami's sleeping but she will be here soon." Arizona smiles, checking to make sure coffee is brewing and sits in front of indie ready to feed her.

Food ending up all over her chubby cheeks and eyebrows Arizona just laughs as indie opens her mouth for more after every swallow. Seeing movement she flicks her eyes to the stairs and is shocked to see Lexie Grey in an oversized shirt heading towards the kitchen. Indie grunting in protest of no food being fed, snapping Arizona back to feeding her.

"Good morning Dr. Robbins." Lexie says shyly stepping into the kitchen. "Hey Indie."

"Morning Lex, uhh you can call me Arizona here." Arizona says chuckling. "Help yourself to coffee, mugs are just above with the sugar and Callie was going to make waffles for breakfast if you want to wait a little while." Arizona still trying to get over the shock.

"Thanks." Lexie goes about grabbing a mug. "You want one?" Lexie asks holding a mug up.

"Sure, just a tiny bit of milk for me thanks." Arizona says, indie humming as she chews.

"How does Addison take her coffee?"

"Same as me." Arizona says wiping down Indies face and hands. "Thanks." Arizona smiles as Lexie hands her a coffee.

"I'm just going to…" Lexie points her head picking up the coffees heading to the stairs.

"Cool, I'll call when breakfast is ready." And with that Lexie disappears back up stairs.

'Well I did not see that coming I can tell you that." She whispers to Indie who just smiles at her. "Let's go wake Mami and tell her."

Arizona downs her coffee and scooping Indie up and racing upstairs to their bedroom, hearing giggles from Addison's room on the way. "Weird." Arizona says to herself.

Closing the door to the bedroom Indie lets out a happy squeal as she see Callie laying there and reaches for the bed. Callie cracks one eye open and see the little girl reaching for her making her smile. "Morning my beautiful girls." Callie says in her sleepy voice and sits up pulling the sheet with her. Arizona plonks her in Callie's lap before sitting back against the head board too. Callie leans over and kisses Arizona's waiting lips but pulls back when she feels indie latch on to her nipple making Arizona laugh. "I see how it is; you only want me for one thing." Callie chuckles and Indie brings her hand up holding out to Arizona to hold.

"Lexie's still here." Arizona blurts out making Callie raise an eyebrow towards her. "I don't have a problem it's just, Addie never lets women stay over. It's weird and I walked passed there door and I heard giggling. It was weird." Callie just chuckles.

"Maybe Addie likes her." Callie muses, Indie humming as she drinks closing her eyes.

"It will be a first that I've seen. It would be cool though." Arizona says excitedly thinking Addison might move back.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself babe it was just one night." Callie says knowing that look in Arizona's eyes. Both women look down as a little snore leaves miniature lips to find Indie asleep. "She will be out for at least half hour, how about you and me jump in the shower and then I'll make waffles." Allie says raising her eyebrows comically.

Arizona doesn't say anything she just jumps up and puts a pillow beside indie so she won't roll out and sprints to the bathroom. "You coming?" She whispers and watches as Callie do the same with her pillow and follows her naked girlfriend into the Shower.

* * *

Exiting the bathroom they find a very awake Indie just lying in the middle of the bed giving them a smile as they get closer. They quickly chuck on sweats, indie on Callie's hip as they make their way down stairs. "I have been craving waffles all week, it's been driving Alex crazy." Arizona groans pouring two coffees.

"Ma ma ma ma." Indie wiggles in Callie's arms trying to get down.

"What's the matter baby?" Callie says letting Indie on the ground and watching as she crawls to Arizona's feet and pulls herself up by Arizona's pants. Indie stretches her arms to Arizona.

"Mama." Callie watches with interest as Arizona smile down at her before picking her up, head instantly resting on her shoulder. A little chubby arm stretches in Callie's direction. "Mami." Callie breaks out into a giant smile at understanding her daughter and notices Arizona is too busy making coffees to realize what just happened.

"Arizona." Callie waits till blue eyes look up at her. "She just called you something, did you hear it?" Arizona's face drops telling Callie that she didn't. Callie walks up and wraps and arm around Arizona speaking to Indie. "That's right baby girl, this is your mama." Callie watches as shock flashes across Arizona's faces before a breathe taking dimpled smile comes into view. Tears in her eyes and heart bursting with love for the little girl who stole a piece of her from the get go.

"She did?"

"Come to mami?" Callie asks holding her hands out to indie seeing if this will work and it does. Indie shakes her head clinging to Arizona's shirt.

"Mama." Indie says tapping Arizona's chest. Arizona can't control it, the tears slip passed her eye lids and she holds her baby girl to her laughing happily.

"oh I love you too much baby girl, and you just made me love you even more if that's possible." Callie hugs both her girls closely loving every minute of it.

"Now mama, why don't you go and play while I make breakfast?" Callie says tapping Arizona butt out of the kitchen and getting to work.

* * *

"Arizona said Callie's making waffles for breakfast." Lexie says stepping out of the en-suite shower after Addison and grabbing towel.

"Sweet, a home cooked breakfast. I haven't had one of those in years." Addison dries off and wraps her hair in the towel walking over to her suit case naked. Lexies libido kicks in again just looking at Addison's long milky legs, making herself turn away to get herself under control. "Do you want some sweats?"

"Yeah I don't feel like putting jeans on yet." Lexie grabs the sweats from Addison and slips them on with the baggy shirt from earlier.

"You working today?"

"Yeah I start at 12, finish at midnight." Lexie says then lets out a laugh. "Sloan's service actually."

"Oh... he might not be too happy." Addison says feeling guilty at just remembering stealing Lexie right out from mark. guilt disappearing as she looks at Lexie in a baggy shirt and pants, hair in a messy wet bun sitting down and slipping sock on.

"He will live, I was never going to sleep with him anyway. He's done all the other residents i just didn't want to be added to that list." Lexie babbles on not noticing Addison just staring. "He's a big boy and can get over it." Lexie finishes and stands up looking into greys eyes studying her. "What?" Lexie asks looking down at herself.

Addison crosses the room in two strides coming toe to toe with Lexie and cupping her cheek. "You really are beautiful." She whispers and leans in kissing Lexie softly. Lexie's scrunches the fabric of Addison's shirt pulling her in closer and running her tongue along Addison's granting access straight away. Both moaning as their tongues make contact.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Callie and Arizona found Lexie in the kitchen every morning making coffee for everyone before disappearing back into bed with Addison.

It was annoying to no end to Arizona that Addison wouldn't talk about it. Arizona marches over to the table in the cafeteria huffing and crossing her arms as she sat down next to Callie who was reading her medical journal. "Still not talking?" Callie asks making Teddy and Tim smirk.

"No." Arizona says pouting.

Callie knows she's pouting but refuses to look up at Arizona. "She will tell you when she wants to babe." She says calmly.

"She won't even confirm it, she just smile and disappears into an on-call room with a giggling Lexie." Callie finally looks up when she finishes reading to find Arizona pouting still.

"You want to know what I know." Callie says smugly making Teddy and Tim lean in closer.

"I'm leaving I don't want to hear any more of this bull." Mark says standing up, grabbing his apple and leaving.

"So he's still not over th-."

"Shhh Tim, Callie's talking." Arizona says cutting him off.

"Lexie's on my service this week and I found out if you give her peanut butter cups she will tell you anything." Callie begins.

"That's it, your great news? Come on tha-." Arizona starts but Tim covers her mouth with his hand.

"Will you let me finish hun?" Callie asks and Arizona nods as Tim lowers his hand. "So we go to the Ortho floor after our surgery and the nurse offered us peanut butter cups, anyway Lexie was babbling away more than usual so i ask her if she was alright. She just blurts out like word vomit that she's freaking out about the date she has tonight with Addison."

"But Addison doesn't date." Tim says shocked sitting back.

"In all the years we've known her, I have never once heard of her going on a date." Teddy says shocked. They all turn to Arizona and notice she hasn't moved.

"Babe, are you alright?" Callie asks.

"Wh-why didn't she tell me?" Arizona says more to herself.

"Maybe she's just nervous." Callie offers.

"Yeah maybe. I'm going to get back to work I'll see you later, love you." Arizona says distracted walking away.

"Love you too." Callie calls and turns to Tim and Ted who shrug as Tim stands.

"We've got an appointment with Addison actually so we will see you later Cal." Tim says helping teddy up.

"Good luck let me know how it goes." Callie says going back to her journal.

* * *

Arizona wanders around her ward not really having any work to do and not want to do paper work right now. she decides to make her way to day, standing at the door she can see Indie happily plying With blocks, Zola helping her stack them and knock them down. the pure joy in Indies face brings a smile to her face and is enough to keep her going the rest of the day.

Closing herself in her office she begins the mountain of paper work she has put off for a while. Onto her third file she hears he phone beep and checks her message.

_**Out of ur little funk? Callie xxx**_

Laughing at the message she quickly replies.

_**Yeah. Went n saw Indie n now im doin paper work :I Ari xxx miss you**_

_**Good! Miss you too, just goin into surgery love you Callie xxx**_

Smiling goofily she shoots bag a reply.

_**Love you too xxx**_

Settling back in just as she about to sign her name her office door flies open with a bang making her jump and swear. Tim comes running in with his hands held above his head like he's won a victory and dimples on full display.

"Twin boys!" He shouts and Arizona just stairs at him. "We're having twin boys." He says as tears come to his eyes he's so happy.

"Are you serious?" Arizona jumps out of her chair rounding her desk.

"Addie just confirmed. I thought we were just having a big baby but nope twin boys."

"That's awesome Timmy." Arizona shrieks and jumps into Tim's arms hugging him tightly as he spun them. "Momma's going to go nuts!" Arizona says chuckling.

"I already called her and she just squealed in the phone and hung up." he says laughing.

"This is so awesome." Arizona squeals reminding Tim of their mom. "Teddy is going to be pretty big."

"Yeah she is already blaming me, it will be a fun couple of months." Tim says laughing and shaking his head. "We're heading home now so I'll see you round." Tim says kissing her cheek and heading to the door but stopping when he hears his name.

"Congratulations Timmy." Arizona says, he nods his head and walks out closing the door behind him.

Sending a quick message to Teddy, Arizona settle back into her paper work but not 15 minutes later there is a knock on the door. "Come in." Arizona says not looking up from her charts. The person who enters doesn't say anything and Arizona looks up to find Addison standing by the door looking at her feet. "You ok?" She asks concerned for her friend.

Addison shrugs her shoulders and closes the door before lying on the couch looking at the ceiling. Arizona walks over to her and sits on the coffee table waiting for Addison to talk. Ten minutes pass before a word is said. "I'm nervous." she whispers not making eye contact.

"About?" Arizona asks already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Addison herself.

"I asked her on a date tonight. Me Addison 'I'll never have a relationship' Forbes Montgomery asked Lexie grey on a date." Addison huffs. "What is wrong with me?" She asks making Arizona laugh.

"Oh sweetie nothing is wrong with you, you like Lexie more than you thought well more than anyone thought actually."

"Hey! Be nice." Addison says chuckling. "I have reservations at that new place Quarters or something like that and then I was planning on taking her dancing. Sound ok?" Addison asks softly.

"Soft like a perfect first date, there's no reason to be nervous. She already likes you because she's woken up in our house the last 4 mornings with you so I'm going to go ahead and say she likes you." Addison can only nod at what Arizona's saying. "Now you're going to pull on that confidant persona you always have and you missy are going to woo the pants off of your date." Arizona says making Addison smirk at the double meaning.

"I've had her pants off twice today already."

"Ok gross but I totally left it open for you there." Arizona chuckles but holds her hand up as Addison opens her mouth. "You don't need to say it, it's already in my head. Now go home and get a hot dress on and have an awesome date." Arizona says holding her hand up and getting a high five in return.

"Ok I can do this, I'm going to be awesome." Addison jumps up from the couch and heads to the door, before opening it she turns to Arizona. "Just so you know, I do really like her." With that Addison leaves to get ready.

Deciding she's had enough for today and Callie should be nearly finished her surgery she decides to pick up Indie and meet Callie in the attending's locker room. Grabbing her bag of files she turns everything off and locks the door behind her. "Hey River, I'm heading out. Dr. Bjorn is on call as of now."

"Ok goodnight Dr. Robbins." the nurse says from behind the nurses' station as Arizona wave's good bye.

"Hey Kel, I'm signing out Indie. How was she today?" Arizona asks Kelly as she makes her way into the day care.

"An angel as always. No miss haps today, she did finish all her milk and crackers today as well." Kelly says grabbing Indies bag for Arizona.

"Mama." Indie shrieks having heard her voice, she crawls as quick as she can towards Arizona and reaching up to her.

"Hey baby girl, I missed you."

"Dr. Robbins there was a lady here earlier today looking through the window and I noticed she was looking at Indie. I had security called it was starting to freak me out and I told Dr. Torres when she came up before her surgery." Kelly finishes watching as Arizona holds Indie tighter to her. "The women kind of looked like an older version of Dr. Torres."

"Ok, thanks Kelly. Can you say bye sweetie?" Arizona says to Indie just getting a giggle in return. Arizona heads to the elevator waiting for it to arrive. When the doors opened revealing it packed with attending's. Stepping on Arizona says hello to Meredith and Derek, marks till giving her the silent treatment because of Addison.

"Mark it wasn't my fault, I didn't even think Lexie would have gone through with it but it seems to be working, she's at our house every night." Arizona shrugs.

"So she's been at yours?" Meredith asks. "I was starting get worried."

"Uhh yeah with Addison but that's all I'm saying." Arizona realizes she probably said too much.

"Mama." Indie says as she puts chubby hands on Arizona's cheeks before laying a sloppy kiss on her chin. "Mama, mama." Indie beams.

"Aw I love you two baby girl, come on mami is waiting for us in the waiting area. Good night everyone." Arizona says walking out and seeing Callie reading her phone and looking up as she hears footsteps.

"Ready to go?" Callie asks when she sees Arizona walking up to them and catches Indie after kissing Arizona.

"Yup, Tim and Teddy are having twin boys." Arizona says proudly.

"Yeah Tim rang me when they got home, almost burst my ear he was talking so loud and excited."

Brown eyes watch as Arizona walks up to Callie smiling and kissing softly before Indie jumps to Callie's arms nestling into her mother's arms. Arizona wraps her arm around Callie waist slipping her hand into Callie's back pocket as Callie tells her something and they head out towards the car park.

* * *

Putting Indie in bed Arizona heads down stairs to find Callie curled up on the couch reading the same medical journal. Grabbing two wines she sits down next to her getting a half smile from Callie. "Did you talk to Kelly today?" Arizona asks casually.

"I did. I think my mothers in town." Callie says letting her head fall back on her shoulders and sighing.

"Have you talked to her since you moved her?"

"Nope, I've had a couple of missed calls. I just can't bring myself to answer them." Arizona listens putting he wine glass down and grabbing Callie's foot beginning to massage it. "Ohhh god that feels amazing." Callie moans.

"What was your mom like when... when you were in miami?" Arizona asks hoping Callie won't shut down.

"Um more like a silent follower of my dad… Never really stuck up for herself. Quiet and reserved. It was my father's way or they highway." Callie says quietly as memories of her parents arguing but her father always winning and controlling her mom.

The front door opens and they watch as Addison and Lexie sneak quietly up the stairs not having noticed them in the living room making them laugh quietly. "What time is it?" Arizona asks.

"Only 9:30."

"Must have decided against dancing then." Arizona laughs. "Come on I want to cuddle in bed for a little while."

* * *

Callie woke up early the following morning not having slept very well. Slipping out of the room, indie still sound asleep she makes her way down stairs to make some coffee.

This thing with her mom has really rattled her, she keeps wondering what would possess the woman to come to Seattle now?

"Morning." Aria says pouring some coffee for herself. "What's the matter?"

"Did you know moms in town?"

"Wha- no I heard from her all week. How do you know she's in town?" Aria asked shocked.

"The day care workers gave a description of her. She's been watching Indie." Callie sighs as she feels a headache coming on and rubs her temples.

"I wonder what she wa-." Aria is cut off as they hear the doorbell ring.

They both know who it is, Callie makes her way to the door and opens it. "Hey mom. Come in out of the cold." Callie opens the door more and closes it once Lucia is inside. They stand just in the door way not venturing into the house more. "What do you want mom?"

"I missed you and you weren't answering any of my calls. I-I threatened to leave your father if her didn't make things right with you." Lucia says smiling as aria walks in and gives her a hug. "You both look wonderful as always."

"So, you just think that showing up and saying your leaving dad will make things better?" Callie asks not believing a word.

"No, I came to explain." Lucia says wringing her hands anxiously.

"Well I make some more coffee and you can explain then mom." Callie says and the 3 Torres's head into the kitchen and sitting around the dining table. "Explain."

"When you first moved away I knew you needed it and I don't blame you for leaving. I knew you needed a fresh start, you deserved it. Your father is controlling I know that and I didn't agree with him when he somewhat forced you to marry Antonio."Lucias breathe shudders at the name. "I knew from a young age you weren't into men and yet I let Carlos have you marry a man. So when you moved out here I threatened to leave him if he didn't make things right but I noticed a couple of months ago that he wasn't trying hard enough and so I left him."

"You what?" Aria and Callie say in unison shock.

"I packed my bags and left, I'm staying at The Venue. Have been for months now." Lucia says proudly of herself.

"Why didn't you tell me mom?" Aria asks.

"I just wanted it kept quiet for a while, your father has gotten counseling and help. I think he's finally coming to terms with everything but who knows. I just wanted to come out here and let you girls know what's going on that's all. I understand if you don-." The back door opens and Alex steps in filling his travel coffee mug to go.

"Sorry ladies, the hospitals paging me." Alex says noticing a third woman at the table. "Alex Karev." He holds out his hand to shake.

"Lucia Torres." Lucia smiles back. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. I'll see you tonight babe. Love you." Alex says swooping down to kiss aria goodbye and then leaving quickly.

"Love you too." Aria calls back with a goofy grin.

"Since when have you been saying 'I love you'?" Callie asks.

"Bout a week." Aria shrugs nonchalantly but inside she's all giddy. Callie laughs and shakes her head turning back to her mom.

"As I was saying I understand if you won't forgive me straight away but I would really like to earn your forgiveness eventually."

Aria turns to Callie and watches her mull over their mom's words. Aria never really had a problem with her mother, she hated what happened to Callie but she always had a feeling her mother hated Antonio and always punished herself for it.

All three turn as they hear a squeak on the stairs to see Addison, hair disheveled and skimpy boxer shorts and a singlet on, slip in the kitchen pour two coffees smile at them and head upstairs again. Lucia shifts in her chair but stops moving when Callie's eyes turn back to her.

"I'll give you a second chance mom but that's all your getting ok."

"It's the only chance I need I promise." Lucia beams.

"Ok." Callie gets up and hugs her mom, feeling her mother's arms around her feels amazing. "How about some breakfast?"

"I'll make it, I haven't cooked since moving into a hotel." Lucia says making her way to the kitchen.

"How long are you in ton mom?" Aria asks making another coffee.

"Only a couple of days, I've got the palm beach charity ball on the weekend." Lucia tells them while pulling things out of the fridge.

"Well we should do a dinner her tonight then, I'll invite teddy and Tim and Alex as well. Its Addison's last night here. Maybe we can just get takeout because we have to work." Callie says thinking of ideas.

"I can cook." Lucia jumps in.

"Are you sure mom?"

"It's no trouble, just let me know how many people."

"It will be 9 including you. But make sure you don't put tomatoes in anything, Teddy's pregnant and she gets really bad heart burn from them." Callie says standing up. "I'm going to get Indie and wake Arizona up."

Callie leaves Aria and her mom to chat as she races up stairs to their bedroom as Arizona steps out of the bathroom. "My mom's here." Arizona stops in her tracks.

"Is this a good thing?" Arizona asks cautiously.

"I don't know, I want to believe it is." Callie says as Arizona pulls her down to sit on the bed and tell her everything Lucia told her.

"Wow, that's a lot. I hope your mom is telling the truth." Arizona says rubbing soothing patterns on Callie's arm.

"Me too." They look u as their bedroom door opens.

"Hi sorry but this little one was crying her lungs out." Lexie says handing a red eyed Indie to Callie. Big brown eyes with tears in them look up and her little nose sniffs before burying her face in Callie's hair.

"Oh mija, sorry baby. Thanks Lex I turned off the monitor." Callie says sheepishly.

"No problem." And with that Lexie leaves.

"So how bout meeting my mom and some breakfast?" Callie asks chuckling.

"Sounds good babe. I'll get dressed and see you down there." Arizona says feeling nervous about meeting the mother.

"You'll be fine babe. See you down there."

* * *

**hope you like, let me know :D**

**if you want you can add me on tumblr or twitter, its in my profile.**


	17. Chapter 17

******Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Arizona pulls up into the garage and presses the butting so the garage door closes. She ponders on whether or not to leave indie asleep in her car seat or bring her inside. Checking her watch and seeing that its only 4:30 and Kelly said she wouldn't go down for her nap today she decides not to move her. the garage is warm enough she turns the car light off puts a blanket over the little girl leaving the car door open and the connecting door to the house open so she can hear her when she wakes.

"Something smells amazing." Arizona says coming through the door into the kitchen.

"Oh hello dear, I may have gone a bit over board but in my defence I haven't cooked in ages." Lucia says looking at all the food across the island in the kitchen. "No Callie?"

"She got stuck in surgery, should be home at 6." Arizona sighs and digs out the white wine in the fridge. "Do you want one?" She asks holding up the bottle.

"Oh yes please. I'm surprised the day care is open that late although I guess it would have to be for all the busy surgeons." Lucia says going back to the stove.

"Oh I picked up indie today she's just asleep and I didn't want to wake her. We will be able to hear her when she wakes and has had enough of the car, believe me." Arizona laughs thinking about all the times indie has screamed when she woke up and no one was there instantly. "Good set of lungs on that girl." She says making Lucia laugh.

"Calliope had good lungs too, I remember she had the worst ear infections as a baby and wouldn't sleep unless I was holding her. When I would put her down she would just scream and scream, we have a huge house and it just echoed through the whole house. It would wake aria and then I would have two children hanging off me." Lucia says

"Sounds like a handful." Arizona giggles and makes sure she doesn't mention where Carlos might have been. "Tim and I didn't get sick much but when we did the other would without a doubt catch it. It still like that embarrassingly enough."

"You and Tim close?"

"Creepily close." Aria announces walking into the kitchen area. "I think it's a twin thing."

"yeah, it takes a little to get used to." Arizona laughs pouring a glass of wine for Aria.

"I don't think I would have survived if I had twins, the Torres genes are strong enough without having two." Lucia jokes. Three women fall into conversation as the older Torres continues to cook.

* * *

Lucia sat back in her chair and watched the table thrive in in jokes and conversation. Her eyes flick towards aria, Alex's arm on the back of her chair as she leans into him while talking to Addison. She hasn't seen Aria this happy in well ever, she had boyfriends but hasn't seen Aria this happy around any of them.

Lucia moves her eyes across the other side of the table to see Callie's hand rubbing Arizona's back, both women smiling at Indie while Arizona fed her, tim on the other side pulling faces at the little girl. The guilt that Lucia has runs deep in her bones, how she let Callie marry that man when she didn't want to was beyond her. Lucia's stomach twist painfully thinking about all the time she saw bruises on Callie's arms but pretended they weren't there and acted like nothing was the matter. Feel her throat close up she quietly excuses herself from the table and makes her way to the bathroom.

Callie watches her mom walk out of the dining room with her head down. "I'll be right back." Callie whispers to Arizona and gets a nod back. Standing up and following the direction her mom went she sees the bathroom door closed so she knocks softly. "Mom, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine dear, I'll be out in a sec." Callie hears through the door so she waits outside for her. A minute later the door opens to find Lucia wiping her eyes with a tissue and jumps at seeing Callie.

"Calliope." Lucia shrieks hand flying to her chest.

"Sorry." Callie smiles sheepishly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing dear, let's go back to the table." Lucia tries to brush it off.

"No mom, I can see you were crying, what's the matter?" Callie asks firmly.

"I feel terrible, awful and ashamed that I let you marry that monster and then let you stay with him even after I saw the bruises on your arms. "Lucia blurts out as tears roll down her cheeks. "It eats away at me all the time and I was watching you tonight and you seem so happy it makes me feel like I was the one holding you back from all that you have now."

Callie doesn't know what to say so she reaches forward and pulls her mom in for a hug. They stand there holding each other until Callie pulls back and smiles. "All that I have now, just remember that I eventually got it and I couldn't be more happier. I don't blame you for having to marry Antonio, if I hadn't I wouldn't have an amazing little girl to love more and more each day. Yeah I had trouble at first when I moved her but everyone at that table out there has helped me. I also saw someone for a couple of months at Arizona's asking and it helped. I'm a lot better now and overly happy to the annoyance of Aria."

"Really?" Lucia asks making Callie laugh.

"Yes mom really. I'm also really thankful that you came into my life again and that Indie has another grandparent to dote over her." Lucia smiles at that.

"It's her birthday soon, I'll come out for that."

"I was expecting you to but next time just come to the house, you can stay in the guest room." Callie tells her as they make their way back to the table, Lucia stopping at the doorway.

"Arizona's a real keeper. Don't let her go." Lucia says seriously.

"I don't plan on it mom." Callie reassures her and the go back to their seats.

"Hendricks from the board, he's total idiot. I cringe every time he says something stupid, well really every time he open his mouth." Tim tells everyone making Teddy laugh and roll her eyes.

"Why were you at that meeting?" Arizona asks scrunching her brows together in thought.

"Well if I told you I would have to kill you and I can't do that Zona."Tim says before cracking up.

"Will I know soon?" She asks excitedly.

"Yes Zona you'll know soon enough." Tim smiles kissing Teddy on the temple.

* * *

"I'll see you two in a month for Indies birthday okay." Lucia says pulling Arizona in for hug goodbye.

"Sounds good, I think we will just do a afternoon dinner thing considering she doesn't even know what's going on." Callie says hugging her mom goodbye.

"okay bye dears I'll call you when I land tomorrow." Lucia waves and walks out to the car waiting for her. Callie waves as she realizes its Phil that driving her mom.

"What happened when you both left the table tonight?" Arizona asks as they pick up all the wine glasses and set them on the bench.

"She was just having a moment but I cleared it all up now." Callie wraps her arm around Arizona's waist giving her a lingering kiss. "I want you naked in bed by the time I make it to the bedroom." She whispers in Arizona's ear while cupping her ass and squeezing. "Lying on your stomach."

Arizona nods as she feels wetness pool in her panties and races upstairs already pulling off her clothing.

* * *

Addison and Lexie lay with their limbs tangled and breathing hard as they try to catch their breath both lost in their thoughts.

"So, tomorrow morning?" Lexie says not being able to handle the silence anymore.

"Yup tomorrow morning." Addison says back, Lexie burying her face into Addison's red hair and breathing deeply.

"I'll miss you." Addison hears Lexie whisper and she squeezes a little tighter around Lexie.

"I'll miss you too but we will work it out between us with the long distance thing." Addison says trying to believe her own words.

"I hope so." Lexie feels tears spring to her eyes and kisses up Addison's neck as one hand cups abreast the other traveling south hoping to loose herself in the woman next to her for a couple of hours.

"This might be the saddest thing I've ever seen." Callie whispers to Arizona.

"I reckon." Arizona whispers back as they watch Addison and Lexie talking, their arms encircled around each other foreheads pressed against one another seemingly in their own world.

"I can't look away." Callie says getting a hum in agreement back.

"Flight 46cf8 to Los Angeles is getting ready to board please make your way to the gate." Echoes through the airport and Addison steals one more kiss before stepping back and hugging Arizona and Callie goodbye.

"Don't leave it so long next time to call ok." Addison says to Arizona. "I might come to visit it again and find out your married, I'll be pissed if I miss the wedding."

"Yeah well the phone goes both ways." Arizona shoots back.

"Alright, alright. Thank you for having me ladies and I'll call you when I land. I'll miss you all, mwah." Addison picks up her carry-on bag, kisses Lexie and walks away before the tears start.

Callie looks over and sees Lexie's lip quiver and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Come on let's get you home." All three woman turn to leave as the red disappears from there sight.

* * *

Addison waits at the gate patiently to start boarding while trying to hold in the tears that will come eventually. She's not use to feeling like this, never has she fallen for someone so hard so fast let alone a newborn. There was just something about the way Lexie had this innocent doe eyed look but could definitely hold her own. She's tough but sweet and can hold her own, a freaking dynamite in bed even though she claims she never been with a woman. She's brought out of her musings by the ringing of her phone, finding it at the bottom of her bag she quickly answers.

"Hello."

"Oh good, I caught you its Richard Webber here." A gruff voice says.

"Morning sir. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you again for coming out here, I wanted to ask you something before anyone else." Richard says.

"Okay…?" Addison says hesitantly.

"I wanted to offer you the head of the neonatal department because I know you have board certifications in both Obstetrics and Gynaecology and Maternal and Fetal Medicine, Dr. Sallov has just informed me she is leaving and I couldn't think of anyone better for the job. A lot of work will be with Doctor Robbins but I know you two work well together. So will you take the job?" Addison is stunned, she moves to the side out of the line and before she even thinks about it there's words coming out of her mouth.

"I'll take it."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

"Hey guy's." Lexie beams walking up to Callie and Arizona at the nurses' station and hands them a coffee. There little friendship has formed since Addison has left , every morning one of them buys coffee and they meet up for a quick chat before starting there day.

"morning Lex, thank you. I've been here since three this morning." Arizona gulps down the coffee as Callie just sips.

"We get our new head neonatal today, I wonder who it is."

"Yeah I don't know who either Tim won't tell me even though I know he knows. "Arizona grumps. "I don't want to be stuck with an idiot or a douche."

Callie snorts and shokes on her coffee. "Richard won't hire anyone incompetent babe."

"Still… we meet them at like 3 this arvo and I have surgery in fifteen so I'll see you both later. Arizona reaches up on her tippy toes kissing Callie before walking to the surgical floor.

"She's grumpy." Lexie says making Callie laugh.

"She didn't get a lot of sleep last night and then got called in." Lexie just nods sipping her coffee. "Alright little grey I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye."

Callie just steps onto her department floor and her pager beeps calling her to cardio. Sighing she gets back on the elevator and rides down a level, the doors opening to find a very distraught pregnant teddy. "Teddy, whats the matter?" Callie asked concern strong in her voice.

"We had an accident. I didn't mean to I just… and then I turned… I-I…" Teddy spits out nearly hyperventilating.

"whoa Teddy deep breaths." Callie says calmly rubbing Teddy's back. "now tell me what happened."

"I broke it. I broke tim." Teddy whispers so no one an hear and Callie's face scrunches in confusion and then she gets it letting out a laugh.

"Seriously what happened?" She laughs thinking it's a joke.

"I broke IT." Callie's laughing stops dead at the seriousness in her voice.

"Where is he?" Callie asks. Teddy just pulls her towards the on-call room down the hall quickly closing the door behind them.

Callie sees Tim lying there with his arms chucked over his face as he breathes through pain. "Sweetie?" Teddy starts and he drops his arms.

"You paged Torres?" He asks shocked.

"I know she will keep it between us and not gossip."

"Okay." Tim whimpers as he moves to sit back on his elbows.

"I'm just going to take a look." Callie lifts the blanket and tits her head as Tim turns red and closes his eyes. "Yeah that's a penile fracture."

"I'm going to kill myself." Tim groans.

"I'm so sorry baby." Teddy says almost hysterical.

"Teddy sit down and breathe you're not doing any good for the twins, Tim is going to be fine but I do need to operate." She says calmly turning back to Tim. "I need to get in fast or you risk permanent damage."

"Oh god no permanent damage please." Tim closes his eyes and groans.

"I'll get you a wheel chair and Teddy can help you get dressed." Callie says heading out to find a wheel chair and having a little giggle to herself. _Arizona is not going to believe this._

* * *

Tim groans and smacks his lips having a cotton taste in his mouth he feels a straw being put to his lips and takes a generous gulp. "Thanks." He rasps out and opens his eyes to find teddy smiling at his. Someone clears there throat and he looks down the end of the bed to see Callie standing with a folder in her hands and a beaming Arizona behind he. As their eyes lock a giggle bubbles up from Arizona's throat but cuts it off as she gets a glare from callie over her shoulder. "how did it go?"

"Perfect, it will be up and running in no time." Callie can't help herself and lets out a laugh with Arizona. "I'm sorry, it went smoothly, no complications but no sexy time till I give you the go ahead okay?" Callie arches her eyebrow and Tim and Teddy nod. "Good now we have a meeting to get to, I already let the chief know you need time off."

"Thanks Callie." Tim calls as her and Arizona leave.

"no teasing until he gets home." Callie says.

"Aw but…" Callie arches another eyebrow. "fine, no teasing till he gets home.

"I know your all busy but I just want to introduce you to our new team member, head of neonatal surgery here at Seattle Grace . Most of you know her Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery." Richard announces and the red head pokes her head in the door way smiling. Arizona squeals and claps jumping up to give her friend a massive hug.

"2 weeks we've been talking and you didn't say anything?"

Addison shrugs. "I wanted it to be a surprise." She smiles hugging Callie as well.

"Well congratulations, its going to be fun having you around." Callie says.

"Oh my god Addy you will nev-." Arizona stops as she feels a light tap on her bum and sees Callie point her head in the other direction. Arizona and Addison turn to see Lexie just staring at them. "Go, I'll tell you later." Arizona says and they watch Addison walk up to Lexie who practically jumps into Addison's arms.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyedit**

**next we will see arizonas surprise :)**


	18. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own. i hope you enjoy it :) love all your comments! thanks!**

* * *

**Tree house! 5 mins! Zona **

Tim looks at his phone and then makes eye contact with Arizona across the room and nods before turning back to Teddy and Momma.

"I don't know Torres, have you done it before?" Alex asks seriously.

"No but it's the kids last hope of having normal hand functions. I'm going to try and build his hand, its not the kids fault that it got crushed by a car." Callie argues back getting frustrated. Arizona smiles and heads towards the back and Tim following swiftly.

The twins scale the ladder to the tree house and open the door with a skull and bone cross on it. They each grab a bean bag and sit facing each other.

"You nervous?" Tim asks watching for any hint of nerves in his sister's face.

"a little but I know it's what I want. I've panned it perfectly so I just hope she likes it." Arizona says wringing her hands.

"Look at you getting all mushy and romantic, I can't believe it. My sis is getting engaged finally. I was getting worried there for a while, you know with all the women." Tim says and Arizona punches him in the arm.

"She will love it. Teddy cried when I told her and then blamed the hormones." Tim shrugs.

"This is a pretty mellow engagement party. No dancing on tables like I thought it would be." Arizona comments as they listen to all the laughter coming from the house.

"Teddy didn't want anything too big, you know being 8 months pregnant with twins and all. She could go into labor any day. It's scary."

"You're doing great Tim don't worry." Arizona says patting him on the back as the look down at the house full of friends and family.

Tim laughs. "Thanks, you're doing great too. Don't forget that." Tim smiles. "Oh I almost forgot." Reaching behind into their treasure chest he pulls out the blue velvet ring box. "You'll need this for tomorrow night." Arizona reaches for it but the stops and shakes her head.

"Nah ring it to work tomorrow. Calliope gets handsy after a few drinks and she's had a few tonight. Can't have her finding it." Arizona giggles.

"Well alright then. Let's get back down there or momma will send a search team for us."

* * *

"I'm home." Arizona calls out stepping into the house. "Calliope?" Arizona calls again making her way upstairs to their bedroom. After no answer she shrugs and makes her way to the bathroom pulling off her clothes along the way.

Stepping up to the basin she goes about washing her face as she goes over the plans in her head one more time. She yelps as she feels strong hands grab her hips and looks up to find a topless Callie. "Hey, you want to join me?" Arizona asks pointing her thumb to the shower.

"Maybe." Callie whispers as her hands trail along Arizona's torso and they watch her nipples become taught and at point in the mirror. "Happy one year anniversary." Callie says in a deep sexy voice that makes Arizona's knees go weak. Beginning to turn, Callie holds her hips in place again, shaking her head. "No."

Callie glides her arms down Arizona's milky ones, grabbing her hands she bend the blonde forward over the basin planting her hands wide apart so she's holding herself up. Arizona's legs are shaking in anticipation as she watches in the mirror.

A smirk cross's plump lips before Callie leans forward and lays open mouth kisses down Arizona's spine. Arizona's eyes flutter and she groans at the sensations that the hot wet mouth is sending straight to her core. Tan hands follow hips around until finger tips meet blonde trimmed curls before dipping into wet folds. "oh ye-." Arizona moans and spreads her legs wanting more.

"Mmmm I love how wet you get from a simple touch and the noises that come passed those lips. Mmm." Callie bites her bottom lip knowing it drives Arizona crazy.

As Callie begins to circle Arizona's clit, the blonde head falls forward as eyes close at the pleasure. Callie steps forwards and Arizona's head snaps up at the familiar hard poke she knows. Swaying her hips to the side she gets a glimpse of the harness that is strapped to Callie's gloriously naked body.

All Arizona can do is whimper as Callie guides the toy though her folds and teasing her swollen clit and entrance. Callie pushes the small of Arizona's back down but keeps her hips up and slowly enters Arizona's depths and watches the pleasure play across Arizona's face.

"Calliope." Arizona whimpers and locks eyes with her in her mirror. "Please." She begs when Callie doesn't move. Smirking, Callie pulls out all the way to the tip before quickly thrusting back in making Arizona cry out and drop her head.

Callie trails a hand up Arizona's back, fingers twisting in blonde curls. "I want you to watch." She husks and Arizona nods. Callie begins at a slow but deep pace watching the toy disappear into her girlfriend as moans and groans escape pink lips.

You can hear the slap, Slap, slap of Callie's hips meeting Arizona's skin. Every slap makes her want to drive deeper and deeper. Callie can feel a bit of resistants knowing Arizona's walls are beginning to clench.

Arizona's entranced watching Callie thrust into her, the pleasure on her every time the hilt of the toy hits her bundle of nerves. Arizona eyes trail down to Callie's chest and watches her breast bounce back and forth with every thrust making Arizona wetter and wetter. She can feel the warm liquid running down her inner thighs, all of this is too much. With a hard thrust Arizona moans. "Fuuccckkk i-im so c-clos-." She barely gets out as Callie nods her head willing her body to hold off her orgasm little bit longer.

Angling her hips a little and thrusting deep, Callie smiles as she hits Arizona's g-spot. Arizona's body tenses every time and the moans become louder. Leaning forward, breast pushed against Arizona's back, plays with a pink nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "Calli- I'm co-." Arizona tries to say as Callie's other hand delves between thighs and swipes Arizona's clit twice and hitting her g-spot once more, callie watches as Arizona's whole body tenses, hips bucking forward, mouth open but no sound coming out. Arizona tumbles into the oblivion clenching the toy between her walls. The resistance on the toy as the hilt hits Callie bundle of nerves while watching Arizona makes her follow into the oblivion. Both bodies riding out the white pleasure, Arizona whimpering every time Callie convulses moving the toy deeper into her.

Callie comes to before Arizona and wraps her arms around her waist holding her up. Breathing hard still bent over the basin Callie begins slowly pulls out and pushes back in earning herself a moan from the incoherent woman. Callie bends down a lifts Arizona's left leg so her knee is placed next to the sink giving her more access. Callie knows it won't take long or much for that matter so she begins thrusting at a steady pace while circling Arizona's clit lightly.

"Cal, I can't ta- fuucckkkkk." Arizona groans out as she's hit with a slightly less powerful orgasm as her hips sporadically jump forward.

Smiling to herself and making sure Arizona is putting all her weight on the cabinet in front of them she slowly pulls out before dropping to her knees and begins cleaning Arizona up mindful to steer clear of her sensitive clit.

"Mmm you taste good." Callie says standing back up and dropping the harness on the floor before pulling Arizona's mush body into her arms. Tilting her chin to the side Callie's lays a soft kiss and watches Arizona's eyes flutter open. "Hey beautiful." Callie smiles.

"I'm going to marry you one day." Arizona whispers in her daze.

Callie just chuckles and kisses soft lips. "Come on super star, lets shower so you can tell me what my surprise is and you mom has stolen our daughter for the weekend." Callie says turning the water on and pulling Arizona in the shower behind her.

* * *

"I don't know why I had to come, I could have waited while you checked on your patient." Callie huffs as they enter the elevator. Arizona slyly presses the button for the room without Callie noticing.

"I want you to meet Kate, she's adorable. She has bright green eyes and a row of freckles over her little nose." Arizona says pulling Callie into her. "And then we can begin our weekend." She whispers before crashing her lips to Callie's instantly feeling a tongue get pushed in her mouth as hands pull her in close.

Ripping their lips apart as they hear the ding of the elevator, Arizona steps back smiling and links their hands together and turns to walk off.

"What are we doing on the roof?"

"Well I plan-."

"Flagstaff." Nick calls running over to them. "Just in time too. Hi I'm Nick." He says shoving his hand towards Callie to shake.

"Hi. Callie." Callie answers.

"Ready when you are Tucson." Nick smiles and walks over to his helicopter and opening the door for them.

"Uhh what's this?" Callie asks.

"Nicks an old friend and he's giving us a ride to our accommodation for the weekend after he takes us around Seattle for a little while." Arizona says rolling on the balls of her feet.

"Wow." Callie says dumbfounded as Arizona pulls her towards the helicopter.

Flying over the city as all the lights flash by, Nick does a semi tour guide as the women are just happy to look out the windows at lit up city and the ferry boats beneath them.

Arizona's hands have become clammy and she knows it, her knee bounces as she turns to look at Callie. Watching her eyes light up and the smile that graces her lips, in this moment Arizona's sure she's never looked more beautiful. Even with the chopper headset on. Arizona taps Nick on the shoulder letting him know she's ready to head to their destination and quickly sends Tim a message telling him to get it ready.

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out she begins. "I'm really glad you moved here." Callie turns at Arizona's voice smiling. "You make me so happy, more than I thought I ever could be. Calliope, you gave me a beautiful daughter that I love so much it hurts. To think a year ago I was… well to put it nicely I was a player." Callie chuckles. "Dreams of my life I've had don't compare to what I actually have right now. You and Indie are my world now. I don't know how I was living without you all this time." Arizona takes a breath as tears form in Callie's eyes. "There's no doubt about me wanting to spend the rest of my life with you, Indie and however many other kids we have. You are my future. My world. Your smile makes my day 100 times better than it is, a sloppy kiss on the chin from Indie makes my heart swell and waking up with me in your arms or you in mine is the greatest feeling in the world. I want to make you as happy and more as you've made me right now. For me to do that, I need an answer to one question first." Arizona smiles as her plan comes into view behind Callie.

Arizona cups Callie's cheek wiping a tear that's fallen and laying a soft kiss on plump lips. Pulling back Arizona points out the window and Callie follows her finger and a gasp escapes her mouth. On the ground underneath them is 'will you marry me?' written out in candles flickering slightly in the wind.

Callie whips her head around to find Arizona down on one knee holding the velvet box open revealing a princess cut diamond ring. Arizona's heart is pounding in her chest waiting for the answer she hopes is yes.

"Yes." Is said and Arizona melts launching forward crashing their lips together as they hear nick whooping in the headsets. Arizona rests their foreheads together as they both watch the ring slip onto Callie's finger. "I can't wait to marry you, my fiancé." Callie whispers, sealing it with a kiss.

There brought out of there trance as the helicopter touches down and Nick flings the door open helping them out.

"Congratulations Phoenix. Callie you've got yourself a good one." Nick says beaming sending a wink Arizona's way. "Enjoy ladies." He waves as they walk out of the way for him to take off.

"Well fiancé of mine shall we see our accommodation?" Arizona gestures toward the silver trailer.

"Are we on Derek's land?" Callie asks chuckling at Arizona's antics.

"Yup, when I was looking for somewhere to go, Derek said we could use it. There's no one around for miles annnnnnnd he recently installed a hot tub on the deck." Arizona says making Callie chuckle as Arizona opens the door revealing a fully decked out love pad.

Arizona has put candles through the trailer, dropped rose petals everywhere and put deep purple sheets on the bed. Chilled champagne in an ice bucket with strawberries and chocolate for a platter.

"It's perfect." Callie says wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist, kissing along her jaw before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Happy anniversary baby." Arizona smiles. "I thought we could start this weekend off in the hot tub, take it for a test drive. What do you say?"

"Best anniversary slash engagement. Ever!" Callie husks pulling off her clothes and walking out onto the deck looking over her shoulder. "You coming?"

Arizona is pulled out of her mind and quickly rips off her clothes and grabs the champagne on the way out as Callie laughs.

"Did Tim have any help lighting all the candles?" Callie asks as they float in the middle with her legs wrapped around Arizona's middles, each sipping a glass of champers.

"How did you know it was Tim?"

"Sweetie who else would come and light that many candles for you?" Callie asks lightly.

"True. I think he roped Sloan and Derek into helping. So it wasn't too cheesy?" Arizona asks biting her lip.

"Baby, it was perfect. I will remember this forever. Really everything is perfect. I love you so much and what you've done for me and Indie, it's all just amazing. Thank you for loving us." Callie says voice hitching with emotions.

"You never have to thank me for loving you." Arizona whispers trailing her hands down Callie's thighs, one hand disappearing the other having a firm grip on Callie's arse. Arizona swoops down taking a pebbled nipple in her mouth her tongue teasing the hardened nip. Callie's fingers tangle in damp curls holding Arizona to her breasts. Arizona swipes her fingers through Callie's fold making he moan. "Please no teasing." Smiling Arizona plunges two fingers in with her thumb going straight for Callie's bundle of nerves as Callie's hips begin to grind into her and Arizona begins, determined to hear her future wife scream her name. '_My wife' _Arizona thinks, a smile tugging at her lips while locking eyes with Calliope.

* * *

**Yes? No? let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

******Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own. i hope you enjoy it :) love all your comments! thanks!**

* * *

"Ted." Indie squeals clapping her hands together as Callie carries her up to the front door.

"Yeah, Aunty Teddy's home so were keeping her company." Callie coos as big eyes look at the front door. Callie leans Indie over so she can press the doorbell and pulls back so she only rings it once. "Good girl."

The doorbell opens to reveal Teddy in sweats and what looks like one of Tim's shirts stretched over her stomach. "I don't need a babysitter, I know Tim sent you." She huffs before she covers Indies face in kisses making her squeal.

Walking in, Callie puts Indie on the floor and she makes an unsteady run for her toys in the lounge room. "I know but he begged me to come so I at least waited until 11 to come. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the hospital with us? Surprise our other halves for lunch."

"Nothing fits me!" Teddy exclaims looking down at her giant stomach. "Stupid Tim! His stupid sperm defiling my eggs. I hate being pregnant. I want them out now!" Teddy says pacing in front of Callie who doesn't know what to do.

"Well I understand what you're going through… how about we go to that new maternity shop that opened and get you a new outfit and then we got to the hospital?" Callie suggests.

Teddy feels a tug on her pants and looks down to find Indies green eyes staring up at her. "Sop?" Indie asks making Teddy laugh.

"Alright, I'm just going to do my hair." Teddy waddles on up the stairs to get ready.

"Will we go see mama for lunch?" Callie asks Indie and sees excitement light up at the mention of Arizona.

"Mama, mama." Indie says excitedly.

"Alright lets rolls." Teddy says grabbing her jacket off the rack and opening the door.

* * *

"I think you should go with the navy pants because when you pop you can still wear them and they look mega comfy." Callie says pointing to said pants and handing them to Teddy. "And this top in white and green."

"Agreed." Teddy says grabbing the white shirt and ripping the tags off before handing them to Callie. "Could you grab that knitted jacket for me as well and have the cahier ring them up while I get dressed please."

Teddy walks over and quickly pays for her new outfit and they head out of the store back towards the car. "Feel better?" Callie asks pushing the pram in front of her.

"Much. Thanks, sorry about the meltdown earlier. I've been a little crazy." Teddy laughs.

"Yeah but I get it, I had a meltdown like you as well so don't worry. Now I texted Arizona and they want pizza so were just picking that up and then there are going to meet us at the park instead of the hospital."

"Good, I've been craving pizza like nothing else."

* * *

Pulling up at the park they see Tim and Arizona making their way over to them. Letting indie down first Callie watches her run towards Arizona. Indie laughing as Arizona scoops her up as she jumps into her arms and twirling around before placing Indie on her hip.

"Hey Cal." Tim says walking towards Teddy. "Hey good looking." Tim says wrapping his arm around Teddy making Callie smirk as she walks towards her girls.

"Hey beautiful." Callie beams before stealing a kiss.

"Mmm hey gorgeous, how was your morning?" Arizona asks placing Indie on the grass to run around with Tim.

"Good, Teddy had a bit of a freak out so we went shopping and got her a new outfit. Yours?" Callie asks as she grabs the drinks and pizza walking over to the picnic bench.

"Pretty boring so far, I met a new doctor Richard had flown out for a surgery. Dr. Lauren Boswell." Callie chokes on her water at the name. "You ok Calliope?"

"Lauren Boswell? Petite, Sandy blonde hair, brown hazel eyes?" Callie asks hoarsely after recovering from choking.

"Yeah, you know her?" Arizona asks as she picks a slice of pizza.

"Ummm yeah, yeah we… dated our first year in Med school. Lasted like three months." Callie shrugs trying to play it down. Truth was it wasn't really dating, more a hook up to get rid of tension as they studied and got ready for their end of year exams. Callie really didn't want to say in front of T&T though.

"Huh." Is all Arizona can say before turning to feed Indie mushed pumpkin as she sits on Tim's lap as she tries to quell the territorial and jealousy feelings that come rushing forward.

"I saw Addison looking I guess dishevelled this morning as she came running into the ER this morning and then Lexie strolling in 5 minutes later looking really smug. I could help but high five her." Tim says changing the subject and telling them about the guy who came walking in with a knife in his head and beer still in hand.

Packing up there little picnic, Tim helps Teddy stand as Indie runs circles around the table. Callie and Arizona happily watching her ware herself out. In the corner of her eye Callie see the love pouring out of blue eyes as Arizona watches indie. It never gets old for Callie seeing the love radiate from Arizona for Indie and the way her little girl looks at her mama is enough to warm the coldest heart in the world.

Callie's eyes drop to the ring on Arizona's left hand, the engagement ring she placed there the day after Arizona proposed. It was nothing spectacular like Arizona's proposal, both dropping in exhaustion from hours and hours of celebratory engagement sex they slept till 11 and ate brunch in bed before she fished the ring out of her bag that had been sitting there for about a month. She didn't even ask, Arizona just slipped the ring on with a big smile and the disappeared into each other again for the afternoon. Every time she looks at her ring or the one on Arizona her heart swells with happiness and love.

"Et,Et." Indie says patting Teddies leg making everyone look at her and then to Teddies pants.

"My water just broke." Teddy says shocked.

"Oh my god." Tim exclaims with the biggest dimpled smile.

"I thought you wet your pants." Arizona laughs which makes Teddy laugh and then brace herself on the table.

"I think we should get to the hospital." Teddy breathes deeply closing her eyes. "I think they're coming fast."

Tim and Arizona help Teddy into the car as Callie straps Indie in and jumps into the driver's seat. Tim breathing with Teddy and Arizona on the phone with Addison, Callie looks in the revision mirror and sees Indie smiling hugely as she looks at all the adults.

Stopping in the ambulance bay, Addison runs up to the car door with a wheel chair. "Ready for these boys to come out?"

"God yes." Teddy exclaims as she's rushed inside with Tim holding her hand.

"I'll go park and I'll meet you inside babe." Callie tells Arizona who nods and runs after them.

* * *

"Hey Torro. What are you doing here?" Mark asks running to catch up and blowing raspberries on Indies cheek before taking her form Callie.

"Teds water broke at lunch so we're here to see how long she's got till there out."

"Sweet, I was starting to get worried. I don't think Teddy could have stretched anymore." Mark says in a baby voice making Indie giggle.

"You're an idiot." Callie laughs as they walk towards the elevator. "You coming up?"

"Nah I'm heading to get some food with Alex. You mind if I take her with me?" Mark asks.

"Sure just page Arizona if you've had enough of her. Bye mija." Callie waves as mark heads towards the cafeteria before stepping into the elevator.

Stepping onto the birthing floor Callie heads towards her blonde as she paces outside a door. "What's going on?"

"She just getting changed and examined so I thought I'd wait out here for you. Where's Indie?" Arizona asks looking behind Callie.

"Mark stole her from me for a little while." Callie grabs Arizona's hand before knocking on Teddy's door. Hearing a 'come in' she opens it and walks in. "How ya feeling Teds?"

"Relieved and nervous." Teddy groans as a contraction begins.

"You're doing great babe." Tim coaches.

"Well, your about five centre meters already so it's coming fast. I'll have a nurse come in and check on you in an hour, I've go some consults but I'll see you two soon." Addison smiles adding something to Teddy's chart.

"Thank Addy." Tim calls as she exits the room. "Zona can you call momma and dad and let them know what's going on?"

"Yeah, can do. Page me when things get serious. I have to go check on tiny humans and check up on my tiny human." Arizona says heading to the door waiting for Callie in the hall.

"I'll come back when things get going. I can't wait to meet my nephews." Callie says clapping her hands together before following Arizona out.

"Okay momma see you soon. Love you." Arizona hangs up as Callie walks out. "I need a new ear drum she squealed so loud." Arizona jokes as she links her hand with Callie's. "Let's go find our princess."

"Lets." Callie smiles as they step onto the elevator. She feels her back collide with the wall as soon as the doors close and Arizona's lips attached to hers in an instant. Regaining sense she pushes herself into the kiss, her hands instantly grabbing Arizona's butt and squeezing as she feel Arizona's tongue pass her lips into her mouth. Arizona leaves her fingers tangled in dark locks as she pulls back and looks into dark eyes. "What was that for?" Callie asks hoarsely.

"Nothing, I just missed kissing you this morning and you look exceptionally yummy today." Arizona beams.

"Well you look exceptionally yummy in those scrubs." Callie whispers as she pushes one hand passed scrub pants and panties, grabbing a handful of luscious flesh.

"Callie…" Arizona tries to chastise as she giggles.

"Can't help it." Callie smiles, pulling her handout as the elevator dings.

As they walk into the cafeteria they see Indie sitting on Alex's shoulders with handfuls of his hair as she smiles and squeals as Mark, Owen, Derek and Ben coo and pull faces at her.

"We're going to have to watch her like a hawk when she's a teenager." Callie murmurs making Arizona nod. Callie sees a blonde across the room looking at her and instantly knows its Lauren. Swallowing she turns to Arizona. "Ok so you know how I said I dated Lauren Boswell?" Arizona nods still watching Indie. "Well we didn't so much date, it was just hook ups." Callie says cringing when Arizona's head snaps to her.

"What?"

"It was a friend's with benefits really and it didn't end on great terms. She had feelings and I didn't." Callie explains and watches as emotions flash across Arizona's face, finally settling on a smile confusing Callie.

"Everybody has a passed babe and I trust you and I kind of trust her." Arizona says making Callie more confused. Pointing in the direction of Lauren Callie follows Arizona's direction and watches as a 7 months pregnant Lauren Boswell come up to them.

"Callie Torres?" Lauren asks not entirely sure it was really her.

Callie smiles at the woman and nods. "Lauren, oh my god look at you." Callie hugs the blonde. "You haven't changed a bit, well except for the pregnant belly. you look great"

"Thanks, two months to go and this little nugget is out. You look great though, what did you end up going into?" Lauren asks.

"Ortho like I said I would." Callie smiles proudly. "Arizona said you're here to do a cranial reconstruction on an infant, it sounds amazing."

Alex walks over and Indie jumps towards Callie. "Mami." She whimpers before settling her head on Callie's shoulder and grabbing hold of Arizona's coat and closing her eyes. "Mama."

"Robbins, surgery in five." Alex murmurs, kissing Indies head. "Bye squirt, see you tonight."

"Okay, I'll keep you posted on Teds and I'll see you two tonight. Bye baby girl mama loves you, and you my love." Arizona says kissing Indies then kissing Callie's lips goodbye.

"Bye, love you too."

"She is adorable. How long have you and Arizona been together?" Lauren asks as she sits down at a table.

"Just over a yeah, we got engaged two weeks ago." Callie gushes showing Lauren her ring. "What about you? Does this nugget have a dad or another mom?" Callie asks running a hand over the swollen belly.

"Another mom, Norah, we've been married 5 years now. She's a plastic surgeon, I think she even bullied Sloan into doing a surgery with him."

Callie and Lauren catch up over the next hour, stories about internship and residencies swapped. Callie checks in on T&T before heading home to put Indie down for a nap.

* * *

"Can you come over and keep an eye on Indie while we run into the hospital to see T&T?" Callie asks Aria over the phone.

"Sure I'll be there in a sec." The line goes dead and a minute later Aria and Alex come in through the back door dressed in there P.J's.

"Twins are finally here then?" Alex asks grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Yup, born at 8:30 pm. We won't be long, thanks for watching her." Arizona says grabbing the keys.

"Tell them congratulations and I'll visit tomorrow." Aria calls after them.

Arizona and Callie tap on the door lightly before walking in. Arizona gasps as she sees Tim with to blue bundles in his arms and a giant smile, Teddy sleeping next to him on the bed.

"Hey, we just saw momma and dad at the coffee cart. Congratulations." She whispers looking before Tim hands her one of the boys and Callie the other.

"They're beautiful Tim, Congrats Daddy." Callie says gently rocking as the little boy squirms.

"Thanks, they're perfect aren't they." Tim coo's and he sees tears in Arizona's eyes making him smile more. "They've both got blue eyes so I hope they stay blue. But I don't know where they got the full lips from."

Arizona and Callie laugh as they study the identical babies with their pink full lips and cute button noses. "So, do we have names for our nephews?" Callie asks.

"Yup finally decided. You're holding Terence James and Zona has Oliver Thorton." Tim says proudly.

Callie and Arizona fawn over the boys for 20 more minutes before saying goodbye and promises of visiting again tomorrow and they're on the way home. Arizona quietly watching the lights flash by out the passenger window. Callie slips her hand onto her thigh making Arizona look over and smile.

"You ok my love?" Callie asks.

"Yeah." Arizona breathes and feels Callie's hand squeeze her thigh. "I want to have another baby, make Indigo a big sister." Arizona blurts shocking Callie. "I mean not straight away of course, I want to get married, have a honeymoon but I also wouldn't mind planning for a second baby and I want to carry."

Callie processes everything as Arizona ramble's ideas off, when Arizona says that she wants to carry an image of a little blonde girl with pigtails pops into her head and she has deep dimples and a toothless grin. "Okay." Callie says shutting Arizona up. "After we're married and had a honeymoon and everything we can definitely get you knocked up." Callie says grasping Arizona's hand and kissing her knuckles. "And we can practice making one when we get home tonight." Callie says winking at Arizona.

"Callie…" Arizona giggles. "We don't exactly have the equipment to make a baby."

"I know but if we could make a baby out of love we would probably have a thousand babies running around." Callie says as she pulls into the driveway before turning to see Arizona giving her the most loving look. Cupping her cheek she leans in slowly and kisses Arizona with so much love and passion it makes Arizona dizzy.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed sorry its been so long**


	20. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own. i hope you enjoy it :) love all your comments! thanks!**

* * *

Water drips from a taught nipple as the chest heaves up and down, moans fill the bathroom and hips gyrate back and forth. Three slim fingers pump in and out as a tongue flicks and stabs at a hard clit.

"fuck... ariz- ahhh." Callie moans as her finger get a tighter grip on pink locks buried between her legs.

Callie's back collides against the shower wall with every thrust Arizona gives her. Knees ache at the sheer force of Arizona pushing up, going deeper as she feels Callie's walls clench on Arizona's fingers.

"I'm com-." Pink lips wrap around Callie's nub as Arizona's finger hit Callie's sweet spot sending her plummeting over the edge. Arizona pulls her fingers out and hums as the Callie's juices flow down her throat.

Feeling a slight tug, Arizona kisses her way up Callie's body all the way to her lips. Smiling, Arizona leans in and lays a soft languid kiss in plump lips encircling her arms around luscious curves.

Arizona waits as Callie's breathing comes back to normal and brown orbs open. "Hey beautiful." Arizona says softly.

"Hey." Callie breathes out kissing the corner of Arizona's mouth. "I love you."

"I love you more." Arizona says cheekily pinching Callie's butt.

Callie laughs, swatting Arizona's hand.

"I don't think that's possible baby." Callie's finger tips glide up and down Arizona's spine before Callie spins them and presses her body into Arizona's. "I can't seem to ever get enough of you." Callie hums against Arizona's neck as she lays open mouth kisses, biting down every so often.

"Mmm... goes both ways baby." Arizona moans.

Tanned hands skim down Arizona's sides, over her hips and around to the back of her thighs. She lets out squeal as Callie lifts her up, her legs wrapping and locking around Callie. "Mm you're so wet." Callie pants as she feels the wet heat glide over her stomach. Arizona nods gripping tight to Callie's shoulder and grinds into Callie's torso.

Callie cranes her neck down sucking a pink areola into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue before softly biting down making Arizona jump.

Callie smile deviously as she bring a hand in between them running her fingers through folds before delving into Arizona's core making her cry out.

* * *

No movement happens when a cry comes through the monitor, the bedroom still except for the rising and falling of two naked chests. Indie lets out a squeal making Arizona jump and groan as she tries to bury her head further into Callie's neck. Letting out a sigh Arizona rolls over blindly reaching for one of Callie's over-sized shirts and pulling it on as she stumbles towards the door.

Rubbing tired blue eyes, Arizona opens Indies door and is met with a sleepy smiling Indie. "Mama." Indie says.

"Hey baby girl, you want to come lie with me and mami for a little bit?" Arizona coos scooping indie up into her arms, Indie instantly burrowing into Arizona's chest with her unicorn tightly clamped in her hand.

By the time Arizona gets back to their room the little girl is lightly snoozing in her arms. Seeing it only being 5 Arizona places Indie in the middle of the bed and slips in the sheet, Callie instantly wrapping an arm over indie and laying on Arizona's hip.

Callie feels a little hand tap her cheek and then something wet on her nose. Opening her eyes she sees big brown eyes and inch from hers. "Mami, ah." Indie says pointing to her mouth.

"You hungry baby girl?" Callie asks getting a nod from Indie.

"I feel like pancakes." Callie hears Arizona mumble. "I think you broke vagina."

Callie lets out a huge belly laugh and Indie just laughs along with her moms. "Well I think I've got carpal tunnel in my right wrist." Callie laughs stretching her back and arms.

"Ake, ake."

"Alright, I'll make pancakes." Callie says grabbing her shirt and shorts off the floor and slipping them on.

"Yesss, ill change her and we will be down in a minute." Arizona says tickling the sides of Indie.

* * *

"My whole body aches but it was so worth it, i think we broke our recor- oh morning aria." Arizona says loudly as her cheeks go bright red.

"Good morning to you, so you two broke your record last night?" Aria asks smirking.

"Oh yeah, apparently I broke her vagina." Callie says laughing as Arizona turns more bright red as she slips Indie into her high chair with some fruit.

"No need to be embarrassed, we broke our record last night as well." Aria comments, smiling into her coffee.

"Oh gross I work with the man all day." Arizona says shivering.

"You two rock a surgery yesterday after I left?" Callie asks.

"Yeah." Arizona says as aria and Callie laugh.

"Well I should thank you then for making Alex a good surgeon." Aria says waving her hands in the air.

"Morning everyone." Alex says quickly closing the door not letting the cold in.

Indie bounces in her chair when she spots Alex. "Al."

"Hey pumpkin." Alex coos kissing the dark curls of the little girl before looking at all the silent women. "What?"

'Nothing' all three of them say changing the subject of their conversation.

Arizona and Alex wolfing down there pancakes while getting ready for work as Aria and Callie calmly chat and eat while Indie played and followed Arizona around the house.

"Alright babe I'm off. Love you." Alex says leaning over the table and kissing Aria, Arizona doing the same to Callie.

"Love you. Don't forget we have that appointment at the wedding venue at 3." Callie reminds Arizona.

"I know babe I've cleared my schedule, we won't have to re-schedule again I promise. Love you and see you this arvo." Arizona kisses Callie one more time and kissing Indie while she plays with her blocks before closing the door as she leaves.

"So... scale of 1 to 10 for last night?" Aria asks.

"11!" Callie says making them both burst out laughing.

* * *

Callie's eyes skimmed around the estate and then up to the large hotel smack in the middle. Knight Hotel is placed on a large amount of land, green grass surrounded by tall trees, a long drive all the way up to the doors 5 minutes out of the city. Cars coming and were going non-stop, guys in top hats running around parking cars and grabbing luggage. Callie looks up as she gets indie out of the car to see a helicopter land on top of the 20 story building.

The place looks modern with a peaceful essence about it. Walking up to the concierge desk and waiting Callie looks around, seeing a bar and lounge in the corner and the restaurant on the other side.

"Hi, how can i help you?"

"Hi, I'm Callie Torres i have an appointment with Sarah Wills." Callie says watching the receptionist check the computer.

"Of course, I'll just call her down for you."

"Thanks." Callie pushes Indie over to the side and sits down getting Indies drink out of the bag and checking her phone, a message from Arizona flashes up on the Screen

**ON MY WAY, 15 MINS. XXX**

"Ms Torres?" A brunette woman ask holding out her hand.

"Yes." Callie smiles, shaking the woman's hand. "Callie's just fine though and my fiancé is just running a bit late. Life of a surgeon."

"No problem, my names Sarah Wills and I understand we will be planning a wedding, very exciting." Sarah says with a bit of perkiness reminding Callie of Arizona. "Shall we head to the restaurant and we can discuss what you want while we wait for other half?"

"Sounds good." Callie turns the pram around and they head to a reserved table.

"Your daughter is adorable, I love the unicorns." Sarah coos.

"Her mama bought that for her and she takes it everywhere, I have to wash it while she's asleep otherwise a meltdown will occur." Callie says laughing along with Sarah.

"Calliope?" Callie stops in her tracks.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Callie asks as she spots him dressed in a grey suit walking towards her with another business looking man behind him. Carlos and Callie have been talking on the phone every Sunday, they haven't got an excellent relationship but it's better than it was when she was married to Antonio. They have slowly built their relationship up, but it's been very slow.

"I just bought this hotel and just learning the ropes." Carlos smiles and waves to Indie.

"Will you excuse me for just a minute?" Callie asks turning to Sarah, who nods and walks over to their table. "You just happen to buy this hotel? The one where Arizona and i decide to get married? Was that you on the helicopter?" she asks pointing up.

"Mija, I didn't know it was this hotel." Carlos smiles. "I promise and yes it was mine."

Callie eyes him before nodding her head. "Okay." She says hesitantly.

"Where's Arizona?" Carlos asks.

"I'm just waiting fo-." Callie's cut off as her phone rings. Digging it out of her pocket she sees its the hospital. "This is Doctor Torres speaking."

"Cal its Owen, its Arizona, she was just brought in, she was in an accident and there taking her into surgery now." Hunt's voice extremely strained. Callie feels her face go white and her stomach drop, Carlos's voice in the back ground asking what's wrong.

"I'm on my way." Callie says hanging up the phone and walking towards the door with indie. "Arizona was in an accident I have to go." Callie says as Carlos catches up.

"Mija, let's take the chopper, you can be there in five minutes." Carlos reason and Callie just nods as she steered towards the elevator, Carlos giving instructions to his assistant before the doors close.

* * *

"What OR is she in?" Callie demands running up to the OR desk making the nurse jump, Carlos coming up behind her holding Indie.

"Torres!" the chief's voice booms.

"Chief! What happened? Is she okay? Is she going to make it?" Callie blurts out.

"Whoa, breathe Torres. Deep breathes. There was an accident on the high, she was stuck in traffic. Someone said they watched a guy walk up to the car with a gun and told her to get out and shot her in the thigh." Richard tells her as tears steam down her face. "And then when she got out the guy got in the car and shot her in the side nicking her right lung. Christina's in there, she has everything under control Torres."

"I-I have to be in there." Callie says making a move for the OR.

"Nope, you can go to the gallery but you can't go in there Torres you know that." Richard says. "Now I have to go and call and Daniel and Daisy and tell them about Arizona."

"Dad can you take Indie to the waiting room and I'll come check on you soon." Callie asks and Carlos nods heading out the double doors.

Callie makes her way into the gallery to Tim and Teddy hunched over looking down. Callie's eyes flash into the OR and a sob escapes her mouth. A sheet is draped over Arizona's face, Christina hunched over Arizona fixing her lung while Dr. Santo repairs the bleed in her thigh.

"Cal, come sit." Teddy taps the chair next to her and grabs her hand when she sits.

"She has to be ok." Callie says. "She has to."

* * *

**i no its short but better than nothing! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Grey's Anatomy, created by Shonda Rhimes, televised by ABC, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: All mistakes are my own!**

* * *

"_You're going to be late again!" Alex says coming up behind Arizona at the nurses' station._

"_No I'm not, I'm signing my last chart and I'm leaving."_

"_Good because she will kill you of your late a third time." Alex says chuckling._

"_Annnnnnd I'm done." Arizona smiles finishing off her signature and closing the chart. "Jones need to be discharged and a VIP patient is getting flown in at 4, I should be back by then but in case I'm not make sure you meet them on the roof please." Arizona rattles off as Alex follows her to the elevator._

"_I'm on it boss you just relax and enjoy picking out wedding crap." Alex says smiling as Arizona glares at him as she steps on the elevator._

_Arizona smirks and holds the doors open. "You just wait till you have to do the whole wedding thing. You'll understand where I'm coming from." Arizona giggles as Alex's smile falls and his face turns pale. "And because I'm awesome I will be there to help you through it all." Arizona watches relief wash over his face, holding up her fist Alex smiles and bumps his against it._

"_Good luck Robbins!" Alex calls just as the doors close._

* * *

'_It's currently 3 o'clock in the afternoon on this rare sunny afternoon in Seattle. The traffic is moving slow on the 99 so if you can find another way to your destination if you're not already on. A report of a robbery taking place earlier at the National Bank, police are still in pursuit of a man in his mid-thirties, Caucasian with black hair and a pink scar down the right side of his check. In other news…'_

"_Great…" Arizona groans changing to the CD player as she sees the traffic slow down ahead. "Now I'm going to be late. And now I'm talking to myself." _

_Blue eyes travel over to the passenger floor with a pink and black box from Victoria's Secret. Smiling to herself as she pictures Calliope in the little number she purchased yesterday. Squeezing her legs together she focuses back to in front of her and sees the traffic still hasn't moved. Letting her head drop back she closes her eyes and breathes through her nose. Lists of things to do and purchase run through her mind, the more they plan for this wedding the more the list grows. _

_If she had known this was what happens when you plan for a wedding she would have eloped instead of all this. But every time she pictures Callie in a wedding dress her stomach twists and explodes with butterflies._

_Arizona's ripped out of her thoughts when her door is swung open. "What th-."_

"_Get out of the car!" A man yells as he waves a gun in her face. Blue eyes widen, hands shake as she reaches to undo her belt quickly grabbing her bag. "I said out now!"_

"_Ok." Arizona whispers moving to slide out, her foot getting wedged behind the pedal in the process. Heart racing she pulls her on her foot just as she feels a hand grab her upper arm and pull._

"_Lady hurry up!" he yells and before she knows what's going on a shot rings off making her go deaf in one ear as pain shoots through her thigh just as her foot becomes unstuck and she's on the road._

"_Fuck…" Arizona huffs as her hands and elbows scratch on the ground, tears falling down her cheeks as she turns to look up as the guy jumps in her car. His eyes are scarred and wild looking. "Can yo-."_

_BANG!_

_White hot pain slices through her side as she hears wheels screech and take off. Looking up she sees blue sky with fluffy white clouds floating on by as she tries to take deep breathes, the pain taking over all her senses._

_She hers people yelling and in the distance sirens wailing, different sets of eyes pop in front of her and finger pushing into her neck seeing how week her pulse is. Arizona's getting more and more light headed the longer she lays there, every breathe feels like she's being burned which she knows means her lung is most probably collapsing._

_Blue eyes shut and a memory of Callie and Indie at the park, Callie pushing Indie in the swing with her little smile getting bigger and bigger the higher she goes and her giggles becoming non-stop. Arizona looks passed Indie towards Callie and gets a megawatt smile in return and wink as she continues to push her little girl. Indies two teeth grin with a little drool dropping on her shirt is the last thing Arizona sees before everything goes black._

* * *

"Give mama a kiss." Callie says as she leans Indie over and lays a slobber kiss on Arizona's chin. "Thanks for taking her, I think she was going a bit crazy being in day care." Callie sighs.

"No problem Torres, Aria just left work so she will be here soon. I start at 7 tomorrow so I'll bring squirt here in with me. I assume you're staying the night?" Alex asks as indie lays her head down on his chest.

"You don't mind having her for the night?" Alex shakes his head. "That would really help out, Momma and Daniel fly in from the vacation tomorrow morning so you will only have her for tonight, there's breast milk in the fridge, she still has her 6am feed. Thanks heaps."

Alex nods looking into red puffy eyes of his boss/best friends fiancés eyes that are filled with unshed tears. "She'll be ok Callie, she's out of the woods. Say bye bye mommy." Indie waves her chubby hand and puckers her lips toward her mami.

"Bye." She says kissing Callie's cheek.

"Bye Mija, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

Callie closes the door after Alex leaves and rests her forehead against the door taking a deep breath as more tears fall.

"Hey." Callie's head whips around at the voice to see the blue eyes she's been praying to come back and she feels new tears fall. Callie's voice is gone, no words filter to her brain, she takes three big strides and cups paled cheeks and brushes her lips against pink ones.

"Hey." Callie croaks. "I was so scared I would lose you." Callie half sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere babe." Arizona whispers breathing in the scent that is purely calliope and feeling wetness fall onto her cheeks. "I love you too much for you to get rid of me." Arizona says smiling.

Callie pulls back and looks into the eyes she's studied for hours. "I love you too." Plump lips softly caress Arizona's in a soft kiss.

"I got shot." Arizona says, tears coming to her eyes making Callie stiffen.

"Yeah." Callie breathes.

"I was so scared, I… I had a present for you… in the car."

"Don't even worry about it, all that matters right now is that your alive and breathing we can worry about everything else later." Callie sooths, kissing Arizona's temple. "I'm going to page Christina to come do your check-up."

"Robbins, good to see you're awake." Christina comment walking into the room, Callie clutching Arizona's hand with a death grip as they whisper to each other. "This is all a little extreme just to get out of wedding planning you know." Christina says making Arizona laugh but wince at the pain. "Sorry." Christina goes about her exam and checking the wound and writing down her vitals. "The bullet to your side only nicked your lung so I put a small patch over it, it's just going to burn when taking deep breaths for a while. Dr. Salv will be in about your thigh, apparently the bullet lodged into you femur."

"Thanks Yang."

"No probs, Robbins. See you this afternoon." Christina does a curt nod and leaves.

"It's going to be a bitch to walk isn't it?" Arizona asks.

"Yup, but lucky you've got me to help with physical therapy… and sponge baths." Callie says waggling her eyebrows.

"I like the sound of that." Arizona says showing a real smile, dimples and all.

* * *

"I've got the fortress of tiny humans under control boss. You just focus on healing and besides I see you every night anyway at home." Alex says wheeling Arizona back to her room.

"Good point and I do trust you with my fortress it's just nerve racking is all." Arizona huffs and slumps in the wheel chair.

"There you are. I thought you made you escape already." Callie says signing the last of the discharge papers.

"Mama." Indie says clapping her hands in excitement and running from Mommas legs. Alex bending down to scoop her up into Arizona's lap.

"Hi, Baby girl." Arizona beams as little arms loop around her neck. "Hey momma."

"Callie was about to send out a search party for you." Momma says picking up Arizona's bags.

"Just saying good bye to the kids in the fortress. We ready babe?"

"Yup everything is set, I get a week at home with my two favourite girls."

"Teddy and Tim will be over for dinner later, momma is cooking." Callie says pushing Arizona's wheel chair.

"Did you make cookies?" Arizona asks excitedly.

"Of course I did sweetie." Momma D scoffs.

"Awesome!" Arizona says tickling Indies sides.

* * *

"Callieeeee. Callieeeeee." Arizona calls out.

"I'm coming, just a sec babe." Callie's calls back, Indie refusing to eat her broccoli.

"I got it dear, you go help Arizona." Daniel says smiling as he picks up Indies fork making eating sounds.

"Thanks." Callie breaths walking towards the downstairs bathroom. "You ok babe?"

Arizona's lying in the tub with her right leg propped up on a stool so no water gets on the cast. "hey sexy lady, I want to get out." Arizona pouts holding up her hands.

"On the count of 3. 1…2…3." Callie huffs trying to take most of Arizona's wait so she doesn't exert herself. Callie grabs the towel and wraps it around Arizona before scooping her arm under her knees making Arizona squeal as she carries her to the guest room.

"I could have made it on the crutches Calliope." Arizona says giggling.

"Well you're a bit loopy after the pain meds I gave you and I thought you wouldn't want to give everyone a strip show if your towel feel on the way." Callie says joking.

"Ahh, fair point." Callie lowers Arizona on the bed and grabs her p.j's.

"You dressing yourself?" Callie asks get a shake of the head from Arizona raises her arms. "You're lucky I love you and adorable." Callie comments helping Arizona with her top before she flops down on the bed with a goofy smile.

"Love you tooooo." Arizona half mumbles eyes already closing. Slipping sweat pants up Arizona's legs Callie just smiles as little snores start to come from Arizona. Chuckling to herself, Callie gently lifts Arizona's legs up and places the cover over her. Sweeping blonde hair out of her face Callie studies the light sheen of freckles over Arizona's nose and he slightly parted lips, a couple of days ago she almost lost her. The thought of that has stomach twist and turn not in a good way.

Placing a light kiss on Arizona's forehead and then lips, Callie can't help but smile at the whimper then sigh that comes from Arizona.

"Sweet dreams baby." Callie whispers and closes the door quietly.

* * *

**i no its short. sorry!**


End file.
